Transformers Prime: The Minicon Chronicles
by Nexus Stick
Summary: Taking place after Orion Pax Part 3, The Autobots return to base there mission a success. But the calibrations are cut short something strange starts happening to Jack...May contain some graphic material in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Nexus: Hello everyone, Nexus here bringing you a new story!**

 **Orion: That's right. Hey, isn't this one of the stories that you have been dieing to wright?**

 **Nexus: Yes it is Orion. This is a Transformers Prime story set in one of the AU's that I visited last year about Jack Darby.**

 **?:** **THIS WILL PROVE INTERESTING...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.**

Chapter #1: A Painful Reaction

The mood upon the return to Earth with the restored Optimus has been one both relief and joy. Everyone had made it back in one piece and relatively suffered little damage.

"Optimus, it has truly been our darkest hour, but know this: from every indication your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." Ratchet said proudly.

Together, the gathered Autobots and humans approached to welcome back the esteemed commander. All but one.

As Jack took a step forward, he felt a wave of dizziness. The room seemed sway back and forth. Unable to properly balance himself, Jack crumpled to the floor, landing in a kneeling position, his head starting to throb.

"Jack," Ratchet called, "trust me when I say that we are all glad that Optimus is back, but there's no need to bow."

The group turned around to stare questioningly at the teenager, who immediately looked up at them.

"That's not it," he stated firmly. He shakily stood up. "Just a little dizzy. That's all."

"Are you okay?" June went into 'over-protective-mother-mode' immediately as she hurried to his side.

"Mom," he whined, trying to keep both her at a distance and regain his composure. "I'm fine."

His statement was swiftly contradicted as his complexion took a red hue and sweat started to form on his brow. At that moment, Jack Darby could only describe as pain. Pain like he'd never known existed. Fire seemed to swim through his veins and the throbbing of his head increased, all the while, his muscles expanded and contracted forcibly. His vision darkened and he fell forward.

"JACK!" June yelled, catching her son in her arms. Even as she held him, he convulsed, taking gasping breaths. She could feel the heat coming of his body through his suit. "My god, he's burning up!"

The group immediately swarmed the woman and fallen young man. Fowler grabbed the thrashing Jack out of June's arms, taking him over to one of the nearby berths where the agent layed him down. Ratchet started to scan the young man his brow seem to furrow as he received the incoming results.

Raf noticed this. "What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Ratchet responded his tone disbelieving. "I am not picking up anything that could be wrong with him. There's no scannable cause for his pain."

June had taken to placing a hand on her son's forehead. "Could he have come in contact with anything on-" "No. Nothing got him while we were on the mission. Besides, Jack's suit isn't breached." Arcee interjected swiftly while shaking her head.

"Only Dark Energon has been seen to affect humans to our knowledge." Optimus added as he stood motionless, his fists clenched in quiet sorrow.

Over the next several minutes the groups talked among themselves, trying to come up with a possible explanation.

Nurse June Darby was beside herself with worry as she watched as her son clenched his fists, his body spasm and his face constantly contort in sheer agony. Her hands were clasped together in anxiety. 'He had been okay,' she thought desperately, 'he came back unharmed. He was okay!'

As a nurse, she had training in being able to spot symptoms of illness or injury, and as far as she could tell, Jack had none. Hot tears threatened to spill from the corners her eyes.

Arcee looked upon her human partner and felt something a plethora of emotions swarm her. Worry for his condition, helplessness in her ability to aid him, anger at herself for not being able to protect him and the familiar sensation of despair. This was just like with Tailgate and Cliffjumper. When they needed her, she was unable to help them either but this was different, worse. They had been trained soldiers who knew battle and war while Jack Darby was a sixteen year old human who had gotten wrapped up in a war that he shouldn't have been in anyway. 'I've lost Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I can't lose you too, Jack.'

Miko, Raf, Fowler, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were only a couple feet away, each feeling helpless as they awaited for any news. Optimus stepped towards Ratchet, his faceplate a mix between intense confusion and worry.

"Ratchet," he began, "can deduce you anything yet?"

The med-bot shook his head in frustration before turning to speak. "No. I admit to not being a expert on human anatomy, but no matter how many scans I run, they can't pick up anything wrong or out of place. Everything comes back green. I'm sorry."

With that, the bot turned back to his screens. Optimus looked back to his team and human charges. As he took in their expressions, he could only feel responsible. He'd promise to protect Jack, Miko and Raf. He was the one to entrust the Key to Vector Sigma to Jack. Jack had traveled to Cybertron in order to restore his memories and now, the young human was in terrible pain and possible danger.

Despite what the group saw from the outside, none of them could imagine what was going on inside the mind and soul of one Jack Darby.

Jack felt weightless. He felt like he was free-floating, released from the pain he'd felt moments before. The first thing that entered his sight was a hazy collage of color below him. The teenager rubbed his eyes with his hands in an attempt to clear is vision. His sight cleared enough to for him to make out the colors as the Autobots with mom, Miko, Raf and Fowler surrounding one of the medical berths.

'What the...?" His thought trailed off as he noticed what Fowler attempting to hold down him. Jack didn't know what to make of that.

'How can I be there if I'm right here?' A multitude of question sprung up in Jack's mind as he watched the sight below. What was going on? What happened? Why were there two of him?

"Guys, I'm up here! I don't know who that is, but it's not me!" He started to shout.

No one moved or reacted to his yells, which only served to increase Jack's growing hysteria.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He cursed, holding his head.

"Do be quiet, fleshling!" A voice sneered, from behind the panicking human.

Jack froze instantly at its dark tone. He slowly turned his head to look over his shoulder. What he saw looked like something straight out of Hell. Behind him was a green, demonic-looking entity. It vaguely reminded Jack of an Autobot or better a Decepticon. The cybertronian had green armor and light blue cables that flowed from the underside, obscuring it's legs. From it's head sprouted two long, curved horns that gave it the appearance of a ram. The faceplate was black with glowing red eyes and mouth. It hands had long claws instead of fingers.

"W-W-W," Jack stuttered.

"Do you not understand your own language?" the creature mocked.

"Th-That's n-not-"

The being narrowed its burning eyes at him. "Either form a coherent sentence or-"

"Maximo! That is enough!" A disembodied voice interrupted.

Suddenly, the space to the right of the newly dubbed 'Maximo' bursted into light, forcing Jack to cover his eyes with his arms. When it finally died down, Jack saw that the light had been replaced with another Transformer. However, it's appearance was far friendlier than Maximo's. The Transformer reminded him vaguely of Optimus except that his armor was more like that of a knight's and he was completely white. A blue, ethereal glow poured out around him and from his optics.

"Brother Prima, finally decided to grace us with your presence?" Maximo replied sarcastically.

Prima turned towards the dark entity and offered up a slight glare. "We are here to speak to the young human, NOT frighten him!"

Maximo's response was a shrug and snort, but he said nothing.

Jack's head was on a swivel as he looked from Prima to Maximo. "What do you want?" He tried to keep a strong tone, but the best he could manage was a high pitch.

Prima held up his hands in a pacifying gesture and spoke in a warm voice. "As I said, we," he glanced to Maximo," are here to speak with you. We will not harm you."

"Feel grateful, human. This is the first time Primus has ever had a message for one such as you." Maximo added, his voice still dark but calm.

Jack blinked. He'd heard that name. The Autobots had said it before. Primus was like 'God', to them or something along those lines.

"Okay," Jack started, his voice carrying a slight shake to it. "What does Primus want with me? Who exactly are you two? And why don't the Autobots hear me?"

"I am Prima. The first Transformer of Cybertron, Warrior of Light and first wielder of the Matrix of Leadership." Prima stated calmly.

"And I am Liege Maximo, his counter force of good and the ultimate evil." Maximo said proudly.

"As for why no can hear you, young Jack, it is because your soul has been separated from your body," Prima continued, "You are little more than a spirit, if only for the moment."

Maximo decided to cut in a this point. "We both come to speak to you on the behalf of Primus. He has chosen to give you a gift, so listen closely human."

Jack managed to give a small nod.

"I understand that you are shocked, many would be." Primus said. "When you downloaded the Matrix from Vector Sigma, Primus downloaded you as well."

The young man arched a brow in confusion. "Meaning...?"

Maximo answered. "Primus looked into your memories, into your soul and saw everything that makes you, you. He saw how you almost turned away from the Autobots." Jack looked down in shame. "Many would've done the same, the difference is that while many would've simply run away from the danger and responsibility, but you came back. Despite the fact you are no match for a Cybertronian and are physically fragile, you came back. Why did you?"

Jack stared at the two before speaking. "You said Primus already saw all of my memories."

"That he did." Maximo agreed.

"Then why would it matter what I say, if you already know what happened?" Jack was so confused.

Prima stared directly into the teenager's eye making him fidget a little. "It does not matter if Primus knows, what matters is if you understand your choices and yourself." He replied cryptically.

The human took a second to think. There were several reasons. After finding out about the Autobots, he had wanted to do nothing more than leave their war. Mainly because he didn't feel like he belonged, What was a frail little human like him going to contribute? But when he returned home he found himself at a crossroads, even if he didn't show it. How could he just go back to a normal life after seeing the Autobots and Decepitcons? He tried so hard to push that thought out of his mind and focused on how dangerous it was to even be around the 'bots'. His logic held up against Miko but when Arcee came something just broke, he just couldn't say 'no'. After having risked his life so many times he realized that the war was his as well now. The Autobots, Miko and Raf had become family to him. That was all the reason he'd ever need now.

"I understand now." Jack's tone was so full of conviction he surprised himself. "I know why I did come back, why I want to fight, and why I'll keep fighting. If for nothing else, I did it and will do it just to keep everyone safe!"

Prima smiled down at him. "A good reason. Just like Orion Pax, you want to fight for all the right reasons. I am here to give you the tools that you will need." Prima frowned slightly. "There is only one condition."

"Name it." His tone was still strong.

But Prima frowned and Maximo looked almost gleeful. They both then spoke in union.

"You must die first."

 **Nexus: Dun-dun-duuuuuun!**

 **Orion: You know, Arlon was right you are a cliffhanger jerk.**

 **Nexus: A good story must have suspense.**

 **Orion: You're a piece of work Nexus.**

 **Nexus : (sigh) ain't it the truth**

 **See you all in the next chapter! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Death is just the beginning

**Nexus: Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Minicon Chronicles!**

 **Orion: Hi everyone!**

 **Nexus: Orion and I talked and we decided on quite a few things here is a list.**

 **For long time fans of the Transformers series you would know that minicons, in the original series Transformers Armada, could perform what was called a Power Link that boosted the power of Autobots and Decepticons. This will not be in the story.**

 **Three Decepticons will be added to the Autobots team. I will not say who they are you will have to find out. But will give some hints at the end of the chapters.**

 **Nexus: That's all for now… I think, Orion Can you give the disclaimer?**

 **Orion: sure, Nexus doesn't own Transformers or Transformers Prime. Hasbro does, but it would be awesome if he did.**

Chapter #2: Death is just the beginning

"You're joking!" Jack said nervously. He looked at the two legendary figures with wide, pleading eyes. Prima to his credit looked slightly ashamed. Maximo on the other hand gave of the feeling he was about to burst of laughing at any give moment.

"Oh, we are not." he stated slowly, his red eyes boring into the frightened teenager. "Where's that bit of bravado you had just a second ago? Please don't tell me you humans are all...how do you say it, 'All bark and no bite'?"

"But you said that I was going to receive a gift!" Jack spat. "How does me dying do anything? And I refuse to believe that Primus would send you just give the 'gift of death' or some bullshit like that!"

Maximo laughed, causing Jack to cringe. "You do have some bearings on you. I'll give you that! Few beings ever get away with saying that to me!" The dark entity said as he descended into a fit of sinister chuckles.

Jack paled. Was he really going to die? He had always pictured dying of old age in some bed at an old folks shelter or hospital, but that was before he met the Autobots. Now, it was more likely he'd get crushed or hit with a stray blaster bolt.

Seeing his distress Prima intervened. "Jack, what we mean is that your physical human body is going to stop functioning for a brief period of time, we will then infuse your soul with Primus' gift and send you back to your body. Once that happens, your body will swiftly be restored to amoung the living."

"That's okay, I guess." Jack said, let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Now, let us be done with this." Maximo said still chuckling.

He and Prima held out their arms. Jack could only watch as white energy poured of them. The energy then started to spiral around itself, as it did it quickly condensed a glowing white orb. The newly formed orb started to drift towards Jack. When it was close enough, Jack reached out his hand and grabbed it instantly everything around him, including Prima and Liege Maximo, faded away, breaking away from his vision like shards of broken glass.

Back in the base Autobots watched as Jack's painful expression vanished. His thrashing ceased, the red hue of his skin cleared and he seemed to exhale and relax. Fowler released the boy and Ratchet immediately made another scan his expression darkening considerably. "Nurse Darby, " He started as he turned towards June who was now hovering over Jack with a worried expression. June looked up to the red and white Transformer with a hopeful glint. Seeing her look at him with her wide, expressful eyes made Ratchet hesitate for a second. Only countless years of doing this procedure allowed Ratchet to forge onward. "I am sorry. Jack is dead." His tone was clear and regretful.

June fell to her knees, her head bowed. Hot tears of despair spilled out of her eyes, cascading down her cheeks before falling onto the floor. Her son, her baby, her Jack was gone...

"No...no...no...NOOO!" Her voice started as a whisper and gradually rose to a heart-breaking wail. She brought her hands up, covering her face. Muffled wails were all that came from behind her fingers as her shoulders shook. Agent Fowler placed a comforting hand on her back, his eyes closed and face pained. Miko wasn't too far off, The normally upbeat girl was sniffling and hugging Bulkhead's leg. The Wrecker simply placed his large hand against her back, his face grim. He may not have been as close to Jack as he was to Miko, but he knew the pain of losing a comrade well.

Raf had started crying, forcing him to remove his glasses as he attempted to wipe away his tears with his shirt sleeve. Bumblebee couldn't even muster up any words to say his friend, his own posture slumped and projecting an air of depression. He his human friend into his arms and Raf pressed himself against the scout. Bumblebee had seen this human gesture of comfort before and though he was not human, it was all he had to offer.

Ratchet was slumped over at his computer monitors, his hand placed over his face, obscuring it and his head was bowed. While the Autobot's human charges had grated his nerve more times than he cared to count, that didn't mean any of them should've had to die.

Optimus stood motionless, eyes closed in regret and his fists clenched in quiet sorrow.

Arcee's expression no better. If she could, she'd be crying, her bottom lip seemed to quiver as her hand outstretched shakily towards Jack's body but just as she was about to touch him, she pulled back like she'd been scalded. Suddenly her face contorted in anger and with what could be described as a roar, she pounded a fist into a nearby wall denting it. It was like there was a curse on her. Everytime she took a partner, they died. That seemed to be the painful and constant reality that refused to be ignored in Arcee's life.

They'd had failed. In retrieving Optimus, they had lost Jack. They did not know how, they did not even know why. All that mattered was that he was no longer with them, for whatever reason.

Most of the group had turned away leaving no one watching Jack's body, had someone been paying attention they would've noticed a silvery material start to appear underneath Jack and silently rise upward and around the young man quickly encasing him.

Meanwhile, June had brought her tear stained face out of her hands and brought her red eyes up to where Jack's body would've been but that was not the sight that she saw. In place of painful sight of seeing her son's supposed corpse she saw a silver cube. It was around the length of Jack's body and possessed strange blue lines of energy that ran across, appearing similar to a computer's inner workings. June wasn't the only who noticed, Ratchet too was now staring at the cube. For what seem to be the hundredth time, he started to scan the mysterious object and the data that was fed to him could only be described as shocking.

"By the Allspark..." came his amazed voice.

Everyone seemed to snap out of their respective funks and looked to the cube and quickly huddled around it.

"W-Where's Jack?" June gasped, her voice cracking as she stuttered.

"He is inside..." Ratchet answered. "...his vitals..." he trailed off.

"His vitals are what?" Arcee asked urgently.

Ratchet looked towards her, optics wide. "...are green. He's alive." he finished quietly.

Everyone stared at the med-bot before turning to the cube their attitudes slowly turned from despair to questioning. They approached the cube trying to get a better look while Ratchet started yet another scan.

"What's happening?" Fowler quickly asked.

"I've never seen this before." Ratchet stated with a shake of his head. "Have you, Optimus?"

The Prime took a second to contemplate before answering. "No, old friend, I have not."

"Is he okay in there?" Arcee asked having just recovering from her shock.

Ratchet turned back to his monitor. "His vitals read stable but... there's something else."

"W-What?" June gasped out. The woman was on one heck of of emotional roller coaster, first her son comes back from a hazardous mission where just the thought of him going gave her a heart attack then he came back fine only to collapse in pain he then he died only to come back and be surrounded some thing.

"I-I-I," Ratchet stuttered.

"Spit it out, doc! What's wrong with him?" Bulkhead said.

"I-I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Ratchet exclaimed almost completely losing his composure. "The other reading that's coming from his body is Energon!"

Bumblebee summed up everyone's thoughts with a loud exclaim that almost sounded like 'Not possible!', the other's voiced similar opinions, all except for Optimus. "What do you mean exactly, old friend?"Optimus asked. Ratchet calmed down as he explained. "There is an extremely high concentration of Energon inside Jack's body, but it's not just inside him, it's spreading within him." He turned back to the monitors again. "It's...changing him...on every level! His muscles, his cells, brain, bone and even cellular structure is different. It I didn't know any better, I would say resembles a Protoform but at the same time his body still has organic components. I daresay that he's... techno-organic!"

That declaration left the room in shock, but Ratchet just wasn't done yet. "His bones and muscles are starting to show a particular change. Hmmm...his bones appear to be made of Cybertonian metals...! His muscle are also showing to be infused with them as well."

"He's turning into an Autobot!" Miko said excitingly.

"No." Ratchet dismissed bluntly. "Jack is becoming something that we've never seen before. I don't what just yet as it seems his body is still going through whatever this transformation is, we will have to wait to see once Jack emerges from his..." Ratchet didn't know what call the cube.

"Cocoon?" Raf suggested.

"Thank you Rafael."

"That just makes him sound like a bug!" Miko rolled her eyes.

It been several hours since the cube appeared. In that time, Miko and Raf had been returned home, June had also gone home needing to sleep off the stress that the entire situation had brought on her. Fowler was preparing to leave but whent to speak with Optimus first.

"Optimus," He began, " you know I must speak with superiors about this."

"I do not think that would be wise, Agent Fowler." Optimus spoke gravely. "We know that Jack is unharmed despite not knowing what is now happening to him. It does not stretch the imagination to assume that your government would think to test or experiment on Jack. At the moment, none of us know what will happen but there is doubt it is a danger to anyone."

"That's a lot of what-ifs there, Optimus."

"I understand, Until we have further information, it would be better to not say anything."

Fowler seem to accept that and left without complaint. Optimus glanced over towards berth that Jack was still occupying, Ratchet was still at the computer, monitoring with almost obsessive diligence, Shifting his gaze, he saw Arcee sitting next to the cube, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead had retired to their respective quarters.

Optimus was fully aware of how much time Arcee and Jack spent together. His SIC had lost much but slowly she was regaining herself. He would even dare to presume just that the two's partnership may go even beyond the professional sense. He could only hope that when Jack emerged things would still turn out well for all.

 **Nexus: That's all folks!** **See you in the ne-**

 **Orion: WAIT! You forgot the clue**

 **Nexus: WHAT DID YOU SAY? CAN YOU TURN OFF THE ALARM?**

 ***A hammer slams into Nexus knocking him out.***

 **Sapphire: IT'S 9:00 PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!**

 **Orion: Sorry Sapph. Anyway here is the clue:**

 **I am the twin of the screaming star, a seeker am i, I'm slippery, streamlined and sleek, I've traveled far, and now once again see a chance for peace. Who am I?**

 **Orion: See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3: To Rise from the Ashes

**Nexus: (groan) That hurt. Anyway here is chapter three.**

 **Orion: Nexus doesn't own Transformers or Transformers Prime. Hasbro does.**

Chapter #3: To Rise from the Ashes

Arcee sat next the strange cube that housed Jack. Jackson Darby, A teenaged human, Her partner and charge, And what else exactly? That was the question that plagued the femme's mind: What was Jack's position in her life? No matter how many times she asked she couldn't come to a straight answer. The closest she could come to an answer was simply whatever Jack wanted to be. He was already her friend, if he wished to just be her partner, she was fine with that, almost. Almost was the operative word, there though. The rational, militant, overall dominant portion of her mind was okay with the idea, some would even say satisfied. The rest of her was a completely different story.

Though she hadn't expressed it a part of her wanted more. It was a silly idea, maybe downright stupid. They weren't physically compatible, she was metal, he was flesh. She could live thousands of years, he'd be lucky if he reached ninety. She couldn't produce a child, just as much as Jack couldn't mentor a Protoform. Human and Cybertronians were similar in emotional ranges, but even then that wasn't enough. Humans were very much about touching one another, Hugs, kissing, all physical gestures of comfort. If she touched Jack, she felt it. She felt the softness of his skin and warmth that came from his body. Jack would only feel cold, hard metal. They were too different and yet...

Arcee shook such thoughts away. Here she was wondering about their relationship, if you wanted to call it that, and for all they knew, Jack was mutating into a monster. That thought brought a dark look on her face. She just thought of Jack turning out like Cliffjumper, becoming a monster who's soul purpose was to destroy. The blue femme turned her newly gained ire on the cube next to her staring at i, as though trying to penetrate and burn a hole in it with her optics. It killed her not knowing what was going on inside the stupid thing.

"Arcee." Ratchet called from his monitors.

"Yes?" She answered, her gaze not leaving the cube.

"You should get some rest. Staying here won't do anything."

Arcee felt a bit of annoyance and stubbornness build up in her. "I'm fine, Ratchet. Besides, he's my partner and I'm his guardian outside Nurse Darby. I should be here." 'I had to leave him alone when he was at Vector Sigma, and look what happened. If I can help it, he's not getting out my sight. Cube or no cube.'

Ratchet knew better than to argue with her. Arcee was a tough, capable and professional soldier but when it came to personal matters she... wasn't always logical or completely rational.

Shutting down his computer, the medic walked away his processors in overdrive with thoughts. What would become of Jack? Even if he emerged from the cube okay, what would happen next? Would he be the same or so different that none of them recognized him? The largest question was, what would Fowler and his superiors do? If Jack came out changed, they could only guess at how the human government would react.

He glanced back at the cube and Arcee. He thought about staying but put the idea down. For the moment, he wasn't needed. If anything happened Arcee would be there and at the ready. Also, as an added precaution he had set the scanners to give off a base-wide alarm should anything occur.

It had been several hours since Ratchet left and Arcee had finally gone into sleep mode still laying next to the cube had she been awake she would have seen that the blue energy slowly faded away. As it did the cube slowly seem to reduce its solidity as it started to recede, splitting open from the top as it returned to its liquid state,

at this moment Ratchet's alarm sensed the activity and came online. The blaring alarm was enough to bring Arcee out of sleep mode. the blue Autobot's optics were instantly open and she was alert. She looked to her side as she saw the remains of the cube fall to Jack's side. She blinked several times at the sight before her.

At the same moment and escaping Arcee's notice the rest of the Autobots hurried in and Ratchet go to the computer deactivating the alarm while Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee approached Arcee who was now standing in front of the berth.

Optimus was the first to speak. "Arcee, report."

The blue femme looked at the Prime from over her shoulder. "You might just want to see for yourself." Her expression was one of shock and confusion as she moved to the side allowing them to see Jack, or at least what they assumed to be Jack.

Jack had been a fairly healthy young man of seventeen around 5'8" in height. His hair was short, black and tossed to the side with blue eyes. His attire was always a long-sleeved grays shirt, blue jeans and a pair of gray sneakers. The figure who now laid on the berth however did not match the majority of Jack's description despite it looking both human and male.

The figure was easily 6'0" and his hair was longer than Jack's had been. Several strands hung in his face with more on the back of his neck. While not long by any stretch of the imagination it was noticable difference. There also wasn't a shred of normal human apparel on him instead the entirety of his body minus his head was covered in coated in black-chrome armor. The armor itself was not bulky and was form fitting. It seemed segmented at various joints, with another plate of armor covering the elbows and knees. The overall design of it vaguely resembled Cybertonian armor that had been scaled down and fitted for a human And there was a light blue Autobot symbol on the center of the figure's chest.

The armor was form fitting enough to display that the body structure was also different from Jack's. Again, Jack was pretty healthy but now he was what some would describe as toned. The human seemed to have the physique reminiscent of a fully grown decathalon athlete than a teenager.

("That's Jack?") Bumblebee asked, optics wide.

"He looks a little...different?" Bulkhead commented hesitantly.

"It is indeed Jack," Ratchet said from the computer. "He may look different but my data shows he bears the exact changes I mentioned earlier. This is, without doubt, Jackson Darby."

"You know," Jack said, gaining everyone's attention, "If you have questions, all you gotta do is ask."

At this time they noticed another change: Jack's eyes. They had been blue and while they still were, they seemed to glow. The color reminded the 'bots of Energon for the most part.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Optimus asked.

The transformed human sat up and swung his legs over the side of the berth before answering.

"Okay. Better than okay, actually. I've haven't felt this good in my life!" He said, smiling slightly.

Jack took a moment to inspect himself. As he took in his armored appearance, he noticed that the slight chill that littered the base was absent. He silently marveled at the armor that now coated him. It felt light, almost like it wasn't even there. When he was done, he looked up to see the Autobots, who were currently staring at him intensely.

"You've got some explaining to do," Arcee stated, tone and expression firm. Though it quickly softened. "It's good to have you back, Hot Shot.

"Good to be back," Jack said, rubbing his head. "Sooo, what do you want to know first?"

Bumblebee was the first to speak up this time. ("How did you die and come back to life? Most people stay dead when they… you know die." )

Jack turned to the scout and gave him a deadpan look. "You say that like you didn't want me back..."

Several pairs of eyes widened with the group glancing at each other.

This time Bulkhead asked the question. "Did you understand what he said?"

Jack shrugged, not understanding the problem. "Yeah,as clear as day. Why?"

"Jack, you just understood Cybertronian in its purest form." Ratchet revealed, his tone a strange mix of contemplation and disbelief. "So far, Rafael is the only human who could understand so fluently but even then he studied diligently."

Now Jack was confused. "But, but, it sounded just like english." He protested.

"That is the least of our concerns at the moment." Optimus interrupted, raising a hand. "Jack, we need to know what happened to you and why, if you are able to tell us."

Jack to a deep breath. "This," he began, "is going to be a doozy."

"Jack, you are talking to a bunch of aliens robots who have been fighting a war for thousands of years There's next to nothing that's really going to shock us." Arcee commented casually.

"I'll remember that you said that. Basically, two of the Thirteen, Prima and Liege Maximo, pulled my soul out of my body to explain to me that Primus was supposedly impressed by me and when I went to Vector Sigma. Primus took the moment to look into my soul and decided to give me some kind of 'gift'." He made a gesture towards his armor. "All that I had to do was agree, but my body had to die temporarily so that it could even accept the 'gift' aaaand, here we all are." Jack said rather quickly.

The Autobots just stared at him for several seconds. Their expressions had changed as Jack told his little tale. At first they were calm before transitioning to interested and then finally to absolute shock. All their optics were wider than Jack had ever seen them. Hell, even Optimus looked surprised! Jack started fidgeted under their collective gazes and the reigning silence that swiftly descended up the area.

After several more moments of this, Jack couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, look. You asked and I told you that it was a bit of a doozy." He threw his hands up for added effect.

Optimus was the first to regain his cool though. "I believe you Jack, Primus passed the Matrix of Leadership on to me, It is possible that Primus would speak to you as he once spoke to me."

"It justs keep piling up." Ratchet groaned, his face gaining a dull look. "Why can't you human do anything simple or at the very least act in a predictable manner?"

"Because we love to just annoy you, Ratchet." Jack commented getting what he guessed to be the Autobot version of a snort.

Bulkhead added in his two scents. "Ya know, had anyone else said that and didn't have Optimus to vouch for them, I'd say you were fulla scrap." Bulkhead admitted.

Arcee elbowed him in return causing the Wrecker to put his hands up in defense. "What? I'm just being honest. It's a crazy story!"

Ignoring the urge to point out how he'd already said it was crazy, Jack decided to ask his own question. "So, what now?"

"Get some rest." Optimus answered. "Tomorrow we will inform the others and perform a more proper investigation."

With that the team dispersed back to their quarters leaving Jack alone on the berth, all except for Arcee who sat down next to him.

"You okay?" She asked, quietly.

Jack took a moment before answering glancing once more at his armored hands. "I'm fine really. While I didn't know what exactly was going to happen, I did agree. So, I'm not complaining, yet."

After several moments of silence, she just layed back on the berth. She decided to wait and think about everything else in the morning. Just as she was about to close her optics and go into sleep mode she felt something rest itself against her leg. She glanced down to see Jack had changed positions and propping himself up against her. "And what are you doing?" she asked. Jack turned his head to look at her. "I was here first. Don't like it, you've got own quarters."

Arcee rolled her optics. "I didn't think that position was comfortable for a human."

"I'm not even sure I am human anymore." With that statement he turned away closing the discussion as Arcee didn't say anything in return. If Jack hadn't turned away he would've seen the small flash of guilt that appeared on Arcee's face. The two just layed there in silence until sleep caught up with them and whisked them out consciousness.

When Jack awoke, he found himself still against Arcee. He glanced up at the femme only to get her optics staring back up at him.

"Morning," he said yawning and stretching.

"Finally up?" Arcee commented, "You snore pretty loudly."

Jack gave her a shrug in return. "I told you, you didn't have stay." As he made to remove himself from the berth, and noted that it felt like something was connected to him. He looked down to see a series of cable connecting to his chest.

"Don't move." A familiar voice called to him.

Looking to the side, Jack saw Ratchet back at the monitors again.

"At it again?" Jack said. He was kind of annoyed that Ratchet could put stuff on him in his sleep and not wake him up.

"Yes, with your transformation complete, I've been able to discover much more about you new body than before." Ratchet pulled up a schematic. "Your entire skeletal system has been replaced with dense Cybertronian metal, I'd argue that it's nigh-unbreakable. In addition, your bodily tissues have been entwined with the same metal as result, they've all hardened significantly. Not only can you withstand virtually any form of assault but I would guess that your strength has increased as a result. There is something else as well."

"What? You've just described me to be like a freaking tank. What else could be there?"

"You still retain a large amount of Energon in your system. It seems that your body is literally producing a highly refined version, which is now being stored within your cells. Not only have they adapted to the Energon, they're renewing themselves." Ratchet noted.

"'Renewing themselves' Don't you mean dividing?"

The med-bot shook his head, "No, I mean that your cells are constantly repairing themselves."

That was the atom bomb. Jack instantly stopped thinking about anything else and focused on that. He recalled a health lecture on how cells divided themselves and why people age, the human body could only divide cells so many times before it simply wasn't possible anymore. That was why humans aged and withered; the human body just shut down over time. Ratchet was say that was NOT going to happen to him, he wasn't going to age. You'd think he would be leaping for joy. He'd be able to stay with the Autobots, provided they all survived the war, he'd be able to stay with Arcee, but he would leave everyone else behind, his mom, Miko, Raf even Fowler. It was like he'd been given access to one world, only to lose his connection to another.

Ratchet was also wrapping up his explanation. "...you might be able to even regenerate wounds on your own but that is all speculation."

Jack snapped back to his senses just an Ratchet stopped talking. "If it's speculation, then what're we going to do? Put me through the gauntlet?"

"I'm not familiar with that phrase but if you mean test you, then, yes." Ratchet answered. "You may also get up now."

Jack gently removed the cables from his chest and hopped off the berth with Arcee herself getting up after him.

"C'mon," Arcee said and started to walk. "You've got an appointment with the S.A.F.E."

Jack jogged to catch up with her. "Okay, but would about my mom, Miko and Raf? Don't I get to atleast say something to them?"

"They are already here," Ratchet responded, following the two. "As well as Agent Fowler. They, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are all waiting for us down in the observation room."

"So they've already seen me?" Jack could only guess what their reactions were.

"Oh yeah," Arcee said, giving him a smile. "Miko wouldn't stop taking pictures and talking about how 'cool' you looked. Raf was really just glad to see that you were okay. Fowler was relieved too but he also wants to see what you can do. As for your mom well...she was interesting to say the least."

"What did she do?" Jack could almost picture her possibly going nuclear and almost losing her mind.

"She took it rather well, all things considered." Arcee replied.

Ratchet made a face. "That's putting it lightly. She bombarded me with so many questions that I barely understood what she was saying half the time."

Jack sighed. "That's mom." Was all he said as the three entered the elevator. Not a couple moments later it descended down towards the lower levels.

Down within the S.A.F.E. observation room June Darby was pacing in front of the gathered Autobots and humans.

"Where is he? Why didn't you come get me the moment he was awake?" June Darby was a mother on a mission. She was looking left, right, up and down for any sign of Jack.

"My apologies, Mrs. Darby. Jack emerged from the cube several hours after we had already returned you home. I thought it best that everyone, including Jack, had time to recuperate from this ordeal. Ratchet and Arcee will be bring him shortly." Optimus placated, looking down at the almost irate woman.

"I don't think that'll calm her down." Miko whispered to Raf.

"She's a mom." Raf explained. "It's her job to worry."

The elevator door opened, revealing the Ratchet, Arcee and Jack.

"I told you she worries." Arcee quipped as she got out and saw the pacing woman.

"Rub it in why don't you?" Jack quipped back.

He had not taken a single step of the elevator when he was met with his mother taking him into a tight hug.

"Jack Darby, don't you ever do that again!" The nurse said, her head resting on Jack's armored torso.

Jack gently returned the embrace but noticed something, he could tell his mom was touching him but he couldn't really feel it. It was similar to when you get hit with something but it didn't hurt. You were just aware of it. His recent worries of dealing with and explaining his immortality came back to the forefront his mind with a passion. Despite this Jack didn't let it show. He just smiled.

"I'll try?"

"Not good enough." She said tenderly and squeezed him harder.

At that moment Miko took her opportunity to butt in. "Man you got tall. I mean, I know you were bigger but still, you seem bigger standing up!"

June took this time to back away from her son and look him up in down. "Jack, what happened?"

Jack began to respin the tale of Prima, Maximo, Primus, his upgrades and armor. He notably left out his current situation with his recent supposed immortality. 'Don't think their brains will survive that just yet. Hell, I'm not sure I can survive telling anyone but the Autobots.'

"You actually met two of the original Transformers?" Raf asked more than a little awed.

"That's so cool!" Miko exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"I'm just glad you're okay." June sighed in relief before worry filtered back into her expression. "But look at you! What about school? How can you even go back to town?"

"Uh," Jack sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "...I don't know."

"We will think of something." Optimus broke in. "For right now, we need to ascertain your abilities, Jack."

Jack nodded and headed for the elevator again. He passed Fowler who had yet to say anything of arrival.

"Knock 'em dead kid." He said plainly as the boy walked by.

Jack gave a chuckle. "Let's just hope this doesn't knock me dead."

He heard his mother call to him right before the elevator closed. "Don't you even joke about that!"

As the elevator opened Jack stepped out observing his new surrounding. After the destruction of the first S.A.F.E. Ratchet and Raf had redesigned the new one to be sturdier and feature holograms to make the scenario more realistic. The room was now even larger than it had been before and definitely had a more advanced look to it. Whereas before it had been a mash-up of turrets, ramps and other equipment, all of its surfaces were smooth leaving no indication of where something may or may not pop up.

Jack had to admit he was a little intimidated. New body or not, he just wasn't sure what he could do and he wasn't a trained soldier. Not to mention that while his body was covered in high-tech armor, his head was currently an open target and thus, free game.

In that instant the armor shift, rapidly developing up his neck before covering his face in a smooth, black and faceless helmet. If Jack wasn't surprised by that, he definitely shocked when when a blue HUD appeared in front his face. He noticed several features right away, in the upper right there was a representation of his armor. 'Probably to display damage', he concluded. Below it was a percentage display with an 'ENERGON' display. Lastly, there was a rectangular radar on the left side, show his current position as a green arrow.

"Jack, are you prepared?" Optimus' voice asked over a speaker.

"I'm ready. Now or never." He said calmly.

"Begin the simulation." the Autobot leader ordered.

Jack watched as the entire room started to shift, the area surrounding him turning pitch black as a column of green light formed at the center of the floor it quickly spread out engulfing Jack and forcing him to raise his arms to shield his eyes.

When the bright light dissipated, Jack brought his arms down and took in what was before him. He was in the middle of what seemed to be a part of the Nevada desert, there were several large rock formations scattered around him and the various sand dunes. Looking up he saw that there was even a simulated sky complete with a sun and small amount of clouds. Jack was amazed not only at the scenery but at the fact that he even felt heat bear down on top of him and the wind blow past him.

He did not have time to dwell anymore as a beeping sound went off in his helmet and a red dot appeared to the left of his position on the radar. Jack turned only to be met with the sight of a turret fire a green bolt of energy and hitting him square on, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying. Jack mentally berated himself for not reacting fast enough as he sailed through the air. Upon approaching the ground he flipped himself to land on his feet and skid backwards. Jack blinked behind his helmet. It was strange, the blast hit him but it didn't exactly hurt. Also there was something else he felt. It was kind've like a tingle in the back of his mind and for a split second, if felt like he wasn't in control. Not like something had taken him over but like something pushed him to perform that action. He hadn't had to really think about it. He just did it.

The young man wasn't give anymore time to ponder as the turret resumed it firing at him. Jack ran to the side, the turret tracking his movement and firing faster as Jack headed towards a nearby rock. He needed to find cover, if only to give him a moment to think. As he appoarched the rock, another red dot appeared in front of him.

The ground started to rise up in front him, sand and dirt giving way. Whatever was under there was big or at least when compared to Jack himself. Jack was still running towards it, he didn't have time to stop as that blasted turret was still firing at him, So instead Jack jumped. Jack didn't know if he'd made the right move as he wasn't completely sure he if could jump over whatever it was. But to his pleasant surprise, he cleared the growing mound in front of him. At the same time, he felt that same tickle in the the back of his mind. Like before he shifted his weight in mid-air and flipped over the new threat, clearing at least ten feet in height. Not a moment after he landed he broke out into a sprint. As he neared his destination he rolled allowing another blast to sail over his head and at the same time stopping right behind the rock. As he heard several blaster bolts collide the formation in front him, but paid no heed since the turret wasn't really what he needed to worry about at the moment.

Jack peeked from behind the rock to see what looked like a standard Vehicon drone except instead of the normal purple coloration he was used to seeing, it was grey. The drone turned around and stared directly at him before starting into a full on charge.

In the observation room, the Autobots and company watched the display and were more than a little impressed.

"Did you SEE HIM?" Miko exclaimed, her eyes glued to the sight. Raf was right next to her, wathcing in silent awe.

"The kid's got some moves." Fowler admitted his arms crossed and expression pondering.

For her part June was silent a little too worried the now charging robot and turret that continued to blast at her son to comment.

"I didn't think a human could move like that..." Bulkhead trailed off.

("He didn't even hesitate. It's like he's been doing this for years. I just barely kept up.") Bumblebee noted.

"But he hasn't. I don't know about any of you, but I've never seen Jack do any sort of training." Arcee commented, her optics wide with surprise.

"I think I have the answer." Ratchet said, gaining the other's attention. "I've installed scanners in the S.A.F.E. that constantly scan whoever is down there. I originally put this as a failsafe, in case one of us took too much damage which would prompt the room to shut down. They've just read something interesting." Ratchet glanced at the his monitor screen before speaking again. "It seems that Jack's brain is sending out signals, which then filter out to the rest of his body. It's like he's one big processing unit."

"Could you be more specific, old friend?" Optimus asked.

"I theorize that when Jack reacted to the turret, he naturally thought of a way to avoid it. His body picked up on this and acted out what he wanted or needed to do in that situation. This is all probably on the subconscious level, which would explain his lack of hesitation. Unless I'm wrong, Jack should be able to pull off any physical maneuver, as long as he can visualize it and the factors of the environment allow for it..."

"Allowing him to adapt to any situation." Optimus concluded. "If Jack only has to visualize, the possibilities could be endless. He'd need only to watch and memorize a seasoned combatant's movements and almost instantly have a form combat ready for him utilize." He turned to Ratchet. "Begin the second wave."

 **Nexus: So that's all for now. Damn I'm tired, hey Orion!**

 **Orion: What!**

 **Nexus: What time is it?!**

 *** Orion pickups a clock and chucks it at Nexus.***

 **Orion: TIME FOR YOU TO GET A DAM CLOCK!**

 **Nexus: ow. OK, lets see...11:00… fuck this shit I'm going to bed.**

 **Oh! The clue:**

 **I act through logic, statistics and data. To me there is no need for emotion. My name is feared by my enemies and as I walk the ground shakes. In battle or a laboratory, I am the master of both. Who am I?**

 **Nexus: See you in the next chapter. XD**


	4. Chapter4: The limits of man and machine

**Nexus: Hello everyone, so I and Orion just want to give a shout out to AndromedaAI** **as they suggested that the answer to the answer to the first riddle was either Thundercracker or Skywarp.**

 **Orion: I didn't even think people even knew about them!**

 **Nexus: In full honesty I am expecting everyone to get riddle's 2 & 3, but I never thought that someone would get so close. Now for a quick history lesson dear children. Commander Starscream of the Decepticon armada was a commander of a squad energon seeker before the start of the Great War, and was widely considered of if not the best. Starscream had two other siblings, the older was actually Skywarp. **

**Orion : I think that's enough history for one day. Anyway,** **Nexus doesn't own Transformers or Transformers Prime. Hasbro does.**

Chapter #4: The limits of man and machine

Jack dove from behind his rock just as the drone plowed through it and reducing it to rumble, sending debris flying in all directions. Jack quickly collected himself as the turret went back to firing at him. He broke out into a flat out run and quickly becoming a black blur against the brown environment. The drone had realising that it missed its target and turned chasing after the young man. This did not go unnoticed by Jack, his radar picking up the approaching threat at the same time several red dots also appeared on the radar surrounding him. More turrets and drones were popping up out of the ground were rising up as well. Jack's mind was racing, he needed a weapon or something and he didn't know how strong he was nor how much damage he could take. While he wasn't worrying about dying, he was concerned on how to use his own body. After all It didn't matter if Primus had given him every blessing in the world if he couldn't do anything with it! Jack started to weave inbetween the lazer blasts ducking, flipping and rolling, through the constant barrage that was being thrown at him. He could not afford to get pinned down as the turrets were relentless in the pursuit added with around four drones that were as equally determined, Jack knew he was in a pretty horrible situation all the way around. He needed an edge, and he needed it badly!

It was then that his armor pulled another miracle. The armor started to elongate around his legs on the outside of his calves at the same time it also grew small wing like protrusions on his back. The objects on his legs appeared to be vents of some kind. Jack didn't really notice this change until blue fire poured forth from the vents sending him forward with immense speed and kicking up a huge trail of dust and sand, if it wasn't for his newly acquired sense of balance Jack would've stumbled and hit the dirt but instead only he wobbled for a second before straightening out. Instead of running he was now seemingly 'skating' over the ground. Jack quickly noticed that the barrage of turret fire that had once almost overwhelmed him was gone and as he glanced over his shoulder he saw that the turrets were still firing and tracking him but were far behind him. His increase in speed had left them and even the still pursuing drones in the dust, literally, Jack pivoted himself around so that he was facing the drones before speeding towards them. As he approached the first, it lashed out at him with an arm. Having none of it, Jack leaped over the strike and landed on the offending appendage and wasted no time racing up the arm towards the drone's head. When he closed in on its head he aimed a punch at it, Jack's armored fist collided with the drone's face causing it to stagger, while it wasn't enough to make it fall over, it was more than enough to make it have to steady itself.

Jack was not willing to push his luck at what may have been a lucky strike. He pushed off the drone and into the air, the drone's height and his own thrusters pushing him much higher in the than before and the turrets turned their sights upwards as Jack rose into the air forcing the teen to twist and spin out of the way of their fire with the help of his thrusters.

' _These things are becoming annoying!_ ' Jack mentally groaned. He needed to take them out now though he was in no position to do so, As his ascent slowed Jack had a thought, he imagined all the times he'd seen the Autobots firing their blasters. Jack had expected to get something similar but instead he received yet another surprise, Instead of a blaster forming on his arm, blue energy began to collect in the palms of his hands. Deciding to not question it, Jack aimed at a turret below him and with just a little thought the energy blast shot of his palm with little recoil. The blast traveled quickly through the air, striking the unlucky turret, its metal twisting and contorting it. Jack smiled behind his helmet before turning his attention towards the other turrets and repeated the initial process and swiftly dispatched them as he descended.

The drones had gathered around what would soon be Jack's landing zone. Jack fired several blasts at them but while his blast of energy had decimated the turrets, the drones were only staggered, to Jack's credit, his blasts had left moderate sized holes and dents in their armor. Seeing that his most recent weapon was doing enough Jack ceased fire and angled himself to try and shift the path of his fall. However he wasn't able to swerve enough before he hit the fist of a drone. Unlike the turret blast, this hit left a stinging sensation on his torso as it sent him flying through the air. His sudden flight was stopped when he collided into one of the larger rock formations the size of a small mountain. The impact left him buried in it with a spiderweb of cracks forming around him.

The drones wasted little time in storming his downed position. Jack reacted quickly, ripping both arms out of the rubble and lifting them above his head. His fingertips ground their way into the rock's surface using his new level of strength Jack flip himself upward so that his feet were pointing up towards the simulated sky, not a second later, a drone's fist struck were his torso had been and right below where his head now was. The force of the punch shook the rock but it still held and Jack kicked off it his thrusters flaring to life. Like earlier, he aimed for the drone's head but this time Jack did something a little different.

As he threw his right arm forward and it changed, elongating and sharpening itself forming a black, two foot blade. Jack didn't hesitate to drive it into the opposing drone's visored optics, the new blade ripped through the visor's left side with little resistance before Jack slashed it out the right side with a horizontal strike. As the blade ripped out the side of the drone's head it drug the remains of what had been the drones optics with it. Jack paid no heed to what some would call gore as he place his left hand within the newly formed opening and letting out a series of energy blasts that attempted to dent through the back of the drone's cranium.

The observation room it was all completely quiet, they watched on as Jack continued to hack through the remainder of the drones. Using his thrusters, energy blasts and blade, he picked at them; slashing limbs that neared him, blasting at their faces and optics, while using his size and speed to outmaneuver them. They were all rapt in the sight of the young man slowly decimating his opposition.

Fowler smacked his forehead with his hand. "What...was that?!"

"It would seem," Ratchet began,"that Jack is adapting to his change rather quickly. What we see now is the result."

Optimus nodded. "Shut down the simulation, Ratchet. I think we've seen enough."

As Jack tore his blade out of the neck of a drone, everything around him suddenly turned green before quickly deconstructing itself. Jack lept of the disappearing drone to the floor. Similar to before, the entire room turned black before it returned to it's original state.

With the stressful situation over, Jack's thrusters, blade and helmet retracted back into the armor. As he began to walk back to the entrance of the S.A.F.E., Jack began to reflect on his 'battle'.

When he'd been in crazy situations before everything seemed to be a blur, one event just leading into another despite all the quick thinking he did during most of those situations, it was just like a bad adrenaline rush. But during the simulation, even with all that was going on, he remembered every little detail. He remembered every piece of metal that he saw be chipped or hacked away by his assaults. It was like the battle didn't faze him, for now he just chalk it up to knowing it was a simulation.

As he entered the observation room, Jack was greeted to the sight of impressed, amazed, and contemplative faces. Miko was already in his face jumping up and down in front of him before anyone else could say anything.

"You should've seen yourself!" the japanese girl exclaimed. "You were BOOM, BOOM, HACK, SLASH!" She started to make over dramatic poses and hand gestures.

Jack just stared at her, somewhat amused. He turned towards the rest of the group taking in their expressions, most of them were just quietly observing him waiting for some type of prompt. After several minutes of silence Jack finally spoke.

"Sooo...how'd I do?" was his nervous question.

"Not bad." Bulkhead admitted.

("For one thing, you were so fast that it was hard to keep up with you.") Bumblebee added.

"Really?" Jack hadn't thought much of his speed and he didn't feel tired, which usually helped to indicate how fast he was going or at least how hard he was running.

Bee nodded. ("Especially when you activated those thrusters. How did you do that anyway?")

Jack thought back for a second before answering with a shrug.

At that point Ratchet cut in retelling Jack his findings and results.

"Okay, so my brain is now connect to my body in such a way that I can do what I imagine as long as it is within the scope of my abilities?"

Ratchet nodded before Optimus decided to speak. "Jack, you have been given a great gift but now you must hone it, when able, you will spar with us and run other simulations in the S.A.F.E."

The armored teen nodded. "I understand, Optimus."

"For now, though, it would be best if you return home and recuperate."

"That brings us back to before." June stated with a sigh. "How will you go to school? Or to work looking like that?"

"Uh," Jack sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "...I don't know."

"Wait!" Raf cutting off any possible backlash June was about to unleash. "You said that your and body react to what you want to do? And we've seen you turn it into other things."

Jack nodded.

"Then you might be able to either to retract it or turn it into something else." the young boy said brightly.

"Not like I've got anything else to lose." Jack imagined that he was back in his normal clothes and looking just like he did before he met Prima and Maximo.

A dim glow surrounded him briefly for a second before dissipating. The armor started to change and his form shrunk. As Jack seemingly lost mass, his armor seem to transform. As the armor transform itself, it left behind skin and cloth till all that was left of the armor was the Autobot insignia which quickly faded away leaving Jack in his 'normal' state.

Jack gave himself a once over. "You know, I really didn't think that'd work."

"Well, it does make sense," Raf started. "If you are anything like the Autobots, this might be like an alt mode. To help disguise yourself."

"This is just too awesome!" Miko said bouncing around again. "I should've taken a picture!"

Jack almost laughed. Almost, As he stared at his mom, Miko and Raf, he remembered that sooner than he thought they'd be gone. The life of the average human being wasn't long when compared to a Cybertronian's...or his now.

Jack banished the thought. He'd cross the bridge eventually but it didn't have to be now. For now, life was okay.

Optimus Prime was not a happy bot at the moment. He was currently dealing with an issue that had been addressed not too long ago. In front of the Prime stood Agent Fowler, arms crossed and expression slightly grim. The two had struck up their previous discussion about Jack's transformation.

"Optimus," Fowler began. "We've seen what the kid can do and it's nothing short of amazing. He's gone from a scrawny kid who had to run away and generally keep out of the way to an up and coming one man army!"

Fowler was honestly impressed about Jack's performance. "If it could be adapted to trained soldiers or military personnel…"

"I know what you are hinting at, Agent Fowler and sadly, I cannot condone it." Optimus was regretful but firm. "What you ask is not something that can be easily done nor considered ethically right."

"Care to elaborate?" Fowler asked.

"It's simple," a voice cut in, drawing the two's attention. It was Ratchet. "What you ask would require extensive testing and even experimentation. While we now see the results of Jack's transformation, we may have only scratched the surface."

"All the more reason that we should try and see if we can reproduce it." The agent pressed on.

Ratchet regarded him with an ounce of annoyance. "Not even with our level of technology, do any of us understand exactly how Jack conversion from human to this techno-organic state occurred. Even Jack himself does not know. The only way to increase our understanding on the matter would be to dissect him."

Optimus strongly shook his head in disapproval. "Jack is apart of this team. A friend and a comrade. I will not allow him to be a test subject."

Fowler tried again. "What if we can make something similar to Jack has now without actually having to hurt him?"

"Again, we do not know." Ratchet asserted. "Jack is the first case of this nature we have ever encountered, he is unique. Even if we could reproduce this, we stand to lose as much as we could gain."

Optimus continued on. "I would be hesitant to allow human access to this level of technology even if it was possible to replicate. As it stands, the governments of your world are not united and you represent only one of them. Many would wage war with each other should they ever gain the power. The potential that Jack has is unique to him and focused towards the defeat of the Decepticons. If you were able to produce more like him, it is conceivable that you would use such beings to to wage war with each other."

"I believe you're taking this a little far now Optimus..."

"I would disagree." Ratchet stated. "So far only your government has engaged the Decepticons and have sworn to their defeat. We do not know how others of this planet would react. Besides, with Jack being what he now is, he will eventually draw attention. Rogue organizations such as MECH my target him or even the Decepticons themselves. Right now, we only have to watch Jack, who is able to hide his abilities. We can train him and protect him. But if there were more like him, who knows how the situation may turn out!?"

"These are all the obstacles we would face if we knew how Jack's transformation truly worked. We do not and I will not allow Jack to be used, detained or possibly hurt for something like this." Optimus declared, staring down at Fowler.

The agent regarded the leader of the Autobot for several moments before speaking up again. "You're not leaving me with many options, Prime. I have to report this now."

"I understand, Agent Fowler. But remember, we Autobots have sworn to protect this planet and stop the Decepticons. We can not however simply allow to take Jack."

"I don't want to do that Optimus, I really don't! But we may need every edge we can get and sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."

"When you trample to rights of one, you eventually trample the rights of all."

Without another word Fowler turned to leave, Optimus having won this round. Ratchet watched to the dark-skinned human before regarding Optimus. "These humans are so anxious for a new weapon, even at the cost of one of their own."

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his planet, as are his superiors. They look to us for answers on how to proceed but they also have their own thoughts as well. Having more like Jack is a tempting prospect...hopefully they will respect our decision and trust us as they have done in the past."

"Hopefully is the operative word." Ratchet spoke darkly.

Not too far away stood Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee, they had heard the entire conversation and were not overly reassured.

("Would they really take Jack?") Bumblebee asked, glancing at his comrades.

"They'd try, and they'd fail." Arcee responded crossly, her expression almost hostile. Bulkhead put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Fowler's a jerk but not stupid. And Optimus wont let it come to that."

Arcee glanced up at Bulkhead, her expression now neutral. "For their own sake, it better not..."

To say that Jack Darby was a little confused was an understatement, His head was swarming with questions. He was sitting in his math class with a sheet of paper on his desk with around fifty problems on it. Nothing new there.

His teacher, Mrs. Gray, had wanted to see how far they had progressed and had just passed the paper. She'd spoken about the test a week before and strongly urged everyone to study. With all the things going on with the Autobots, he'd forgotten to even glance at the material! It didn't help that the test accounted for about a solid 20% of his grade.

So why was it, that the moment the test was set in front of him, he _understood all of it_? It seemed so surreal. He took one look, got a pencil out and went to work. It was so easy. His brain was going into overdrive, not from difficulty but from trying to get the work done faster. In under fifteen minutes he'd had completed the test and was looking it over.

' _Let's see...so far so good...oops, it's 19.58 not 19.60...did i make any other mistake_?' He went on like this for about two minutes before he rose and walked up to Mrs. Gray's desk. The woman looked up at him with mild surprise.

"Done already?" She asked before looking at the clock. "You still have another half hour."

"I'm done, ma'am." Jack stated with a smile. "Checked them out and everything."

Mrs. Gray gave him a calculating look. ' _Probably thinks a I cheat_.' Without a word she took the paper. Jack went back to his seat and laid his head down, waiting for the period to end.

The rest of his day went like this; the class read in history, Jack was ahead of them by two or three chapters, he went to biology and understood everything while most were left scratching their heads, and so on and so forth. He'd been given a little homework and that small amount that he had been given was completed the moment Jack got spare time.

Things had gone so smoothly and quickly that Jack barely realized that it was time to leave. Collecting his books, he walked out room of his last class. As he made his way for the exit through congested hallway something suddenly appeared to block his path. Or rather someone.

"What do you want, Vince?" Jack asked in a bored tone.

The redhead smirked at him as did his little posse of goons. "Ya know, I always thought you were a loser, Darby," Vince mocked. "Never guessed you were a nerd."

The bully turned gave a one his friends a high-five as they all laughed. Jack stared at them. Idiots, That's exactly what they were to him. After you face down giant transforming robots who planned to either destroy or enslave the planet, everything else just seemed to...stupid. Vince was a nuisance and Jack had little time for him.

"Wow, did you steal that from a little kid a preschool," Jack sneered quietly. "It was _obviously too original_ for you to come up with on your own."

Vince stopped laughing and glared. "What you say to me?"

Jack arched a brow. "Wow, deaf as well as stupid. That's a winning combination, right there."

As he said this, Jack failed to notice that everyone was now staring at them and slowly formed a crowd. Vince was clenching his fists, his face red. His goons had taken on hostile expressions, glaring and even baring their teeth at him! Jack...laughed. He laughed!

"Good god, those are the dumbest expressions I've ever seen!"

That was the final straw. Vince drew his fist back. Jack saw this and made no motion to move. Instead he waited until Vince's fist was right upon him before he sidestepped. Vince's momentum carried him forward, making him lose his balance and stumble.

"Dick!" Vince cursed at him.

"You'd think you know what those looked like what with you always hanging out with the idiots back there." Jack's face took a disturbed expression. "Unless they're something you're all hiding."

With that last act of provocation, the rest of Vince's gang ran at him. Jack took it all in stride. He didn't even throw a punch! All he did was sway to the right or left. Various punches aimed at his face or stomach missed at the young man continued to almost dance between them. Jack suddenly took from just dodging to redirecting. Using his hands, he deflect the blows at his various attackers. The cramped conditions of the hallway had left the hostile group very close to one another with Vince coming up from behind Jack. Vince and his gang were left in pained surprise as they each received a blow from one another while Jack had removed himself from the throng of limbs and blows.

Instead he carried on towards his destination: the school exit. As he made it outside, Jack Darby smiled to himself. Things were really started to look up!

Unknown to Jack a shadowed figure watched him some distance away. The mysterious person stood silently behind the corner of a neighboring building. His gaze followed the young man who had just exited the school.

Quietly, the figure pulled out a cell phone. "Command, I have the target of interest in sight. How do I proceed?"

"Watch him closely and do not alert him to your presence." the response came from the phone.

"Yes, sir."

 **Nexus: Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, I have no excuses, I was lazy and played Team Fortress 2 all weekend. But it did give me the idea for the fight with Vince, I just kept imagining Jack acting like Scout cus when you take on the Decepticons the bullies are a joke.**

 **Orion: you know we should do a TF2 story.**

 **Nexus: Hmmm… maybe that will be the next story. Anyway I do want to make a quick announcement, them the last clue.**

 **So for those who have left a review thank you as that is what has motivated me to continue typing this story. Please do review as I read all of them and I would like to hear your opinion on this story, also leave a suggestion for future chapters and it just might be put in.**

 **Orion: And now it is time to do the last clue, so here it is:**

 **I watch, I listen, I wait, I don't speak but I don't need to. My loyalty is unquestioned and I never fail. I am a warrior, a spy, a technician. Who am I?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Breaking Point

**Nexus: So this will prove as an interesting chapter. I don't really have much to say this round.**

 **Orion :** **Nexus doesn't own Transformers or Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.**

 **Nexus: If I owned it Michael Bay would NOT have directed the Transformers movies, let alone FOUR!**

 **Orion: He… really hates those movies.**

 *** Nexus is ranting in the background.***

Chapter #5: The Breaking Point

Jack Darby was really not enjoying himself currently, you'd think what with the newly enhanced body, brain and score of undiscovered abilities, life as a whole would be pretty good. To some extent you would not be wrong however, Jack was discovering the downsides to his transformation.

It had been about only two days since he returned home and in that short amount of time, school had become a breeze. He didn't have study for anything anymore, he remembered things the first time he'd read them, etc. Vince had taken to giving him a wide berth despite the obvious fact that the bully was still seething over his recent humiliation. The problems came once he came home. On his first day back Jack noticed that he ended up skipping lunch, mainly because he hadn't felt hungry. When he got home his mom wasn't there as she had been assigned to the night-shift for the next several days. Jack went about his normal routine and by the time he was about to go to bed he'd realized that once again, he wasn't hungry. He shrugged it off at first and didn't think anything about it as he went off to sleep.

Sleep had claimed him for only a short time before he awakened again. Jack glanced at his alarm clock and saw that it was 1:00 am. He'd been asleep for only two hours, after that he'd tried to just lay in his bed and drift back off, but nothing would work. He just laid in his bed, alert and full of energy for hours.

Eventually, he accepted defeat and got out of bed. He had looked at the clock and it was 6:00am. He didn't even need to be at school for another two hours. Jack went about business as usual. He showered, got dressed...well, he made his body look like his original self. Then it came time to eat. He grabbed himself a bowl of cereal. Biggest mistake of his life.

Not three spoonfuls in, his stomach lurched. That had been his Monday night and Tuesday morning. It was currently Wednesday afternoon. Jack sighed to himself as his history teacher lecture on. He _knew_ all this stuff already! Hell, over the last sleep free night, he'd practically read the entire text book from cover to cover!

Bored at school, couldn't eat and couldn't sleep for very long. Jack's life had swiftly went from looking up to spiralling down the tubes. Was this what he'd do for the rest of his life? Oh, wait, he wouldn't be able to do this for the rest of his life. While he'd been able to Transform into his original appearance, he was still virtually immortal and it was doubtful he'd be able to shift his appearance into someone else and even if could change his shape he still wasn't going to age. He would only be able to live out his normal life so long before he would be old by human standards. At that point, people would be expecting him to die eventually. It was a dark thought, but that's how people looked at things.

First, you're born and for the next few years, you have no responsibility. You then get old enough to go to school and you do that for the next twelve to seventeen years depending on the job you're going for. You then work at that job for God knows how long, maybe get married and have kids, put those kids through school and watch them grow up, all the while working that same or even a different job. Then you eventually retire and wait around to die. That was the human life in a nutshell. Life's smallest joys were now beyond his reach. There was no point in eating, he'd never get a break from just being awake for very long, he still couldn't feel things like he used to and he was most definitely going to outlive everyone and everything he knew. The school would eventually turn to dust and he'd still be here. He didn't even know if he could have kids and everything else defeated the point of even getting married. Even his newfound intelligence had a downside as there was no challenge anymore to learning, all he needed to do was read or watch someone do something and he'd know it and how to do it.

All of this raged in Jack's head, beating him down. Quickly though, it stopped. Not because he figured out some silver lining to all this but because it all formed a chilling, clear realization. He wasn't living a human life, he was _imitating_ it. Even now he was just going through the motions of life.

Before he continue such a line of thought he was broken out of his thought by the bell ringing, signalling both the end of his class and school day. As Jack made his way out of the building, he gingerly glanced around. He looked at the other students, all smiling and happy to be free of school of the day, to plan parties and dates, to do whatever they wanted. All the things that he couldn't enjoy anymore.

Jack was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he'd left the building and walked right past a familiar blue motorcycle without a glance.

Arcee had to admit she was looking forward to seeing Jack again, their been little to no Decepticon activity and while that was refreshing, it left her rather restless. She needed to do something and with that decided to pay her partner a visit. She guessed by the time she pulled up to the school he'd just be leaving.

She could've been more right. Jack was indeed leaving the school. In Fact, he was the first person out. But to Arcee's surprise her partner strode right past her.

' _Huh?_ ' Arcee angled her mirrors so that she could see Jack. He was still walking away from her, she immediately knew something was wrong. There was no way, under regular circumstances that he would ignore her.

Instead of speaking, she revved her motor several times. Jack stiffened and turned around and looked at Arcee, the sound knocking him out of his thoughts."Um...sorry?" Jack tried, looking nervous. "I didn't see you there."

"I'm a blue motorcycle that you ride every day." Arcee deadpanned. "Do you have another motorcycle I need to know about? Never mind. Just get on."

Jack nodded before taking his normal seat. They quickly sped off and out of the parking lot.

Just a little ways away from where the two had been sat a green and black parked car with darkly tinted windows.

The drive pulled out his phone. "The target has left on the Autobot. Should I pursue?"

"No. We need him alone, Following him at this point would just raise suspicion on our part. We still have one more day until he leaves for the base. We will have him tomorrow."

"Understood."

Jack and Arcee sped down the deserted desert road, with nothing but the sound of Arcee's wheels on the pavement heard. For Jack's part, he was still thinking about the twist and turn that his life had taken.

Arcee on the other hand was confused and a little worried. Jack would've usually said something by now, that and the fact that he was so distracted earlier that he didn't even notice her. Personally it irked her. She hated being ignored.

"So, what's on your mind, Jack?" Arcee inquired.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what's wrong? You've been real quiet and you walked right by me without noticing, something's wrong."

Jack heaved a sigh. "Nothing that you should worry. It's not something that can be fixed."

Arcee pressed. "You don't that. If you tell me, I might be able to help."

Jack resisted every urge to roll his eyes. He really didn't want to talk about this. There wasn't anything to say, his problems couldn't be changed and they were a result of something he agreed to. Even if he told Arcee the best she could do would be to say that none of it was true or he was over analyzing it. There was also the outside chance she would tell him to just suck it up and face it. Not knowing what to really say, Jack opted to say nothing.

"Jack," Arcee started, her tone slightly hard. "Tell me or I'm just going to stop us right here."

"Okay...okay..."

Arcee felt a bit of relief, which was then sent crashing to the ground when Jack spoke again.

"You can stop."

The motorcycle turned off the road quickly. When Arcee came to a stop, Jack nimbly got off her and in a nanosecond Arcee was out of vehicle mode and towering over the teenager. She didn't look too happy.

"What is your problem?" she gritted out.

Jack looked right into her optics. "I don't have any problems."

"That's a pile of scrap and you know it!"

"Not really."

She narrowed her optics at him. "Oh yeah? Unless there's a Decepticon emergency, we're not going anywhere."

Jack looked at the femme. Normally he'd spill guts but right now he didn't want to talk. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, it was just more of the fact that his issue was a sore button at the moment and he wanted to keep as far away from it as possible and if he had to resort to desperate measures, so be it.

Jack focused slightly and within a moment he was fully cloaked in his armor with both his helmet and thrusters out.

Arcee raised a metallic brow questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going. Did you forget? I have thrusters. I can get around on my own."

"So you don't need me is what you're saying?"

"Do you think that question deserves an answer?"

Now Arcee glared at him, mainly out of frustration. He wasn't making any sense! Something was bothering him badly and he refused to talk about it. Instead he settled for vague comments. They were supposed to be partners. If one had a problem, they could talk it out. This had never really been a problem before.

"You run, Jack, I'll catch you." Arcee declared quietly.

Jack turned away. "You'll try..."

With that his thrusters activated and he sped off, dust trailing behind him. Arcee quickly changed form and gave chase. The two sped off into the distance. Jack was staying about ten feet ahead of Arcee and slowly losing her. The femme would have none of it and increased her speed, now moving around 150 mph. Her boost in speed allowed her to close the gap by about seven feet.

Jack heard the increased noise from her engine and swerved to the right. Arcee was caught off guard and barely managed to pull off a sharp turn to follow her speeding target. The two raced around each other; Jack swerving from side to side in an attempt to lose Arcee. Only Arcee's reflexes, honed from several millennia of experience, kept her from losing him. She could easily see that Jack had her in outright mobility despite the fact they were moving at similar speeds.

Jack had to admit that a part of him was enjoying this. The fact that Arcee couldn't catch him just made him want to keep this going almost as much as he wanted to lose her.

As he attempted to swerve to the left, he was surprised when Arcee suddenly cut him off. Instantly, she transformed and actually _tackled_ Jack. The two hit the ground with quite the little bit of force, sending them rolling together on the ground. After spinning about four to five times they stopped with both of them lying on the ground, Arcee on her back and Jack on his stomach.

Jack tried to pick himself up, but the collision and subsequent rolling had left him disoriented and the world spinning, causing him to stumble. Arcee, however, was used to this and quickly recovered. She immediately grabbed Jack, flipped him on his back and pinned by his chest and shoulders with both her hands. She was down on her knees, bending over him.

"Can't run anymore." she stated simply, her expression stern and her optics boring into his mask face.

Jack tried raise himself up despite Arcee pressing on him. He made a little headway before Arcee pressed down harder on him, placing his back against the ground. Arcee, while still maintaining her hold, leaned down so that her face was a little less than a foot away.

"Why?" she asked.

"'Why what?"

Her expression softened to a combination of sadness and confusion. "Why won't you talk to me? Why won't you let me in? Why won't you let me help you?"

Her voice was soft and even but was tinged with hurt. It broke a part of Jack to see her like that. Specifically, it broke the part of him that had been keeping him so calm since their little 'discussion' started.

"Because you CAN'T!" Jack bit out, his voice hoarse but resolute. "NO ONE can help me!"

Arcee recoiled almost as if she had been struck. But it was too late now. The floodgates were opened and Jack couldn't stop.

"You know, it seemed things were going _sooo_ great!" he croaked, voice cracking. "I got this _gift_ because I accepted that damn deal. But they never told me what would happen, and I, being the dumbass that I am, never asked questions! You don't get it! Everything I've ever known has now been turned on its head. I can't eat food anymore, I can't sleep for any extended period of time, I can't feel when my mom hugs me, I memorize or learn things so fast now that there is no more challenge in my life! And WORSE OF ALL I'M IMMORTAL! I'LL OUTLIVE RAF, MIKO, and MY MOM! THEY'LL ALL EVENTUALLY GROW OLD AND DIE! AND I'LL STILL BE HERE, LOOKING EXACTLY LIKE I DO NOW!"

Jack's helmet receded, revealing the young man's tear soaked face to Arcee's wide and shocked optics.

Still the young main went on speaking in a quiet whisper, emotional pain blatant in every word. "I can't go have a normal human life anymore. I can't go through it having to hide everything about myself. Having to cover up what I am just so I can give off the appearance of living normally. It doesn't work when I know and feel that I'm not human anymore. When I can't do the simplest of human things, there's no point! But it's the only life I've ever known. Even if the war ends tomorrow, I don't belong anywhere on this planet...I'm scared..."

Jack trailed off, unable to speak anymore. Arcee gently picked off the ground and gently hugged him to her chassis. It was the only thing she could think of doing with the her almost broken partner. Jack unconsciously returned the gesture, his body heaving with sobs as they stayed there just like that. With only the sound of Jack's crying around them.

 **Orion: Nexus you are a motherfucking bastard!**

 **Nexus: Tell me something I don't know Orion, I mean come on! My pastime is destroying time/space, chucking criminals into the Distorted Dimension for Giratina to devour-**

 **Orion: OK I GET IT! Man what happened to the fun loving, kind and caring Nexus?**

 **Nexus: You're still young Orion, when you reach 983 million years old, you'll will understand.**

 **Orion: So when will you release the answers to the three riddles?**

 **Nexus : So, the time is not yet here.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Minicon

**Nexus: Wow, two chapters today! Man I spoil you guys. Anyway the three new Autobots will be announced at the end of the : Finally! Congratulations goes out to** **AndromedaAI** **, iceblossom98 as they got the second and third right.**

 **Nexus: I don't own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.**

Chapter #6: The Minicon

Jack was sitting on a berth at back at the Autobot base shifting his position ever so often. He was currently surrounded by the Autobot team along with June, Miko and Raf. Arcee had just explained basics of the situation she hadn't give the exact details but more of Jack's symptoms than anything else. The reaction from everyone was too be expected. Most of them seemed very sympathetic, with the exceptions of June and Ratchet. June looked at her son with sadness and concern. Ratchet was concerned in his own way but mainly he beared a look of annoyance.

"You never contacted us straight-away because...?" the old medibot drawled.

Jack threw him an annoyed look. "Ratchet, other than the fact I couldn't eat or sleep for very long, I FELT fine. Like nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary. I wasn't getting tired from the lack of food or sleep. How can I report something's wrong if there doesn't seem to be anything wrong? It could've just been because the milk was bad or an small case of something similar to insomnia."

Ratchet gave a small grunt. "You still should've said something."

"No use crying over spilt milk in this case."

June stepped up to him next. "Jack, there's more, isn't there?" Jack bowed his head at the question, refusing to meet her eyes. "Please, just tell us. We all just want to help. That's all." she urged gently.

Taking a calming breath, Jack spoke. "Okay, I don't know if Ratchet told any of you the results of him scanning me a little after I changed..." He looked around to see everyone's expressions and was met only with confusion. "...he found that my body is renewing itself, constantly. This process is so powerful, it's really stopped me from aging. My life span is more comparable to Cybertronians than anything else."

Silence fell unto the room and Jack's words sunk in. The group turned their sympathetic expressions towards their resident medibot. The red and white bot was given a front row of seat of their various expressions of seriousness and disbelief. For his part, Ratchet seemed to shrink slightly at the group's unspoken intensity. However, he still wasn't done with his explanation just yet and also decided to spare Ratchet the bout of questioning he was about recieve.

"Don't blame Ratchet." He spoke calmly. "He probably thought that I should be the one to tell it. I mean, it doesn't really affect my ability to do whatever you need me to do." Jack took another deep breath. "But that's not it. I've noticed that I can barely feel anything anymore when you hugged me mom I could tell you were hugging me but I just couldn't feel it, it was like my body was just aware of it, there was not comfort behind it like before. The only upside is that my intelligence has increased and even that's got a bit a downside because I know I can learn almost anything at any time. The whole immortality thing just complicates everything I know."

"Jack what exactly do you mean?" June asked.

Jack looked up, meeting his mother's eyes. "Mom, what am I going to do? I have to hide what I actually look like now. If I try to just live my life the regular way, everything will just be a lie. What will I do when I've been out in the world for years and years? Will I change my appearance to maybe look older? Well that'll only work for so long. People will expect me to die just like everyone else. Should I just reinvent myself after a couple of years? Never call myself Jack Darby after a couple decades? I can't hide forever, add in the inability eat, the decreased amount of sleep and the touch issue and I've got nothing left really. I'll just be going through the motions and changing scenery every once and awhile. There won't even be a point after a couple of years. I can't fit into a human life anymore...mainly because I'm no longer human."

By the time he was finished, June Darby was crying. Jack felt horrible for making her cry, but it was the truth and unavoidable. He had pushed this issue off and hurt both his mom and Arcee in the process. All he could do now was put his cards out on the table. Just as Jack was about to reach out to his mother a voice called out to them.

"Jack!"

The group turned see Agent Fowler walking up to them.

"I came as soon as you called Optimus."

The Prime nodded. He contacted Fowler when Arcee had brought Jack back to the base. While their alliance was becoming strained, Optimus felt that the agent needed to know what was occurring.

Fowler turned to Jack. "Myself and my department have been trying to locate and speak to you for the past couple of days-"

Jack interrupted in a tired tone. "No."

Fowler by the rebuke. "What do you mean 'no'? 'No' to what?"

Jack stared at the agent. "I can guess what you're going to ask. You, and by that, I mean the government, specifically the military, want to try and duplicate my abilities and body. And I refuse."

"Jack, think about this. You powers can do so much on their own! What if we had more like you? We would definitely have an edge on the Decepticons! We could possible end this war!"

"Even if that's true, it wouldn't stop there. Once the Decepticons are gone you'll just keep your new breed of soldier around. But the difference will be is that you'll aim that at other countries as a deterrence or actual military force."

"Now Jack, that's not true-"

"Of course it is! Why would you give up such a powerful resource? I'm sorry but no human government is that noble or naive. God, don't get me started on the social and political ramifications."

"Oh?" Fowler raised a brow. He wondered if Jack had thought this through.

The young man didn't disappoint. "I don't know if you've heard but I'm immortal! I'll be here for a long time, Fowler. I don't need to eat, I need little sleep and I have a high resistance to pain and trauma with the downside of reduced sensitivity overall! The very things that would make the perfect soldier are the same things that help make regular human life virtually impossible! This body of mine is more like a prison than anything else! And you want me to help condemn God-knows-how-many others to the same existence! HAH!" Jack actually gave out a mirthless bark of laughter.

His face settled into an expression of disgust despite his tone staying pretty even. "Besides, even if this worked, how will you cover it up? How will you keep them all a secret? Oh, and you won't settle for a couple! The military will want a couple hundred just to be sure. God forbid that any of them are mentally unstable! You'd just have a bunch of dangerous super-soldiers running around! That's raises another question...you said you were trying to speak to me? When? I've haven't gotten any calls and no one's approached me about this. Let me guess, you were hoping to get me alone, so that if I refused, you could just take me by force? You'd just use something like my mom as leverage against me! Don't give me that look! The military doesn't give a damn about one person if they have something to really gain! So, would you hold these new super-soldiers at bay by threatening their families or the threat of death? And what if our allies want similar soldiers? The problem will just grow. You say 'yes' you're dealing the same mess on a wider scale. Say 'no' and you've multiple countries angry at us, which will just fuel the need to make more soldiers and push the situation further down the drain!"

By this point, Jack had jumped off the berth, standing right in front of Fowler. "And you want me to be party to any of that? No. HELL NO! FUCK NO! Right now we've only got me to deal with. If something comes up, then that's only one person to terminate!" Jack ignored the gasps and horrified looks he received. "I don't give a damn for America's hidden agendas! The only thing I care about is beating the scrap out of the Decepticons and kicking them off Earth for good! Don't like that, too bad! Life has taught me recently that we don't always get what we want." Jack turned towards the others. His expression softened greatly. "I'm sorry that you had to hear and see that. I you want me I'll be in the S.A.F.E. I need to hit something."

Casting one final look at Fowler, Jack quickly stalked off to the elevator.

("I'll go with him. He'll need someone to help him operate it anyway.") Bumblebee spoke up. He turned towards Raf. ("You wanna come?")

Raf nodded. He needed something to take his mind off it anyway. "Sure, Bee."

The scout picked up the young boy with one hand place him on his shoulder before walking away. Bulkhead and Miko followed as well. Neither of them was needed for whatever was going to happen, that and it was apparent that Bulkhead couldn't stand being around Fowler at the moment. The wrecker had never liked the agent all that much and by the Pit, he really didn't like him now.

With their departure all that was left was Fowler, June, Optimus, Ratchet and Arcee. June looked to where her son and the others went before she turned towards Fowler. She had stopped crying but still some moisture had gathered around the edges of her eyes. Despite that the nurse paid them no heed and walked up to Fowler. The agent had only a second before his head was sent reeling to the side, a red hand print quickly forming on his face. June had slapped him!

"I hope you're happy." Her voice came out restrained, quaking in anger. Like she wanted to say so much more but she didn't go on. Instead she turned toward Arcee. "Arcee, may I talk with you? Preferably in private."

The blue femme nodded. "If you really need privacy June, we can talk in my quarters."

"That would be acceptable."

With that the two took off leaving a still stunned Fowler standing in front of Optimus and Ratchet. Optimus felt more than a little guilty. They had protected Jack and the other's from all threats from the outside. In return, their human charges aided and protected them as well. But this...this was different. Jack's transformation was made only possible by him giving the young human the Key to Vector Sigma, Jack may have accepted what was offered to him but Optimus' choice to entrust the Key to Jack is what allowed this to happened. And now Jack was faced with something that he could not be protected from or that even he, himself, could really fight.

Optimus looked at Fowler, who was gingerly touching his stinging cheek. "Agent Fowler," the Prime began. "I told you once, that I would not allow Jack to be taken. I still stand by that, now more than ever. Jack has expressed no desire to even consider allowing anyone to duplicate his abilities. I cannot allow you take him."

"I understand that Optimus. But, he is also a United States citizen. If I'm ordered to bring him in, I don't have choice. No matter how much I don't want to."

Ratchet glared down at the agent. "As Jack said himself, he is no longer human as you know it. He is now much more like us than you now. As he said, what will you do? You can stand there and hide behind your orders if you wish. But you have no way to make Jack do what you want."

Optimus decided to speak up before Ratchet possibly provoked Fowler. "Agent Fowler, I think it best if Jack were to remain here with us."

Fowler looked up in shock. "Optimus, you can't do that! He's human, a teenaged human at that!"

"Mentally, you might be right. Jack is not even an adult by human standards. However, he is growing quickly. This war is forcing him to mature, I have seen it. I would not have entrusted the Key to Vector Sigma if he wasn't ready. That trust was not misplace. Also, as Jack himself said to us not long ago, he is no longer human. It saddens me to say this, but your world has nothing more to truly offer him. All you can do is remind him of the life he could've had. It stand to reason that he would also be safer here."

Fowler's shoulders slumped. He knew they were right. He knew that there really nothing he could do. But he had to try, so that when he went back to his superiors, they would also understand that Jack would, could and should not be pressured into trying to replicate his abilities. Personally, Fowler felt bad for the young man. His life had been ripped apart and there was no going back.

Fowler drew in a deep breath. "I'll report this to my superiors. I'll try to convince them that you're right. Hopefully, they'll see it as you do."

Without another word, Fowler walked away. His mind full ideas of how this would turn out. His heart, heavy with the knowledge of the burden that one Jack Darby now had to bear.

The inside of Arcee's quarters was, non-surprisingly, sparse. Just a berth fitted for a femme of her size. It was accompanied by a lamp that resembled those used by humans but to a much larger scale. June took a seat on the berth with Arcee right next to her. The two sat in silence for several moments before June spoke.

"Arcee...what is my son to you?"

The question was simple, almost innocent. But it was just such a question that caused Arcee to almost panic. She hadn't been expecting that. She assumed that June would her to watch out for Jack more or maybe...okay, she didn't know what else June could ask. That didn't make it any easier answering that question.

If Arcee had been asked this when they first met, she would've said an annoyance. She might still have been reeling from the death of Cliffjumper, but it was honestly what she thought at the time. Back then he was a duty. Nothing more, nothing less. Something she had to guard. Over time though, he became something _more_. She'd like to call him her partner.

But he was even more than that. She remembered when they first met. At the time, he thought she was a motorcycle. He admired her. When he touched her, she felt something. She couldn't describe it. Something in her spark bloomed when he did. She didn't want him to stop. It took every ounce of training she had to repress that feeling.

After Fowler's rescue, Jack attempted to walk away from the situation. The war. The danger. The Autobots. _Her_. And that hurt. It hurt more than she thought it would or would have admitted. Again, she beat that feeling down. She tried to rationalize it. It was better that way. He was safer. She would never be distracted. Everything was better that way. It didn't help. Her processors just focused on his absence. She wanted him there. That was why she went back.

Later on, she learned Miko had also tried. The Japanese girl tried to bring Jack back. Arcee felt a little jealousy at that. Miko was a human girl. An _attractive_ , human girl. An attractive, human girl who Jack would more likely relate to than her. But he didn't come back. At least, not for her. He came back because, _she_ , asked him to. He came back for _her_. The buried part of her that was just a femme, couldn't have felt more happiness and satisfaction at that.

The all of these _feelings_ she had had and she thought of all the life and death experiences they had been together. Jack showed time and time again, that he was different. Different from other humans. He was different from Fowler, Raf and Miko. He was compassionate and level-headed. He was the first to understand the stakes of their war. He was young and inexperienced but competent. Despite the fact that he had been just a small, frail, human being, he risked his life for her. Over and over. He never gave up and never stopped.

When she and everyone else thought Jack died, she nearly lost her sanity. Anger had consumed her. For that brief period of time, she contemplated just going out into the desert, attracting as much Decepticon attention as possible, taking out any and all that showed up. Whether she would've lived and died, it wouldn't have mattered.

Fortunately, Jack returned them. To her and seemingly better than ever. When she learned and saw what he could do, she felt several thing. Happiness that he was alive, amazement at his abilities, and disappointment. Yes, disappointment.

"June," Arcee began slowly and tentatively.

"Yes?"

"I don't know...I don't know what to call him. I want to say that's he's my partner. My friend. But that's not it feels like and not what I want to say. I..." She hesitated, trying to find the words.

June stared up at the blue femme for a moment. She watched as Arcee tried to articulate what she was feeling. June then spoke in a gentle tone. "You want more. More than what you two have now."

Arcee nodded. "Yes. For a long time now. But I couldn't say it."

"Why?"

"Because, we were just too different. I couldn't give him what he needed. Not like a human. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't. But now...after he came back from Cybertron and changed everything became different. When I saw what he could do, a small part of me was disappointed. I felt like he didn't need me anymore. Like I was obsolete." Arcee let some air pass through her vents, similar to a human sigh. "Earlier today, I knew something was wrong but he didn't want to talk. I made him talk, June. I was confused, angry and hurt that he wouldn't tell me what was wrong. But when I wouldn't let him go, he snapped at me. He told me everything. He was in so much pain. I didn't know how to help."

June listened to the Autobot, calmly sitting there as Arcee recounted Jack's reaction. When Arcee was finished, June considered what to say. She never imagined this. She never imagined that her son would be caught up in something like this. Or that he would change so much. But she saw the differences in him. They had been a good thing. And sitting in front of her was one of the biggest reasons he changed.

"Arcee. Jack is hurting. You know this and I know this. Ever since I found out about you, the other Autobots and your war, I've tried to be there for him. Even more than ever before. But he matured, he got to the point that I had to sit back, watch, and hope that he'd make it. And now, he's changed again. He's in a place where I can't reach him. He's my son. I love him. I want what is best for him. But I can no longer be his by his side like I used too." June looked right into Arcee's optics. "But you can. You care about him. And I know he cares about and trusts you. _You_ can help him. _You can_ be there for him. _You can give him what he needs_."

Arcee looked at the female before her. "But-"

June cut her off in resolute and imploring tone. "But nothing. There's nothing that I or any other human can do for him. Offer him. And yet, you can. You can help him heal. You can understand him. There's nothing stopping you but yourself. You won't hurt him. And he needs you...as much as I think you need him. Will you let him go on? In pain? Until the weight he's carried and is now carrying breaks him?"

"No." Arcee said. Her voice was a whisper. " _Never_."

June smiled at her. "Then why are you still here with me? Why aren't you with him?"

Arcee didn't need to be told twice. She got up from her berth and quickly went to the door. Before left out it she looked back at June with a soft, small smile. "Thank you, June."

"No. Thank _you_ , Arcee."

Agent Fowler sat at his desk. He was still mulling over everything that had happened recently. As he mentally reviewed everything that had happened. His pondering was stopped by the ring of his phone. He flipped it opened and placed it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"What is the status of Jack Darby?" the question was clear and monotone. "We've been watching him for days and have had plenty of opportunities to speak with him. However, we listened to you and did not approach. As such, you had better have good news."

Fowler tensed. "I'm sorry but we won't be able to obtain him."

There was a pause. "...What?" the voice on the other end turned harsh.

"He refuses to come and Optimus will not allow it anyway. I think they're right to say no."

The voice became a hiss. "It doesn't matter what you _think_! All that matters is Darby! We had the chance to take him for days but _you_ stopped us! Now we have lost access to him! MECH is on the move, and our only new edge is quite possibly gone!"

"There was no 'edge' from the beginning!" Fowler yelled.

"This isn't over, Fowler!" the voice yelled.

"Oh, yes it is! You even won't get anywhere near him!"

"Report to HQ, Agent Fowler. MECH must be brought down and it will happen with or without the Autobots..." the voice trailed off.

"Yes sir." Fowler ended the call with a snarl.

 **Nexus: so the answers to the riddles are as follows;**

 **I am the twin of the screaming star, a seeker am i, I'm slippery, streamlined and sleek, I've traveled far, and now once again see a chance for peace. Who am I?**

 **The answer: Slipstream**

 **Slipstream is the younger sister of Starscream and** **is a focused and driven Cybertronian. She kept her emotions in check and does not stop until she is sure her objective is firmly within her grasp. In addition, she is a far better combatant than Starscream and what she lacked in durability she makes up for with speed, precision and relentlessness. This translates into a brutally efficient opponent who will not stop unless offlined. Slipstream was killed by Optimus in the battle of Iacon.**

 **I act through logic, statistics and data. To me there is no need for emotion. My name is feared by my enemies and as I walk the ground shakes. In battle or a laboratory, I am the master of both. Who am I?**

 **The answer: Shockwave**

 **Well done to** **Seeker3 and iceblossom98 for figuring this out.**

 **I watch, I listen, I wait, I don't speak but I don't need to. My loyalty is unquestioned and I never fail. I am a warrior, a spy, a technician. Who am I?**

 **The answer: Soundwave**

 **Well done to** **AndromedaAI** **,** **Seeker3 and iceblossom98 for figuring this out.**

 **Nexus: See you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Prime Upgrade

**Nexus: Hello everyone!**

 **Orion: Nexus… you need to see this.**

 ***Nexus walks over to computer and reads a comment Orion's pointing at.**

 **The Space Wizard Storybook** **chapter 6 . 9h ago**

 **Just be honest with us, and I really don't mean to be rude, but are you copying SSJ Mastas' story Rise of a Warrior V2, as most all of this is word for word what he wrote, now if you are I just wish that you would post that, as it feels like an injustice to him that you essentially steal his work without at the very least giving him credit for his work, now I realize this seems harsh, but I don't intend it to be, I just want you to not be called out by someone who might be more harsh than I, either way, I am interested in seeing what you change, as I can already see the differences. Till next time, ciao!**

 **Nexus: What?**

 *** Goes and looks up story.***

 **Nexus: Ok… well… Looks like I have some explaining to do about my story. Ok so this story was started by me and a friend in middle school (we had 8** **th** **period tennis together) this was when Transformers Prime was first being released. We started to type it up however he moved leaving me without the story guidelines and it has been sitting in my docs collecting dust these past 4-5 years. Recently I discovered a website called . (go to it it's AWESOME!)**

 **The site has the whole Transformers Prime series on it and I was inspired to dust off the this old story and try to improve it/ edit it.**

 **Now to explain the similarities between my story;** **Transformers Prime: The Minicon Chronicles and TFP: Rise of a Warrior v2**

 **By: SSj Masta.**

 **True the stories are very similar if not at times almost identical, however I was not aware of SSj Masta's story till this comment.**

 **Explanation of the plot.**

 **In all honesty the plots of SSj Masta's story and mine are not even similar. SSj Masta placed the story as a romance with the intent to do**

 **something else. He tells a story about Jack becoming a human/ Transformer hybrid and trying to rediscover his place in life.**

 **In my story I will say that this is not true but as I'm still writing it I can't/won't be able to say because well… spoilers. I do want to say though that I will be using the Rift Ripper idea instead of mine. I planed for it to be a ground bridge error Soundwave makes in battle after being enjoyed by Rachet. I forgot about the Rift Ripper. And speaking of soundwave I now come to my biggest point in this whole explanation I was going to explain later on but this reviewe forced my hand.**

 **Why I chose Slipstream, Shockwave, and Soundwave.**

 **The reason I chose Slipstream is because of almost all the G1 Decepticons I always found her the most underused character and she was my favorite Decepticon Femme.**

 **Shockwave is also in my opinion underused character and he is my second mostly from favorite G1 Decepticon. Also I found it rather awesome how he and Rachet worked together so well in the show and I wanted to show more of that.**

 **Now as for Soundwave… Soundwave is my** _ **favorite**_ **transformer second only to the G1 Optimus Prime. I was first introduced to transformer in the 2000 Transformers more than meets the eye Movie and from the moment I saw Soundwave I found him awesome! So to have Soundwave as a Autobot is my dream.**

 **Anyway I've talked enough time for the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, it's owned by hasbro. Also shout out to** **SSJ Masta and his story as I will be borrowing some of it since it's some good ideas.**

Chapter #7: A Prime Upgrade

When Arcee reached the S.A.F.E. Jack, Bumblebee and Bulkhead had just finished up and were discussing what happened.

("I had it covered.") Bumblebee grumbled, arms crossed.

Bulkhead laughed. "Yeah, sure you did, That was why you got pinned down behind cover and it took Jack suggesting to use him as projectile to not only take out some of the drones but also give you quick backup."

("It wasn't that bad!")

Jack decided to add his own two cents with a snicker. "You had like six drones all converging on your position. Not to mention the ones that stopped attacking me and Bulkhead to go after you. There was so much fire, you couldn't even stick your head out to try and return fire."

Bumblebee decided to change the topic at hand. ("Jack, what exactly did you do anyway?")

"Oh, I just had Bulkhead throw me as hard as he could and I created a sphere of energon, kind of like a shield. Though I've got to admit, smashing through all those drones was kind of jarring." Jack said in a contemplative tone.

("So you made yourself a living weapon?") Bumblebee asked. Mission successful, topic de-railed. That changed though when he noticed Jack stiffened.

("Sorry.") The scout apologized.

Jack dismissed it with a wave of his hand. " You didn't mean it like that."

The three finally noticed Arcee who was standing in front of them, hands on her hips and a brow raised.

"What happened to Bee?" she asked with a smile.

Bumblebee groaned, so much for living this down.

Bulkhead was happy to answer. "Oh, he got himself cornered and it took me and Jack to pull his aft out the fire."

("Did not!") Bumblebee protested.

"Really, then what was the whole 'Uh, guys I need help!' thing about?" Jack asked feigning panic and waving his hands for emphasis.

Arcee and Bulkhead gave a small laugh as Bumblebee skulked off with an air of mock depression.

"Still you did good Jack, keep this up and the 'con won't know what hit 'em." Bulkhead said as he left the S.A.F.E., leaving Jack and Arcee alone. The young human and blue femme stood in front of each other for several moments of silence.

"Sooo..." Arcee started.

"I'm sorry." Jack blurted out.

Arcee blinked several times. "What?"

Jack sighed for continuing. "I'm sorry for snapping out on you earlier today, I didn't have a right to do that. You were just trying to help."

"Jack, you were angry and tried to warn me off." Arcee said. "No need to apologize."

"Yes, there is." Jack insisted. "Since I've met you, you've done nothing but help me and let me help you. Doesn't say much when I can't do the same, we're supposed to be partners."

Arcee shook her head. "You're too hard on yourself." Jack stared at her and she gave a nervous laugh. "Alright, coming from me that doesn't mean much but you know what I'm trying to say." She paused. "Besides, I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"What do you think about me, better yet... us?"

Jack was taken aback by the question. Where was _this_ coming from? Now, over the course of his time with Arcee Jack would admit that he had come to find her attractive, not that he'd tell someone that if they asked. It was different than looking at human girls with human girls. But that was it. His rank on the social ladder back at high school had never really been high enough to attract any attention, not that it would matter now there was no point so such a relationship or even trying to get one.

When he first saw Arcee, she had been the most beautiful bike she'd seen in his short life. With Arcee, he knew her. She was brave, strong, determined; the list went on. To hell with a date, they'd saved each other's lives more than a couple of times! So yes, he more than liked Arcee. But when he thought about it he ran into the same problems he was facing now. To his knowledge they weren't physically compatible, even with his newly extended lifespan, what could they do? She was larger than him and to his knowledge, Cybertronians didn't have the same parts as humans and probably didn't show affection in the same way. "In all honesty?" Jack asked.

Arcee nodded.

"You are, by far, one of- no, the most amazing person I've met in my life." Jack admitted. "And I'm not just talking about the blasting and kicking 'cons to pieces bit. You're strong, funny, brave and my life would be a lot less if I hadn't met you."

To say that Arcee was surprised would've been the understatement of the century. Jack had never indicated he ever felt like this. "And the whole 'getting wrapped up in an alien war' thing?" Jack thought for a moment before answering. "I think that eventually, I along with every other human would get wrapped up in it. You remember when Unicron was waking up? Everyone felt that even if they didn't know what it was. I'd rather be here with you and the other Autobots, trying to help anyway I can then not know what was going on than be out there and ignorant." Jack took a breath. "As for the war, you've got my back, right? And you've never let me down and I know you won't. I trust you with my life, you don't have to even ask." Jack had been looking away during his whole explanation. Mainly due to the fact that his face felt really hot right now and he was more then likely blushing. However, if he hadn't turned away, he would have seen her smile, she was honestly touched. After fighting a war for over a thousand years you naturally assumed that your partner trusted you because that was the only way to succeed. But for Jack to just admit that he trusted her completely despite all the times he'd nearly been killed or hurt made her happy.

"Actually, Arcee," Jack began, gaining the femme's attention. ", there is something else, too."

Arcee tensed. Was this what she was waiting for? She hadn't know exactly how to get Jack to talk about any feelings he might have had for her, if there were any. She just started asking questions and Jack opened up by himself. But right here, right now, was the do or die moment.

Jack went on, a little hesitation entering his voice. "For a while now, I really liked you and I mean more than just a friend. But..."

Arcee was hanging off every word. "But?" she implored gently.

"...I always felt that it would never work. We are just two different physically, even if we got along. Also, I don't know what to describe what I'm feeling. God, I've never even been on date with a regular human girl."

"Neither have I." Arcee admitted, causing Jack to look up her. "I've never been on a date before and most definitely not with a human girl."

"What was everyone blind on Cybertron?" Jack asked, disbelieving. "How could you not have gotten a date?"

Arcee sighed and gave him a flat look. "By the time I came online the war had already started and had been going for thousands of years. Doesn't leave much time to start a relationship."

Jack winced. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. The point is Jack, I asked you that because..." Arcee fidgeted for a second. "...I care about you Jack. More than just a partner or a friend or even a sibling."

"Arcee..."

"Please just let me finish. I know we're different species, I know you're going through something I'm sure I can just barely imagine, but I want to try Jack. I'm not asking for anything else but a chance. That's it." Her tone was soft and her expression pleading.

Jack looked at her and felt his something in him seize up. Part of him wanted to gently deny her, to stop them both from getting hurt. This was the part of him that was still bitter about his entire situation, still in pain and yet, he couldn't. He couldn't say no to her. "I want to try as well, Arcee. I want to try and make this work." His words came out shaky but hopeful.

"That's all I'm asking Jack."

Slowly, the femme leaned down until her and Jack's faces were so close that Jack could actually see his reflection off her shiny chrome. They quickly closed what little distance was left and captured each other's lips. At that moment, there was nothing else. No war, no base, no differences, nothing outside of what they were sharing. To the two, there was only with feeling of something akin to electricity between their lips. Hardened flesh or tough metal, it didn't matter. This feeling spread from their lips and to their entire bodies.

Only the fact that Jack had to breath stopped their wonderful moment. When they sephe was erated, Jack stared into Arcee's optics. He raised a hand, brought it to gently caress Arcee's smooth cheek. The femme smiled contently at the contact, knowing full well what it meant. She placed her own on top of it. They _would_ find a way. With this unspoken agreement between the two they broke off. Jack walked to the elevator, a smile present on his face. Arcee watched him go, feeling better than she had in a long time.

As Jack vanished out of sight Arcee brought her hand to where Jack's had been on her face and was surprised that the surface was warm where he touched.

" _It's amazing what two beings who are so similar but so different can create together, isn't it?_ "

Arcee's optics widened. She didn't recognize that voice. Immediately, her instincts as a soldier kicked in and she spun around with her blaster at the ready. Nothing could have prepared her for who was standing, or rather _floating_ , slightly above her. Before her was a rather tall and slightly transparent female Cybertronian. The femme's armor and components had a rather regal look and feel to them and where a brilliant silver and black. Her components had various sharp edges giving her the appearance of a knight, the entirety of her optics were a glowing blue-white. Despite all this the most eye-grabbing thing was her size even if she had been standing the femme would've easily towered over Arcee and probably even Optimus!

Arcee's mouth almost dropped open but she held her defensive stance. "Who are you? Identify yourself!"

The strange bot gave Arcee a questioning look. " _You really don't know who I am?_ " When Arcee didn't respond the bot shrugged nonchalantly. " _I guess it's not surprising. Much of what my brothers and I looked like would have been shrouded in mystery._ "

Arcee raised a brow ridge. "'Brothers'?" It took a few seconds but her processor finally found a connection. If it wasn't for past events she wouldn't believe it. "Y-You can't b-be..."

" _I see. Finally, figured it out? I am Solus Prime the Maker. One of the Thirteen and their Master-Artificer._ "

Arcee withdrew her blaster and swiftly dropped on one knee. "I am honored to speak you!" Standing in front of her was the first female Cybertronian to ever come into existence!

Solus gave a light laugh. " _Please rise, Arcee. I am here for a reason and it is not to revered._ " The ancient Prime spoke gently.

"What could a being like you want with me?"

" _Arcee, I am here to help._ " Solus Prime said, her expression turning to a frown. " _When Prima and Maximo offered the young human you call Jack Primus' gift they did not know exactly what they would be doing to the boy. It was not intentional, they simply did not know the nature of human life and therefore, could not foresee what would occur. None of us could. But there is no going back now, we cannot change it nor can we we take it back. He will need it._ " Solus smiled slightly. " _Understand this Arcee, I have watched you for a long time, I watch all female Cybertronians. I saw what you went through with the loss of Cliffjumper and Tailgate. I also saw what Airachnid did to you. I watched as you descended into anger and despair. But I also saw when you met young Jack. Since then you have come a long way, you both have. What I see is the potential for something beautiful. Something that hasn't been seen among us Cybertronians. Love is not unknown, but it has yet to be seen with other races._ "

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked. She had a vague idea about what Solus was talking about but not completely. Don't get her wrong, she was happy to hear that she and Jack could be together but why would that require Solus' intervention?

Solus laughed again. " _I see you are confused. In trying to help young Jack, my brothers caused him pain, I am here to aid in the cleansing of that pain. Hence is why I am here to aid you. What I offer is the ability to bond with young Jack._ "

"And what exactly does THAT mean?" Arcee remembered how Jack spoke of taking someone's offer and not asking questions. If his situation was any indication, then she was going to find out as much as possible before she agreed to anything.

" _Simply put, I will reformat you. As Jack said he is no longer human, he is Cybertronian. You will be stronger, faster, more capable than before. But I will also give you something else. Now, what that is, is something you will have to discover on your own._ "

Arcee stared at the Prime and crossed her arms. It was an enticing offer but "...So no downsides? A little hard to believe after what happened to Jack."

" _I understand your hesitation and I would be lying if I said there wasn't a downside. There is, however, it is only one and even then, it is easy to overcome. I will say no more_."

The blue femme thought for a moment weighing her options. If she took this deal she would become a more efficient soldier and be able to 'bond' with Jack. Who knew what Solus Prime meant by that? But there was also the downside she mentioned, though she said it was minimal and could be overcome. At least she admitted there would be a consequence.

"I'll take it."

Not a moment after those words left her mouth, Arcee vision turned pure white and a feeling of extreme pain washed over her. It felt like something was leaking into her body, her armor, her servos, her optics, everything! She felt like something was dismantling her and resembling her seamlessly from the inside out!

As the time the pain subsided the sound of running foot steps and the last thing she saw was Optimus and the others as her vision faded to black.

"Ook...she...waking up..."

Arcee opened her optic with a groan only to be greeted by the ceiling of the base's main floor. After waiting a second for her optics to adjust Arcee looked to her side and immediately noticed that she was on a berth in the medlab. She also noticed that everyone was around her, staring at her. All except for Ratchet who was busy monitoring all the various scans he was conducting. Optimus stepped to her.

"Arcee, do you recall what happened?" Optimus asked gently. He was staring at his SIC with a concerned look, everyone was. They all looked like they were seeing something for the first time.

The femme thought back for a second before several memories assaulted her. Jack, Solus Prime, deal, change, pain and then nothing.

"It's a bit of a story..."

Ratchet turned away from the monitors. "It had better be!" Ratchet said, his voice laced with sternness. "For all basic purposes you've been reformatted! Not only that, you've acquired several components that I can't determine the usage of. And if that wasn't enough, what I do recognize has been enhanced! I don't know whether to marvel at this or give up trying to understand it all!" The field medic took a moment to calm himself.

"Arcee, what _happened_?" Jack now spoke up as he looking up and down her body.

Arcee followed his gaze and looked down at her own body. She was shocked by what she saw but not overly surprised. She looked very different, for the most part, she resembled herself except for several things. For one, she noticed that her armor was different. It was sleeker and smoother. Her legs in particular seemed to lack angles. Where before she could see the various servos in her joints they were now completely covered by blue, black and pink armor. As Arcee inspected herself more she found it was the same wherever she looked. None of her inner workings or joints were exposed even her shoulders silver armor covering the servo between her arm and shoulder. Even her wings had changed, becoming crescent shaped angled upwards with a single point.

"I..." Arcee started to say but then something happened. This feeling rose up in her. It was like the feeling when she transformed but different. But just as she tried to concentrate on the feeling, it vanished and was replaced by something else. It felt... _cold_. The metal berth and the air felt cold. Arcee instinctively hugged herself.

"By the AllSpark!"

"What the-"

"OHMYGOD!"

"What's wrong?"

There were various other exclamations made as the group started that the femme. Every single one of them looked at her in shock. "What? WHAT? Why are you all looking at me like that? And why is it so cold?" Arcee was looking around for answer but no one said anything. ' _Maybe taking that deal wasn't such a good idea_.'

 **Nexus: And with that we are one step closer to more plot!**

 **Orion: Uh… Nexus I don't like how that scraplet is staring at the Gauntlet of Creation…**

 **Nexus: See you all in the next chapt- did you say Scraplet?**

 **Orion: Ya, where did you get it anyway?**

 **Nexus: ...I didn't.**

 **Orion: Uhoh.**

 **Nexus: STOP HIM ORION!  
*Orion grabs the scraplet only for it to turn and spit out a chewed up goes and picks it up, causing Orion to gasp. Megalovania begins to play. Orion drops the Scraplet and runs.***

 **Nexus:** _ **YOU WILL JOIN ME IN HELL.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

**Nexus: Hello everyone I have some big news! There are only about two chapters that I have to edit before the chapters are all mine and not four years old. Oh and Orion is temporarily in the hospital. Damn Scraplet.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.**

 **Slipstream: F*** YOU Michael Bay!**

 **Nexus: Slipstream?!**

Chapter #8: Changes

Sitting there on the berth was a seemingly human Arcee. Her armor had receded into the recesses of her body at certain points, in its place was smooth chrome colored skin. Blue lines ran up her arms, legs, back and front. The femme's body now resemble a human female's and one could see that her her figure seemed to be sculpted of nicely toned muscle, her physique now reminiscent of runner or. Unfortunately Arcee, who had no sense of human decency had left much on display. Her chest, which had formerly been similarly shaped like a human's female, was just like a human female's. From her hung two orbs simply too perfect in shape for any human woman to achieve. If one's eyes were to travel downward they would be treated to something else, between Arcee's legs was a dark blue slit. The only other thing of notice was Arcee's size. When her armor retracted, the femme had shrunken a great deal. She had gone from her standard height to about 5'9". The only armor remaining was on her head and even this there was a change, the pink 'horn' that adorned Arcee's forehead had shrinking considerably.

The reactions around the gather 'bots and humans varied, Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee stared at their changed comrade with a mixture of concern and confusion. It was obvious they had no idea what was going on.

Ratchet was furiously going over his scans, muttering to himself from time to time.

June had her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened in shock. Years of being a nurse had pretty much prepared her for the sight of a naked body, but a two story robot turning into a average human was something else.

Miko's jaw had fallen open and she had yet to close it. There was even a small twitch in her eye but whether it was from surprise or jealously was anyone's guess.

Jack had suddenly found the ground to be the most interesting thing in the world but that didn't stop his face from becoming beet red. The young man was trying to think of anything else and was rapidly failing, so his brain assumed what most males' would in this case: dull stupor.

Raf's reaction was a little more...animated.

"Hey, what is it? Let me see!" He was currently trying to remove both Jack's and Miko's hand which were clapped over his face. "C'mon guys!"

That seemed to snap Miko out of it. "OH NO! It suddenly got X-rated up in here!"

"What's 'X-rated'?"

"Something that you don't need to know or see just yet!" She thought to herself for a second. "Don't go looking it up!"

"It can't be that bad!" Raf insisted, still tugging at their hands.

"You're too young! It could SCAR YOU FOR LIFE!" The Japanese girl yelled frantically.

That final exclamation seemed to penetrate June's shock because she was next to say something. "ARCEE! TRANSFORM BACK! DO YOU HEAR ME, MISSY?"

Arcee looked towards the nurse with a confused expression. "What did I do-"

"NOW!" June actually stomped her foot to get her point across.

Not wasting a moment Arcee quickly transformed back, her armor and normal size returning. At the same time, she couldn't help but notice that the cold feeling she had been getting since her 'transformation' was gone.

"Jack, you can look up now and you and Miko can let Rafael go now." June said, pinching the bridge of her nose and trying to regain a sense of composure.

The two teenagers let their younger friend go, who immediately started looking for something different about Arcee. He didn't hide his disappointment when he saw her in her armored state.

"Nurse Darby, why did you demand that Arcee transform back?" Ratchet asked. "I was just about to scan her so that we may start to understand what has occurred here."

June turned towards the medibot with an disturbingly calm expression. "Ratchet, after what I just saw, I could probably tell you more than any scan could."

Ratchet looked skeptical. "Really?"

June nodded. "Really."

Optimus decided to step in. "Ratchet, if nurse Darby understands what has happened to Arcee, we should trust her evaluation."

"Thank you, Optimus. But before we do anything, can someone take Rafael somewhere else. He's...too young for this material."

("I'll do it!") Bumblebee volunteer. The scout walked over to his friend, picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. ("We'll find something to do for a while.")

"O-Okay..." Raf relented.

The moment that they two were out of earshot, June started to speak. "I'm sorry for that but there just some things that younger human children don't need to know yet." She took a breath. "Before I go into my explanation, Ratchet, can you describe what you found."

"Arcee's body and servos have changed drastically. No, everything about her has changed in some way. Her armor appears to be denser than it was before. There are also several layers of some form of soft metal I can't identify. Her energon reserves have increased substantially. She has thousands of clusters of new circuits that I can't tell the function of. Her joints and servos are a combination of the regular servos that we Cybertronians have but at the same time she has another layer of some substance covering them. It's like everything about her has been changed or advanced. Take for instance the component I said I was marveling at earlier. We Cybertronians have several components for the consumption and processing of energon. Arcee has an extra component that, unless I'm wrong, is some type of converter."

"Uh, a little more specific, please?" Arcee asked. Just what exactly had happened to her?

Ratchet looked at the monitor one more time before answering. "I can't. This new addition to your physiology is so advanced it's like nothing I've ever seen before. All I know is that I converts something into energon."

"Ratchet, may I see the monitor and your results?" June asked.

The medibot moved out the way to allow June to get closer. June looked up at the screen and the schematic on it. While there were things she didn't recognize which were most likely Arcee's Cybertronian parts, she did see a resemblance to things you found in the human body. As June continued to mentally note what she was seeing, her eyes began to widened in surprise.

"My goodness." June whispered, loud enough for only Ratchet to here.

"What do you see?"

June turned towards Ratchet with a stunned look. "Ratchet, please try to humor what may very well be a bout of temporary insanity. Would you do a scan of Jack for me please?"

"I'll...try?" Ratchet was now confused, even more than he had been before. It left him a little irritable but he went over and scanned Jack.

As he did June looked at the schematic of what had once been her son. Again there were things she didn't recognize which were now Jack's Cybertronian parts, June mentally compared what she was seeing with Arcee's, her eyes began to widened in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Ratchet, how do Cybertronians reproduce?"

Everyone's eyes or optics widened at the question. Despite his obvious surprise Ratchet was able to answer. "We Cybertronians are made from protoforms which are constructed from various templates. The protoform is then given life by being instilled with a spark from the AllSpark."

"So you don't have any form of sex?"

Ratchet considered the question. "I don't know about humans but we have the ability to connect our circuits to one another in order to stimulate a pleasurable response."

June nodded. "That's not too different from what we humans do. The difference is that our form of reproduction and sex are one in the same. It is something we use both for pleasure and procreation."

That had everyone of the present Transformers looking at the nurse. Bulkhead raised the question that was probably on everyone's minds. "Then how do you make a new human?"

"Human males and females have many of the same parts, so to speak. But we do have different parts depending on our gender. You see, when a male and female have sex there is a high chance that they will conceive a child. Both the man and the woman have half of the necessary blueprint for what the child will be like. That is why we humans can look so different or similar to one another. Brothers and sisters will share common traits that they have gotten from their parents. The other difference between our species is how our children develop. Your protoforms are constructed while our babies or extremely young children are formed inside a human woman."

Now the Transformers were floored. They had never had a need to look up human reproduction. Why would they? It wasn't like they could reproduce with a human...

"What does this have to do with Arcee, Nurse Darby?" Ratchet asked. He didn't see where this was going.

June sighed. "Ratchet, your scan are showing me that Arcee has what I would guess is a Cybertronian version of a human female's reproductive system! Those circuits you couldn't identify look awfully similar to human nerve endings! That would explain why it felt cold to her! It's more than a little chilly in this base. Also, it looks like she even has something akin to a human hormonal system! She even has a form of mammary glands and as we saw earlier, she has breasts! Whatever did this has modeled her body after a human female's in almost every way!" But some things are different. While she has many traits if a human there are crucial pieces missing, that's why I had you scan jack." June looked over to Arcee and gave a stern gaze. "ARCEE! Don't you dare get off that berth and stop staring at my son like he's a hunk of MEAT!"

The rest of the group had been so preoccupied with June's explanation that they hadn't noticed that Arcee had been slowly moving closer to the edge of the berth. In fact, one of her legs was already off. What they did notice now, however, was seemingly blank look on her face and where her gaze led. Her optics were focused, straight on Jack. When said young man finally noticed, he started to fidget and squirm under her gaze. It got even worse when he saw Arcee's optics trail up and down. He knew that look. He had seen that look between so many students back at school. Quite frankly, he didn't know to take it as a really, really good thing or as the coming of the apocalypse.

It took a moment, but Arcee snapped out of her trance and starting glancing around to everyone. "What?"

June stared right at the changed femme with a gaze that could've melted solid steel. "We were just discussing what has happened to you but you seem to be preoccupied with staring at Jack. Now, I know my son's handsome, heck, I can't believe that some girl hadn't noticed him yet before all this. But could you _please_ pay attention?" June now had her arms crossed and was impatiently tapping her foot. "However, you've just showed us that you have something else...a _libido_." June almost spat the word.

"A WHAT?" Arcee asked, both brow ridges raised.

At this point Miko started laughing. The Japanese girl actually dropped to her knees, pounding her fist of the ground. She turned to Jack, still giggling hysterically. "Y-You...are...royally...screwed...literally!" She broke down into cackles afterwards, pointing right at him.

Jack's can turned a bright red and he started to sputter at her, unable to form an actual sentence.

"ENOUGH!" June yelled at the two. "This is honestly serious but we also need to know how this happened before I go any further." She whipped her head towards Arcee, who had taken to slowly moving away from the irate mother. June spoke to her in forcibly calm voice. "Now tell us what happened."

Arcee retold her encounter with Solus Prime as calmly as she could. During her explanation, she'd steal a glance or two at Jack, only to receive something akin to a growl from June to keep her focused. When she was done, everyone was quiet and had become fairly serious again. She had told them everything, about her and Jack, about what Solus had said and why she even took the deal.

"By Primus." Optimus spoke. "In less than four days, two of our group have been visited by three of the Thirteen." Optimus turned so that he could look at both Arcee and Jack. "I have watched you both since you came into contact with each other. I always hoped that we would be able to truly coexist with humans and that you would aid and support one another. I am glad that my hope was not misplaced."

"The only thing we have to worry about now is if anyone finds out about this." Ratchet supplemented. "The ability to possibly reproduce without the AllSpark is something that neither MECH or the Decepticons would ever stop trying to obtain. We MUST keep this a secret." He turned to June. "Now, what is this 'libido' you speak of?"

June sighed. "It's a person's desire to have sex, Arcee and Jack have admitted to being in a relationship and caring about one another beyond the professional level or even as friend. Humans have to deal with this whether they are in a relationship or not. The problem is that we humans are taught to control ours and even then it can be an issue to keep in check. Especially when we are attracted to or love someone. Now, we have a society that does much to teach us about sex and to do it responsibly. We are taught this for years and even then there's no guarantee. Right now, Arcee has just been given a sexual drive and has no experience with it. And she attracted to my son. Deeply attracted."

"What's the worse that could happen? We just have to keep them from doing it." Bulkhead declared casually.

June rounded on the wrecker. "Libido can build over time. It could even start to interfere with her normal thinking process. There is even a chance that Arcee could descend into hypersexuality. Hypersexuality is when a person constantly craves sexual activity. It's better, and I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth, that she just get it out of her system." June actually gritted her teeth through the last part.

Jack stepped into the conversation at this point. "So you mean we've got to..." He trailed off faintly at the end.

"Yep!" Miko supplied with a grin. "Do the dirty deed! Knock boots! Make her scream your name! Take a nice long ride on her! Oh, you've already done that but I think this one will be a little more enjoyable!" She knew it was inappropriate but she'd never get a chance to make jokes like this ever again!

Jack's face lit up yet again but this time, he reacted differently. He turned towards Miko, blush still on his face, and spoke evenly. "You're right but if you don't stop going on about it, I'll be forced to KILL you. SLOWLY." Jack cracked his knuckles for emphasis. "I know where you live." He added ominously.

Needless to say, Miko backed off with a nervous smile and chuckle, her arms raised in a placating gesture.

With Arcee, she felt strange. Not in a bad but in a way she'd never really experienced before. She felt longing. Needing. Like there was void somewhere in her and she needed to fill it. She knew just where to look. This strange new part of her, had her taking in the looks of her partner. She could make out his physique even with his armor. Arcee had never felt the touch of bare human skin for an extremely long period of time. Or at least not on a part of her were she was a little more sensitive despite all the contact with Jack and the others. She hadn't really cared either but now, she wanted to know. No, scratch that, she NEEDED to know. Had June not caught her previously, there was every chance in the universe that she and Jack would be...

Wait. She realised something; she didn't know the first thing about human mating rituals! She wanted to do something that she had no idea what it was or how to do it! That needed to be fixed and fast!

"June," Arcee started. "...If we need to do this then I need to know what sex even is."

The room became deathly quiet as the words echoed of the walls. The Autobots only nodded in agreement. It made sense. Miko had started giggling again. June looked...odd. Her face was flushed, she was biting her lower lip and her right brow had taken to twitching. Jack...well, Jack did what most men when typically faced with overstimulation do: he fainted. As in drop backwards, arms and legs spread out like an eagle, fainted. Jack hit the floor with a thud. Miko stopped her giggling long enough to go over to the fallen teen. Giving him a quick once over, she turned to the others.

"He's good. Completely out of it, but good." She chirped and even gave a thumbs up.

"This might be for the best." Ratchet commented, his tone dry. "This is obviously something private. We'll move him to another part of the base. In the meantime, Arcee, I expect you to learn as much as you can. Nurse Darby, teach her well." With that he gave them a salute and started to walk off.

"Unfortunately that will be a problem." June said. Causing Ratchet's brow to raised in question. "I afraid I don't understand Ms. Darby."

Ratchet said. "Remember when I said some things were different? Well this is one of those things." "Ms. Darby, despite my curiosity and usual obligations, there are things that I don't need to know. THIS is one of them." Ratchet deadpanned. "That and as you so pointed out, you have a higher level of expertise then I do in this field." He said in a matter-of-fact tone as he walked toward the exit, only stopping to collect the still out of it Jack.

Bulkhead and Miko quickly followed after the 'bot with Optimus bringing up the rear. The Prime turned and regarded June and Arcee.

"I wish you my best." was all he said before leaving.

June looked to Arcee and sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately. "Look, when I pushed you to go after Jack, I didn't think this was going to happen. I don't regret it but I don't know what else I'm supposed to feel about it."

Arcee gave her a sympathetic look. "I know and until a while ago, I didn't think something like this was possible. I just...want to be with him. In every way that I can."

June smiled sadly. "You know, you being that honest makes it hard to be mad at you. I should feel lucky, I constantly worried that Jack would bring home some hussy off the street. It doesn't sound like him, I know, but if the last few days have taught us anything; it's that anything CAN happen. So I thank every higher power that is willing to listen, I'm glad my son met you, Arcee."

Arcee smiled. "Me too."

June clapped her hands together. "We have some research to do it would seem. Let's get started, there's only some much time before Jack wakes up." She gave Arcee a once over. "And you don't look like you can take much more suspense."

It was true. Arcee's entire form actually seemed to be trembling. The femme simply nodded.

After about three hours, Arcee could easily say that she was floored. After the first hour June had figured out what Arcee and Jack needed to do. The rest had been the basics of what to do and how.

"Well, we covered the basics and I think more than a couple positions." June spoke gently. It felt so weird, teaching the woman that you're so wanted to be with the nature of sex. Such were the duties of a mother...

"Uh-huh," Arcee nodded numbly. Personally, she was still overwhelmed. "You know, when something was typically squirting out of me, it meant something was wrong." She said faintly.

"During this, if something's coming out, you're doing right. Since this is different from how humans do it I don't know if this applies but I'd feel wrong if I didn't warn you that it might hurt the first time. It doesn't for all women but it does for the majority."

"I'm used to pain."

"Well, no worries then."

"Actually, one worry." Arcee noted with a finger.

"Go on." June implored.

"What if he doesn't like it?" That was the biggest fear she currently had. That by some trick, some unlucky stroke of fate, despite everything they'd been through, he wouldn't want her. Things would never be the same if that happened. She wouldn't angry with him, she'd be crushed and that would be it. All meaning from her life would be virtually gone. All that would be left would be the war and if she survived that...Primus knew what she would do.

June looked at the hesitant femme and placed her smaller hand on top of her larger one. "Arcee, what you're going through is something every woman asks herself before they ever do this. Especially if they are extremely close to the other person. It's obvious that my son cares about you just as you care about him. I don't think you'll have to worry about him not liking it."

"Besides, I have plan." June smiled. "We'll need the others' help. But it should work. Trust me when I say, he won't refuse."

When Jack awoke he looked around him expecting to see everybody gathered around him but he was greeted by silence and nothing but the walls of the base. Jack quickly noticed that he was laying on a berth. With no one to talk to or to question him, he got off.

Jack immediately noted that there was a glowing arrow on the floor. He stared at it curiously before using his eyes to follow the direction it pointed. He easily made out another arrow. Somebody wanted him to follow them, it was obvious. But who would set this up? He was pretty sure no enemy had gotten into the base. At the same time though, no one else was around. There was probably little point in calling out to anyone so for now he'd have to follow the arrows.

As Jack made his way to one arrow after another, he remembered the events of the day. Snapping out on Arcee, being brought to the base, telling off Fowler, training with Bulkhead and Bumblebee his talk with Arcee...Arcee. Just thinking about that talk they had, got him bothered, in a good way. If he was honest, he'd say that he felt like the luckiest person on the planet. Just seeing her made him want to go on. After his body had changed and his life was hurled into a direction he could never had guessed, he'd been in the darkest pit of his life. Nothing felt worth doing. Like no matter what he did, it wasn't going to matter.

But that when she said that she wanted to be with him, it was like the world suddenly got brighter. It felt good to be alive, if to just know that she'd be there with him. Every step of the way.

Jack was brought of his small trip to Cloud 9 when he noticed that the latest arrow he'd come to was pointed at a door. Strange. Let it be known that Jack had been in none of the rooms except the S.A.F.E. He'd never been to any of the Autobot's quarters and didn't even know where they were. So that made him wonder where exactly this door led to.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." he mumbled to himself. When the door opened, there was nothing in the universe could have prepared him for what he saw.

Sitting across from the opened door and Jack, laid out across a smaller berth cloaked in a black, silken blanket with various candles located around the corners of the room, was Arcee. In her non-armored, human sized form. All of her smooth skin on display and reflecting the dim light that was provided by the candles. The blue lines that littered her body seemed to pulsate right before Jack's wide eyes. Her glowing optics captivated him and the sultry little smile that he could make out on her face, seemed to tease him. She sat there; her back against the wall, one her legs crossed her face resting in the palm of her hand while her other arm laid at her side, doing nothing to hide her chest.

Only one word could describe this sight. Beautiful. Laying before him was a goddess. Her skin immaculate and her figure perfect. A being that, in his opinion, could not be matched by any human woman. In front of her, the ideal female that a man's mind would dream up could not even be compared to her radiance.

Before he had looked away because he had been embarrassed. Or at least that was what he thought. He knew why he really did it. He wasn't worthy of it, any of it. He wasn't worthy to gaze upon her in this state and yet he couldn't bring himself to look away from her. His mouth was suddenly dry, his face felt hot and he couldn't bear blink.

It seem that Arcee noticed this, because her small smile grew to a pleased smirk. "What's wrong?" her voice was low, husky. Low enough that Jack just barely caught it as it flickered across his hearing. "Scared?"

She was teasing him! "N-No!" he exclaimed softly.

Arcee removed her hand from her face and stretched it out towards him. Using a single finger she beckoned him to her, speaking in that same husky voice. "Then what are you waiting for?"

Jack fully entered the room and allowed the door to close behind him. He made this far. No turning back now…

Special Agent William Fowler stood in front of the head of his division Unit-E. The General was seated behind his desk, smoking a cigar, staring at him with piercing.

"Agent Fowler ," the Director began, his tone even. "I believe you know why we're here."

Fowler nervously shifted on his feet. "Yes sir."

"Agent William Fowler, I believe that your contact with the Autobots has clouded your judgement." Fowler looked angry for a moment before sighing. "Sir, like I said there was no 'edge' from the beginning and even if that was true, once the Decepticons are gone will we keep your new breed of soldier around?" Fowler asked. "Of course we won't." The General said rather surprised at the question. "Really? Now why would we give up such a powerful resource? No human government is that noble or naive, and what about the social and political ramifications?" The General raised a brow.

"I didn't report this but Jack Darby is now immortal! He's going to be here for a long time, he doesn't need to eat, need little sleep and while he may have a high resistance to pain and trauma, the downside of reduced sensitivity overall! The very things that would make the perfect soldier are the same things that make normal life possible, his body is now a prison! And if it worked, how will we cover it up, how will we keep them all a secret? And what if any of them are mentally unstable? You'd just have a bunch of dangerous super-soldiers running around! That's raises another question how were we even going to take Jack Darby?! Were you hoping to get him alone so that if he refused you could just take me by force or were we planning to use something like his mother as leverage against him?" "Agent Fowler, that's not-" "Don't give me that load of bull sir. Jack Darby and I had a conversation vary similar to this one. In fact every point I just made was the vary reasons he refused, the military doesn't give a damn about one person if they have something to really gain! So tell me would you hold these new super-soldiers at bay by threatening their families or the threat of death? And what if our allies want similar soldiers? The problem will just grow, you say 'yes' you're dealing the same mess on a wider scale. Say 'no' and you've multiple countries angry at us, which will just fuel the need to make more soldiers and push the situation further down the drain! If you want Jack Darby to help take down MECH then why don't we just ask him instead of simply trying to capture him?" The office was quiet as the General sat thinking. "Agent Fowler, you have raised some good points. I guess in our haste we did not consider the repercussions of this act please give my apologies to the Autobots."

Fowler nodded. "Anything else, sir?"

"Actually, yes. You just need to keep this up long enough for Agent Anderson to deliver MECH's latest projects to us as well as their data. Once we have it send the Autobots in to finish the job and providing the distraction needed to disappear with MECH's technology. Any questions?"

"No sir." Fowler replied. "Very good, you are dismissed." Without another word, Fowler saluted the General and walked out the office.

Checking her internal chronometer Arcee was a little surprised to awaken after a mere four hours after her and Jack's love fest. It was only a little after midnight. The femme guessed that this was what Jack had been experiencing. Speaking of her partner, Arcee shifted her gaze downward slightly and was met with a mop of black hair. Jack was still asleep, surprisingly, or at least doing his best impression. They must of moved in their sleep as he was positioned right next to her. Instead of focusing on that though, she looked to his face.

Jack's expression was lax, one of peace and free of worry. So different than it had been earlier. So full of...self-loathing. Self-loathing for his very existence. He had nearly given up, something Arcee had never thought he'd do. Arcee brought her hand up and started to stroke his hair. Jack stirred slightly at the contact, but didn't wake.

Arcee smiled as she continued gently swept through Jack's hair. She finally understood why humans were so 'touchy-feely'. The simplest of gestures were addicting and what she and Jack had done together had felt so...so...there weren't any words to describe it. Even now, she still felt the effects of their love making.

She stopped stroking Jack's hair so that she could wrap her arms around him a pull him to her. Arcee closed her optics. It didn't matter if she fell back to sleep or not. She was happy.

Agent Samuel Anderson was in Hell, he knew of no other way to describe it. Here he was, in a MECH base, in full MECH uniform. He was sitting in front of a computer screen, scanning over their data for Project Chimera and the still in production Project Nemesis. No mention the development of EMP based weaponry...

The disguised agent sighed to himself. How long had it been since he'd seen his family? Five years. Five years since he saw his daughter in person and not through a secure video feed, five years since he kissed his wife, and five years since he had to appeal and listen to Silas drone on and on but a new world order. All Unit-E did was keep America safe, they didn't need any delusions of grandeur or twisted world views. The only thing that was needed was the determination to what was necessary and the skill to pull it off.

But soon, he wouldn't have deal with this anymore. Soon, he'd be back home, MECH would be crippled if not destroyed, they would have all the spoils. Anderson was broken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching behind him.

Anderson glanced to his left as Silas hovered over his shoulder. It took all of Anderson's willpower to not try and strangle the man right then and there. Oh, he get his soon enough.

 **Nexus: whew… That was a lot of work.**

 **Slipstream: OOOOHHH! I'm so excited were in mmf mff mfm mfm!**

 **Shockblast: It is not logical to announce that information yet.**

 **Nexus: Thank you Shockblast, anyway see you all in the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Big Leagues

Nexus: Well this is it.

Slipstream: Finally, we'll be free! I hate being trapped here!

Shockwave: Nexus does not own Transformers or Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.

Chapter #9: The Big Leagues

"So, how many rounds did you guys go?" was Miko's first question.

For his part, Jack stood there with a stone faced expression. He refused to answer that question or any question that Miko asked regarding him and Arcee. Had this been any other time, he'd be worried that Raf might've overheard them and be thankful that he could use the young genius' innocence as an excuse to save his skin. Unfortunately Raf was preoccupied with Bumblebee and video games.

Miko pressed on. "I think I know what happened."

Jack stared hard at Miko. "What?"

The Japanese girl grinned. "You were exciting at first and then it ended in disaster."

Jack's brow twitched but he said nothing. Instead he took the blow to his pride in stride and turned on his heel and walked away.

Miko started to chase after him, continuing her onslaught. "Is Arcee going to need an oil change? Did you ride her like a Harley on a bad stretch of road? I hope it was good because if you don't have a good partner, you'd better have a good hand. Sadly, something just tells me that you're not cut out to tenderize the steak just yet, if you know what I mean."

This time, Jack responded, without even turning his back. "Miko, the last thing I want to do is hurt you. But it's still on the list." He'd hope that get her to stop.

He also forgot that hope is like a mirage in a desert sometimes. "Speaking of hands, did you double click her mouse button? Or did you rev her up from behind?"

Jack didn't respond and continued to walk away, increasing his pace. Miko would've followed him but Bulkhead stopped her.

"Miko," the Wrecker started. "Why don't you leave Jack alone?"

"Because, Bulk, I'll never get a chance to really make jokes like this again." Miko stated like it was obvious. "Besides, Jack can take it."

Bulkhead shook his head slightly. Sometimes there was just no getting through to her but that was Miko. Now Bulk had heard the jokes and hadn't been able to make sense of them but from Jack's reaction it was rather touchy. That was why when Miko tried to walk around him, Bulkhead simply put a leg in front her. She tried to walk around again and he blocked her once more. Again and again they repeated this, creating an awkward sort of dance.

Jack paid no heed to the stomping coming from behind him as he made his way over to where his mother, Arcee and Ratchet were situated. Arcee was standing in front of Ratchet and June as the two healers looked over incoming data on the computer screen. The femme glanced downward when Jack walked up to her side.

Arcee smiled at him. "Hello, partner."

"Hey," Jack smiled back. He then turned to his mother and Ratchet, who had yet to acknowledge him. "What's up?"

"Just making sure that I'm not expecting grandkids just yet." June spoke in a dull tone, not even looking away from her monitor screen.

Jack's eyes widened comically. "Oh...yeah...that..." He breathed the words out lamely. So much had happened the day and night before that he'd forgotten the most basic principle and result of sex. He had acted like a little kid messing around in the back seat of a car. The problem was that kids in the back seat just cause accidents; accidents in the back seat causes kids.

"You must have wanted it pretty badly, " Ratchet commented dryly. "According to Arcee you never even tried to talk her out of it or even mention the possibility of conception despite the rather long explanation your mother gave just a few hours before."

Jack blush but had a retort. "How's it humming, Ratchet?"

The med-bot glared at him lightly. "Don't get mad at me because you can't keep your appendages to yourself."

Arcee grinned. "I guess I'm just that irresistible." She said wryly.

"I've created a monster." June intoned tiredly.

Ratchet decided to ignore the comments and continued on. "If you could Arcee, run a self-diagnostic on your onboard CPU."

"Sure." Arcee turned her focus inward, activating her CPU, which swiftly started its scan.

Weapons systems: Online.

T-cog: Functioning at 100% capacity.

Reproductive Systems: Reproductive Material Detected but Currently Offline.

Arcee ex-vented, relieved. "Well, I'm not carrying any extra weight."

June also let out the breath she had been holding unconsciously holding. "That's good. No, in fact, it's great. I'm just not ready to to be a grandmother yet. I'm still getting used to the idea my son's in a relationship."

"You're not ready? I'M not ready to be a father anytime soon!" Jack exclaimed.

Ratchet and June gave him a look before turning towards each other and then back to Jack.

"What?" He asked innocently, his head on swivel between the two.

"That didn't stop you from trying." The two spoke in unison, their tones flat.

"You're the ones who said it was better to just go and do it!" The techno-organic cried, his hands tearing at his hair. "I didn't hear anyone objecting!" He then pointed at June. "YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN THE FIRST ONE TRYING TO STOP IT!"

"So you regret it?" June asked coyly.

"HELL NO!" Jack stated instantly.

"I'll let that use vulgar language side for now...then what's the problem?"

"Oh, there's no problem." Arcee spoke up gleefully. "We are doing that again." Arcee just really found it funny on how the situation had gone from a check-up to seeing how much it took to see Jack to freak out.

Jack's cheeks lit up at the declaration, Ratchet rolled his optics with a groan and June sighed before speaking. "Save that type of talk for a room, I might've hooked you two up but there has to be a limit to what a mother knows." Ratchet decided it was high time to intervene. "Can we please get on with the rest of the tests?" He turned to Arcee. "We also have to test if there's any changes in your alt-mode, your weapons, and this converter I found in your body."

"Alright." Arcee immediately transformed. The three onlookers watched the femme brief transformation finished and noted the details of her form had changed. Much like the armor of her robot form, Arcee's motorcycle chassis was smooth, giving her more aerodynamic look. All in all, she much like before but more...advanced.

"Me like." Jack noted in amusement.

"Naturally." Arcee shot back. She drove forward at a moderate pace, before doubling back. "I feel a little lighter than before. It was also a easier to control my speed."

"Your reformat must have allowed your vehicle mode more horsepower." Ratchet guessed. "Your weapons, if you would?"

Arcee transformed back to her robot mode. Immediately, she followed it by deploying her forearm blades. With the blades out, the three noted a small humming noise filled the small space they were occupying. Arcee examined her blades closely. They seemed thinner and...

"They're vibrating?" Arcee questioned with a hint of excitement.

"Ultra-high frequency blades." Ratchet stated with surprise. "They haven't been created since the beginning of the war. They vibrate at high speeds in order to increase cutting power. There extremely rare."

Arcee sheathed her blades and deployed her blasters. Much like her blades, they looked the same as they ever did except their narrower width. Ratchet inspected them, bringing his face rather close to the blasters. A look of shock became notable on his face.

"Photon pulse cannons." Arcee smiled. "This just keeps getting better and better"

Ratchet again explained. "Cannons that turn light into explosive energy blasts!" He turned to Arcee. "Your weapons systems have obviously been upgraded. All that left is your newly acquired converter."

"Might as well call it what it is, Ratchet." June groaned. "A stomach."

"As you helped me discover, it is designed to convert organic material into energon. Hence a converter."

"Are you a licensed medical practitioner for the human body?" June asked.

"No." Ratchet admitted, grudgingly.

"Did you have the slightest idea of what to make of most of Arcee's recent changes."

"No."

"Then listen to me when I say it is a stomach."

The entire Arcee and Jack watched with thinly veiled joy. "Looks like Ratchet finally meets his match." Jack whispered.

"I heard that." The old bot grumbled. "Anyway, I have a theory that I need to test." He turned to Arcee. "You have shown being able to shift from you standard form to your more human like state. I believe that you may be able to shift your self to that size but still retain your armor."

"Okay say I can do this, what would be the point?" Arcee asked.

Jack chose this moment to step in. "You'd be able to get to places that you normally couldn't, allowing for better stealth, infiltration or escape."

"Exactly." Ratchet agreed with a nod. He walked around Arcee so that he was blocking her from view. When the others gave him questioning looks he spoke again. "Incase this doesn't work I thought that it be prudent to not allow anyone to see this."

With that Arcee concentrated, she tried remember the feeling of her transformations. It was different than before where she had to focus on just one or the other, she had to try mix the feelings it wasn't easy and her training attempted to kick in and force her into vehicle mode. After several moments, Arcee felt her shift in an unfamiliar way. Before she knew it, Ratchet was towering over her. She looked over her body, quickly acknowledging with relief that her armor was still in place.

"How do you feel?" June asked.

"Good." Arcee looked over or to Jack who was simply staring up at her. "What?"

"I"m still getting used to you being so short."

Arcee looked at him, she was slightly shorter than him by a few inches.

Before she could make comment, an alert went off on the computer and Ratchet was immediately at the console. Arcee shifted back to her full size with Bumblebee, Raf, Bulkhead and Miko approaching. Optimus appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What is it Ratchet?" the Prime asked.

"It would appear to be Agent Fowler." the medic stated.

"Oh great, here we go." Bulkhead grumbled.

"What can we do for you Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked as Fowler's face appeared on screen.

"I got some news for Jack. " Fowler said. "I'm here Agent William Fowler." Jack said as he looked at the screen. "The General has called off the plan to trying to use you as a templet for new soldiers and sends his apologies about the whole situation. But right now we have a much bigger problem than that." Fowler pressed a button and a security feed from a camera came up. "At 0600 an intruder was detected in the the headquarters of Unit-E."

"What it the 'cons?" Bulkhead growled. Fowler took a breath. "No, worse. It was M.E.C.H. They were able to infiltrate the department. We attempted to apprehend the operative but he committed suicide before we were able to interrogate him."

"They could have agents or spies anywhere." Optimus concluded gravely.

"Worse." Jack whispered. His mind was racing, putting his extra processing power to work. Bringing together scenarios, going over multiple variables and factors. Then it dawned on him. "Shit!"

Everyone turned to him. Jack took a breath to calm himself. "If they were able to get within Fowler's office, what stops them from getting to me and my mom?

"You are correct." Optimus agreed after a moment. "More precautions must be taken for the safety of our human charges."

Fowler pinched the bridge of his nose. "They didn't get any information from my computer they didn't get that far fortunately but with this escalating situation the Pentagon has ordered me to request your assistance."

"Is it really wise to involve us in this affair?" Ratchet asked.

"We have little choice. We cannot be everywhere at once, the situation with these changes is just beyond your control now. The Pentagon has ordered the destruction of M.E.C.H." Fowler explained.

It was at that moment that the somber mood was broken as another alarm blared through the base.

"We have just detected a rather large concentration of energon." Ratchet stated as he began to type on the computer. "There is also something else. There is a outgoing signal not too far from the energon concentration."

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" Arcee asked.

"No." Ratchet grumbled.

"Autobots. Prepare to move out." Optimus ordered. He turned to Fowler. "Agent Fowler, I can trust that you will take the necessary steps and inform us upon our return."

"Of course, Prime. I'll contact you when I'm ready. Fowler out." Fowler screen disappeared on the monitor.

"What about me, Optimus?" Jack asked.

Optimus regarded him for a moment. "You will join us, Jack. We need to secure both the energon and whatever is creating this strange signal." He turned to the rest of his team. "Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead, your duty will be to secure the energon. Jack and I will see to this unknown signal."

They all nodded. Arcee looked Jack straight in eyes. "Be careful out there." She didn't exactly like the fact that Jack would be going out into the field so soon, but she was reassured by the fact that Optimus would be with him.

"I will be." Jack answered quietly.

"To make sure that no comes to the conclusion that you arc in fact Jack Darby. You will need a code name." Ratchet suggested.

"Well, you guys kept saying that I was really fast." Jack stated. "Call me Hot Shot."

Again everyone acknowledged and agreed. Ratchet opened to the Groundbridge not a second later. As the Autobots and Jack head towards it, Miko and June gave their two scents.

"Come back alive I love you." June called, concern dripping off her words.

"Give 'em hell, Jackie-boy!" Miko yelled.

Jack nodded to both before his helmet formed over his head and face. With that he sped after the Autobots and into the Groundbridge.

Not a moment after leaving the Groundbridge the Autobots transformed into their respect vehicle modes. The location of the energon was deep into the Nevada desert and Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead moved to retrieve it. Optimus transformed and drove in front of Jack/Hot Shot opening his driver side door, Jack hopped in with little hesitation.

As the Prime tore through open terrain his passenger was left to his thoughts. To say that Jack was nervous, was a bit of an understatement. But this was different than all the other times he'd been a hectic situation, before he'd just been sort of a last line of defense. When the 'bots were too busy or incapacitated he along with Miko and Raf would try and help in whatever capacity they could. Yet now, he was truly heading to the front lines.

One shouldn't misunderstand his worry, he wasn't afraid of getting hurt anymore as the training sessions had proven he could take hit and get back up. Pain just wasn't that much of problem anymore. Instead, fear of injury had been replaced with fear of failure. Was he really ready to handle this?

Optimus must've sensed his apprehension, because after a time he spoke. "Are you okay, Jack?"

"I'm..." Jack paused. He almost said that he was 'fine'. "...I'm worried, Optimus."

"About how I'll do in the front as a fighter and not just support or the last resort." Jack whispered.

"In a way, that is good. It shows that this real to you and that you understand the severity of situation." Optimus reassured. "Jack, I was in a similar position that you are now."

"Really?" By the way Optimus always carried himself, it was hard to imagine that he'd been any other way.

"Jack, when I spoke out against Megatron in front of the High Council, I did only I thought was right. Nothing more, nothing less. Imagine my surprise and my shock when they decided to name me the next Prime. I was only Orion Pax, lowly data clerk." Optimus spoke calmly. "I too had come into my own. But that is where there is a difference, Jack."

"What do you mean?"

"You have already proven that you have what it takes to stand strong. Despite the fact you could have been killed so many times, you never gave up. It was for that reason that I trusted you with the Key to Vector Sigma. The only change now is that you have the ability to do so much more."

Jack didn't speak for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Thank you, Optimus." Not a second after he uttered those words did a blip appear on his radar. "Optimus, we seem to be getting close to the source of the signal. I'm reading a hostile signature."

"Understood." was all the Prime said.

The two continued in silence from that point on. After driving for another several minutes the two stopped and took some cover behind some rock formations. Jack got out Optimus' driver seat while said 'bot transformed into his robot-mode.

Making their way to the side of the large rock they were hiding behind, peeking out the side. What they saw gave them pause. A large crater-like hole stretched out before them. Inside, various vehicons and mining equipment moved about it.

"Looks like they're trying to uncover something." Jack whispered.

Optimus' optics narrowed. "Possibly an ancient Autobot relic or Decepticon weapon."

Jack turned towards him in surprise. "Would something like that really be here on Earth?"

"During the fall of Iacon, the various weapons we confiscated from the Decepticons and were placed within its vaults were jettison to keep them out of the wrong hands." He then turned to Jack. "Hot Shot, I want you to try and circle around the hole. I will enter the dig site, drawing their attention. While that is happening, I want you to try and retrieve whatever they are trying to exhume."

Jack nodded seriously, the use of his new codename sombering his attitude. However, both his and Optimus' attention was drawn to the sky by the sound of a jet. The jet flew in low to the site before transforming in mid air and dropping to the ground.

"Megatron." Jack breathed.

"Yes."

"Any changes to the plan?"

"Only one. You will remain hidden until I signal you." Optimus made a gesture by curling two of his fingers on his left hand. "Your objective is to retrieve whatever the Decepticons have uncovered. I will keep Megatron's attention on me. Once you have the item, we will escape."

"It's a plan then." With that Jack darted from the rock.

Optimus watched as his youngest soldier vanished into formations scattered over the area. He then turned his attention to Megatron. The Decepticon leader was standing a little off to from the center of the dig.

Optimus brought out his right blaster and descended into to the hole.

Jack was currently nestled between two large boulders, maybe about thirty feet away from Megatron, who's right side was exposed to him. Jack had to try and steady his heartbeat. All he had to do was retrieve whatever was here. He didn't have to fight the former gladiator.

The techno-organic took a deep breath. He needed to be ready.

Jack watched from his position as two vehicons pulled a large white and green container from the earth.

"Bring it to me." Megatron rasped. "With the utmost care."

One of the vehicons took the container in both its hands and proceeded to walk to Megatron. As it stopped in front of its leader it raised to container to him. Megatron smirked as he reached for the container and twisted it open, causing the smirk only grew as his optics saw what was within.

A dark grey item lay within the containment unit. It resembled an Earth handgun in shape. However it came to a point at what would've been the barrel. Megatron grabbed it by the handle and pulled it out, examining it.

"Megatron!"

The former Kaon gladiator turned towards the sound of the voice only to be greeted with sight of Optimus walking towards him, blaster at the ready. Megatron aimed the artifact at the Prime.

"Tell me, Prime," Megatron spoke. "Do you know what this is?"

Optimus looked at the the gun shaped item before his optics widened in realization. "The Rift Ripper..."

Megatron chuckled. "Yes. Originally designed to create a virtually infinite storage space, it also made for a nice prison as well." Megatron's optics shifted upward for a second before returning to Optimus. "You should've kept your Decepticon shield. During your short time with us your decoding skills were more than a litte beneficial Optimus, or should I say Orion Pax? Thanks to you I'll soon have an arsenal that hasn't been seen since the beginning of the great war!"

Optimus had heard enough. He curled the fingers on his left hand.

In that instant, something happened. A small black streak flew from the rocks. The vehicons barely turned towards the sound of it before it rocketed past them. It soon slammed right into Megatron's hand, forcing it away from Optimus' direction.

The Prime then armed his left blaster and took to shooting the various vehicons. Optimus spun in his position, becoming a veritable red whirlwind as for Jack, who was still latched on to Megatron's hand, he quickly formed a blade and drove it in between Megatron's knuckles.

Megatron snarled. "You wretched little-"

"Shut up." Jack whispered, more to himself than Megatron. That didn't stop him from using his free hand to fire off an energy blast right in Megatron's face. The blast caught him right between his optics, causing them to shut and raise his other hand to his face in reflex.

Jack wasted not a second before swiped his blade across Megatron's knuckles, cutting through the circuits, sending sparks and energon flying. Megatran gave a roar of pain and rage as he felt his fingers go limp and the Rift Ripper drop the ground. Jack retracted his blade and prepared to dive for the relic. However he was stopped when Megatron reached out with his undamaged hand and grabbed him by the legs.

The Decepticons opened his optics and growled with rage. He slammed his arm down bring Jack with it until the techno-organic collided with the ground. Jack hit the desert floor with such force that he actually sunk into it about a half-foot. If he were still human he would've been dead as of right now though, he was more stunned with fierce stinging all over the front of his body.

Megatron let Jack's leg go only to stomp on the young man with his right foot. The impact sent dust into the air and Jack further into the ground, which in turn caused the stinging sensation to spread to his back and legs. Currently only his arms, upper torso and head were uncovered. Megatron bent down, pressing more weight on Jack, causing him to grit is teeth slightly as the stinging increased. The enraged tyrant picked up the Rift Ripper with his still functional hand.

Then an angry shout that rang out. "MEGATRON!"

Said bot looked up right before he was pelted by a blasts. Optimus was charging right at his former comrade as well as docking and dodging over incoming fire from the still present vehicons, his face-guard out. The Prime unleashed several more blasts each hitting home, their impact forced Megatron to take a step relieving the pressure that had been placed on Jack. Despite seeing his comrade was safe for the moment the Autobot leader did not relent and continued to fire at Megatron who raised his arms in defense. He was so preoccupied with blocking that he did not notice one of Optimus' blasts hit the Rift Ripper, causing it to give off a spark of electricity at the moment of contact.

The techno-organic was on his feet in a second, his armor scratched but otherwise intact. He was still in a bit of pain but he dismissed it. He turned around just in time to see Megatron point the now sparking Rift Ripper at him and the still approaching Optimus.

"You care so much for that black little nuisance?" Megatron roared. "You may spend an eternity together in the void!"

With that the Rift Ripper's pointed in slid back forming three prongs and exposing a green core. Energy surged around it shaping itself into a sphere that then shot out towards Jack. Optimus came to grinding halt stopping in front of Jack intending to shield him with his own body.

The green sphere then suddenly stopped not ten feet from the Optimus and Jack. It hovered there for another split second before it imploded. Then in an explosion of green energy, it formed a circle with white electricity coursing through its edges.

"What?" Megatron growled, his optics wide.

Suddenly a shadow appeared out of the newly created vortex. The outline was rather tall though still smaller than Optimus or Megatron. It was also rather thin. A look of surprise appeared on Megatron's face as the outline's details quickly filled in.

"Soundwave?" he rasped.

It was indeed Soundwave but there were differences. Soundwave's armor was in a different configuration. He still possessed the thin arms but the portion that connected to his shoulders seemed wider. His chest armor seemed smoother and more complete even with Laserbeak still positioned on his chest. His legs, were thicker and lacked the bow-legged configuration. The lines that adorned his armor were gold instead of purple. One thing that was exactly the same was the pitch black visor over his face. The most important and outstanding difference was the Autobot crest displayed proudly on his upper arms.

"Soundwave." Megatron repeated, his tone low and filled with aggravation. "I did not summon you. What are you doing here?"

Soundwave considered Megatron for a moment. The familiar audio graphic appeared on his visor and the voice of Optimus emerged. "Megatron."

Suddenly, Soundwave pointed his arm at Megatron and a thin blaster appeared over his hand. He opened fired at Megatron without any sign of warning.

Jack and Optimus watched in shock as Soundwave seemingly betrayed his master. They also watched as two other figures appeared out the green portal. Unlike Soundwave, who stepped out slowly, these figure rushed out of the portal. One was not humanoid at all, it was a purple and black jet fighter. The jet flew high into the sky before it then banked and circled the area firing off several missiles. The missiles hit the various vehicons scattered throughout the dig site while the remaining vehicons shot at it to no avail. The jet weaved in and out of the barrage of blasts, all the while continuing it's swath of destruction through its ranks. While this occurred the other figure slowed as he walked out the portal. The figure was as large as megatron, it woar dark purple armor and like Soundwave the the lines that adorned his armor were gold. But the most distinctive feature was the figure's face. While most cybertronians had two eyes the figure had only one glowing red eye right in the middle of his face. The figure turned and began to fire on the remaining drones

"Optimus, what's going on?" Jack asked in way that a child ask its parent. "I'm so confused."

"As am I." Optimus' slow reply as he surveyed the sight in front of him.

Back with Soundwave and Megatron, it was becoming apparent that Megatron's lack of hand was impairing him. Soundwave had restrained his right arm and fusion cannon with one his tentacles while he attempted to drill through Megatron's torso with the other. Megatron was forced to use his remaining hand and arm to stop the drilling tentacle's progress. His tasked was further impaired by the fact that Soundwave had taken to pummeling Megatron's face with his fists.

The purple jet fighter transformed in midair and landed in front of Optimus and Jack. Standing in front of them was a slender, purple and black femme with green optics. She stood around the same height as Arcee. The two also took notice of the Autobot crest on her wings. "Are you okay, Optimus?" she asked calmly.

Optimus blinked. "Slipstream?" He slowly raised his blaster.

Slipstream put up her hands in a defensive gesture. "Wait, I'm not here to hurt you!"

"She might be right, Optimus." Jack stated. "She did just take out almost all the vehicons."

Optimus considered this. "Slipstream was offlined millennia ago..." He looked over to Soundwave and Megatron. In the process of the beating he was receiving, Megatron had dropped the Rift Ripper which was positively fired, smoke rising from it. The relic had been programmed to form a hole in space-time...

The Prime looked back to Slipstream who had yet to move. "You are from a different dimension?"

"Yes." Slipstream ex-vented. "And not a good one."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Right before you ordered the Great Exodus, Megatron was able to destroy or capture most of our ships. He-he..." Slipstream seemed to stutter as she recalled the memories. "He killed you Optimus. He had successfully raided the vaults of Iacon. He used the weapons and relics he found to wipe us out as we tried to leave Cybertron. We escaped and eventually came to Earth. We were only there long enough to find a altmode before he and the Decepticons found us. He then used the Rift Ripper to banish Soundwave, Shockwave and myself to the void...to-to waste away, knowing there was nothing we could do and that our world was left in shambles."

Slipstream took a moment to compose herself. "We floated in the nothingness for several cycles, then that portal appeared and here we are."

"Sounds like the multiverse theory." Jack commented quietly. "That is the most logical explanation of our current predicament." Shockblast staited in a monotone voice as he looked at Jack

"Soundwave recorded the whole thing." Slipstream stated.

"Speaking of Soundwave…"

Megatron, with a roar of anger forced the drilling tentacle into the other tentacle holding his right arm and fusion cannon. The result blow forced Soundwave to let him go but before Megatron could aim his most powerful weapon at the his opponent, Soundwave grabbed him by the helm and tossed him away.

The Decepticon leader landed on his back. "Send the Groundbridge!" He spat as he pulled himself up. The glowing green portal appeared behind him. Megatron gave one last snarl at the silent figure before him before retreating into the portal, which promptly closed behind him.

Soundwave turned back toward the other four and started to walk up to them.

Optimus' face-guard retracted. "Thank you, Soundwave. Slipstream. Shockwave."

"No problem." Slipstream stated. Soundwave nodded as well. The silent bot then turned towards Jack and pointed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"He wants to know who you are." Shockwave translated. "So would I for that matter."

Jack retracted his helmet. "I'm Jack, codenamed Hot Shot." He said simply. "Nice to meet a version of Soundwave who hasn't tried to kill me." He then turned to Optimus. "What about the Rift Ripper?"

"We will retrieve it in due time. I doubt Megatron will return soon." Optimus assured.

Slipstream blinked several times. "Say what now? You tried to kill him?" She turned to Soundwave with a questioning look, who simply shrugged.

"I assume that Soundwave, and from your reaction, Slipstream are not allies in this dimension." Shockwave surmised.

"I believe there are many difference between your world and ours." Optimus stated. "We will resolve them when we all report back to base. For now, I must retrieve the rest of my team. You will follow us for now."

Optimus then transformed into his vehicle mode with Jack hopping to the driver seat again. The Prime then proceeded to drive away. Slipstream lept into the air and transformed with Soundwave taking to air right behind her. Shockwave ran forward and transformed into a large futuristic tank

Jack let out a breath. "Are you okay, Jack?" Optimus asked kindly. "You took quite the beating." His voice was now tinged with regret."

"I'm good. It hurt but I'm fine." Jack said. "God, it's been a day."

"That it has." The Prime agreed.

Orion: I'm back!

Nexus: ORION! :D

Slipstream: Hi Orion, I'm Slipstream

Shockwave: It is not logical that you are out of the hospital yet.

ORION: Ya, well, I'll be fine. Just a little pain.

Soundwave: …

Orion: See you all in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: Friend or Foe?

**Nexus: Well, here we go.**

 **Shockwave: Nexus does not own Transformers or Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.**

Chapter #10: Friend or Foe?

As Optimus drove through the desert, his passenger couldn't help but look out the window. Jack glanced up at the sky, watching the the jet and combat drone that were following them.

"You are worried?" Optimus asked.

"A little." Jack admitted easily. "I know I spoke up for them back there but...I'm just a little uneasy. I don't know about Slipstream or Shockwave, but my last run in with Soundwave wasn't too good." He was still remembered their little meeting back in Texas...with the axe...that Miko gave him. Jack suppressed a shudder.

"I understand your concern Jack. Still, as I stated before, the Slipstream I knew was killed during the war."

"How do you know?"

"I was the one to extinguish her spark." was the Prime's solemn reply.

"So it's fully possible that they're telling the truth but if they're really from a different dimension, is it just as possible that they're lying and/or hiding something anyway?" Jack mused tiredly. "So, what do we do? We don't want another situation like what happened with Makeshift."

"But at same time we cannot allow them to freely roam the planet." Optimus countered. "There is also the fact that they will not turn to Megatron. Their attack on him shows they are not allies and I doubt he will accept them after the destruction of his forces and the beating that this new Soundwave handed him."

"Then it's either we watch them or no one watches them?"

"That would seem to be the case. MECH is still lurking in the shadows, we cannot allow them to escape our sight, just to become test subjects."

Jack gave a frustrated sigh. "Man, this entire situation is either crazy or messed no matter what way you look at it."

"We will have to make due with what we can, Jack." With that the two dropped the conversation, doing little to ease the tension they felt.

Trying to take his mind of the matter, Jack took to stretching his body which had felt a little stiff ever since Megatron stepped on him. Then something else occurred to him as he cracked his back a little.

' _Note to self: I can't...no...won't tell Arcee or mom about this._ ' He shivered at the thought of their reactions.

Arcee gave a small smile as the last vehicon fell to the ground, several large melting dents in its chassis, courtesy her new photon pulse cannons.

To say things were routine would've been an understatement. The Decepticons had been rather sparse for a mining operation. Upon investigation, they had a full mining crew but few security detail. If they hadn't needed more good news the 'cons had uncovered a rather large amount energon.

"Doesn't make sense." Bulkhead commented lightly. "It's like they just sent out a skeleton crew. Like the energon didn't really matter."

("Maybe it has to do with that other signal?") Bumblebee suggested.

Arcee, who had been a little distance away perked up a little bit. Bulkhead, seeing this, nudged Bumblebee.

("What?") the scout asked innocently.

"'Bee if you haven't noticed by now, she's a little...overprotective." Bulkhead made sure to whisper the last part.

He wasn't quite enough because Arcee huffed and started to walked away.

"'Cee, he'll be fine!" The Wrecker called after her. "Jack's a fast learner and he's got Optimus with him!"

Arcee stopped for a second. She then turned back towards Bulk and 'Bee, now walking towards them. As she approached, Bulkhead stepped to her.

He gave her a reassuring smile. "Look, Jack's faced down worse than what's probably there. And that was before when he went and got an upgrade. Besides, if there was a problem, Optimus would've either gotten out of there or called for backup."

"I know, Bulk." Arcee mumbled. "It's just that, he's had what? Two training sessions?"

("Better than no training sessions.") Bumblebee piped up hopefully. He was trying to be upbeat but when Arcee's optics fell on the scout, he took a step backwards. She had given him a rather hard look.

Bulkhead stepped between Arcee's gaze and 'Bee and said, "I know that neither 'Bee or me is as close to Jack as you are but none of us want anything bad to happen to him. That's why we trained with him. But if you're so worried, why don't you train him personally, 'Cee? Your the best fighter next to Optimus and your skills got you this far. That way, you know that he's coming back. With that armor, his speed, brains and your training, he'll be able to take on anything."

Arcee blinked several times, taking it all in. "That's... a good idea. Thanks, Bulk." She turned to Bumblebee. "Sorry, 'Bee."

("S'okay.") the scout dismissed.

Another voice suddenly broke into the conversion. "This is Optimus Prime to energon raid team. Do you read?"

"This is Arcee. We read you. Go ahead Optimus."

"I am in route with Hot Shot."

"Did you find the source of the signal?"

"That we did and more."

Arcee raised a brow ridge. "I'm not sure I understand."

"We found the Decepticons unearthing a relic of Iacon. The Rift Ripper."

Arcee did a bit of a double take. "I thought that was rumor."

"It is very real." Optimus intoned.

"And the Decepticons have it?"

"No, Hot Shot and I were able to keep it out of Megatron's hands. We engaged him and through the course of the battle the Ripper was damaged. However, Megatron attempted use it. Fortunately it malfunctioned. The result was unexpected, though."

"What happened? Are you okay? Is Hot Shot okay?"

"He is fine. As for what occurred, it is best if you see. We are now nearing your position."

Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all turned as the sounds of vehicle came from a distance. Their optics focused the familiar red truck approaching. What caught them off guard were the two aircrafts that followed above them. Optimus quickly pulled up with Jack hopping out of the driver seat. The Prime transformed and stood in front of his fellow Autobots.

"Autobots, we are at a crucial juncture." Optimus stated calmly.

Before he could continue, Slipstream and Soundwave transforming and landing behind Optimus. The reaction was instantaneous. Team Prime, minus Optimus and Jack, immediately equipped and turned their blasters to Soundwave. The silent 'bot surveyed the hostile reception with neutrality. Slowly, he raised his arms slowly, causing the team to tense. Soundwave kept raising his arms until they were pointed up in at the sky. He was surrendering himself. The act in of in itself shocked the three.

Bulkhead was the first to regain his composure. "Okay...what's going on?" he asked, glaring at Soundwave.

Megatron was angry. No, not angry. He was _livid_. He had held the Rift Ripper in his servos, fully primed to send that accursed Optimus and whatever that black armored insect was into the abyss. But something happened. Something he did not expect. The Ripper did not work and in its stead was _Soundwave_. He did not understand it and that only served to infuriate him more.

Megatron's optics seemed to pulse as he remembered the beating that had been handed to him. By his most trusted servant! And now, he was stalking to the bridge of the Nemesis, leaking energon from his right hand and his armor dented in various places. The various vehicons that roamed the ship wisefully and fearfully moved out of their master's way.

Soundwave was busy decoding the Iacon database and was so focused on his work that he didn't even notice the sound of Megatron's pedes hitting the floor, even as they drew nearer.

"Soundwave?" Megatron snarled out.

The Decepticon spymaster turned towards his master and was actually taken a little aback, seeing his lord in such state was shocking. ' _What could've done this?'_ Soundwave thought as he ran over to his master.

"How?" Megatron spat.

Soundwave cocked his head in confusion.

"How dare you betray me?" Megatron all but roared.

Soundwave shook his head. This wasn't making sense! He would NEVER betray Lord Megatron. What could have possibly happened that would cause this?

"Lord Megatron." A voice called from behind the two.

Megatron spun on his heel to face whoever spoke. The sight that greeted him was Airachnid.

"What is going on, milord?" she asked quietly as she took in his damaged and enraged appearance.

Megatron bared his sharpened teeth. "I am currently dealing with a rather unexpected bout of betrayal!"

Airachnid looked from Megatron to Soundwave, who stood motionless. "What has Soundwave done?" she inquired.

"He attacked me." The Decepticon leader raged before turning back to Soundwave.

"Impossible." Airachnid whispered.

Megatron spun around to face her again. "What?"

"Soundwave never left, milord. In fact, it was him who activated the Groundbridge, per the norm." The spider femme elaborated.

Megatron stopped to consider that. Had the Rift Ripper worked, just not the way he had intended? Megatrons optics widened as he began to piece together a shocking and horrible conclusion. "Oh no."

"Don't tell me that you actually believe this Optimus?" Bulkhead asked incredulously. He, Arcee and Bumblebee still had the blasters aimed at Soundwave.

"The Rifter Ripper was designed to tap into another dimension. With the damage that I caused to it, it is fully possible that it would tap into the dimension that Slipstream and this Soundwave claim to had been sealed in. Despite the improbability." Optimus retorted calmly.

"It could be a ruse." Bulkhead challenged. "I wouldn't put it past him to try something like this."

"I don't think Megatron would let himself take as much damage as he did. Besides, he was fully set on using the Rift Ripper on us and he had the perfect opportunity." Jack intervened. "Why waste the chance to get rid of Optimus?"

"Added with the fact that I killed our dimension's Slipstream myself, all evidence points to them being from a different dimension." Optimus contributed.

Slipstream and Soundwave remained silent, watching the group have it out with each other. For her part, Slipstream was pretty confident that Optimus wouldn't let them be killed no matter what was decided. He seemed very similar to the Optimus Prime from her home dimension. She looked over to Soundwave, who turned to look at her. Slipstream didn't even need to ask if the spymaster trusted Optimus.

"We can't take them back to base." Arcee argued again.

Any replies that would come were silenced when a thundering rumbling began and a cybertronian tank appeared and headed for them. As it approached it transformed and Shockwave walked forward and arcee gasped. "Impossible, you died in the Spacebridge explosion!" She exclaimed. Shockwave turned to her and stared at her. "You are Arcee, the Decepticon Cycle-drone commander, Optimus snuffed your spark personally saving units Blackarachnia, Skywarp and Skyquake in my dimension." Shockwave turned to Optimus and lowered his head. "Forgive me Prime for disobeying your orders. But I felt it would be far more logical to bring the device that brought us here with us, rather than leave it and risk the Decepticons returning and losing it." Suddenly Ratchet's voice came in through the comlinks.

"Optimus, I have a message for you from Agent Fowler."

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"He says that he has located MECH's main base."

"It looks like that Fowler's working fast." Arcee commented dryly. She had put her photon cannons away but was staring hard at Shockwave. Bumblebee and Optimus following her lead as well.

"Normally this would be good thing." Bulkhead stated. He then jerked a thumb at Soundwave, Shockwave and Slipstream. "But what do we do about them in the meantime?"

Optimus turned to the three dimensionally misplaced Autobots, then back to the group before he activated his comlink. "Ratchet, what is the status of the S.A.F.E.?" The question surprised everyone.

"It is fully operational...why?" The medic replied hesitantly.

"Is it possible to seal it from the outside and monitor the activity inside?" The Prime pressed on.

"Yes. Optimus, what is this about?"

"When Hot Shot and I investigated the source of the signal you traced and discovered its source. The Decepticons unearthed The Rift Ripper."

"What?" came Ratchet's bark over the the com. "As in the experimental device meant to create passageways through space-time? The incredibly unstable Decepticon developed device? _That_ Rift Ripper?"

"Yes." Optimus answered. "It was both damaged and activated. As a consequence, two beings of interest have appeared."

"That is why you inquired about the S.A.F.E. " Ratchet realized. "Are they hostile?"

"So far, no."

"Were you able to retrieve the Rift Ripper?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll have the S.A.F.E. ready momentarily." Ratchet said resolutely. "Optimus, I'll also take the Rifter Ripper when you bring it. I can already guess what is going on. I'm standing by to send the Groundbridge."

"Excellent." With that Optimus terminated the link and turned back to the group. "We will escort Slipstream, Shockwave and Soundwave back to base." He then turned to dimension hopping mech and femme. "You will not be harmed but until we can secure evidence that you are who you claim, we cannot allow you free reign."

"That's acceptable." Slipstream said after a time. Soundwave nodded silently in agreement. "This action is the most logical." Shockwave agreed.

"I believe that everything is in order, sir?" Fowler asked. He was currently residing in a one the back-up sites that setup in the event security breach . Fowler was seated with his desktop in front of him, the Director's face on the screen.

"Almost. While Johnson at MECH's main HQ is ready, our other infiltrators are still getting prepared at MECH's other bases, labs, and hideouts. They'll need about a day before they are ready to destroy them from the inside." The Director spoke. "We are lucky that dear old Leland believed that no one would ever get into the organization. The other sites are light in manpower."

"Then I'll tell the Prime and the bot's that the U.S. government will need time to prepare for this operation and work on various cover stories." Fowler paused for second. "Sir, how will Johnson evacuate himself from the battle?"

"During the confusion, he plans to escape in one of MECH's mobile transports. He'll also be bring smaller samples of the projects that MECH has at the base, along with the majority of their data. He already has a plan and I trust him."

"And Leland Bishop?"

"Johnson plans to take care him." The Director stated casually. "With Bishop gone and MECH in shambles, we'll finally be able to focus on the real threat here. You know the situation and I don't believe I have to give you orders."

"I can handle it, sir."

"Good. Over and out."

"Welcome back." Ratchet greeted.

The Groundbridge closed as Jack and Arcee walked out it. "Thanks." Jack stated back. "Why's that thing so big, I mean besides the obvious reasons?" Miko asked staring at the relic.

Shockwave responded without turning away from the computer. "Mainly it is due to the fact that technology meant to travel to another dimension is highly experimental. Unlike Groundbridge or a Spacebridge technology it has not been perfected, thus the size of the Ripper."

"Nice history lesson." Arcee commented. "Where do you want this placed?"

Ratchet turned to face Shockwave. "Just bring it here." He motioned towards the empty space next to the computer. As Shockwave brought the relic towards the terminal, the techno-organic could not help but notice how quiet the base was. As he and Arcee set the Rift Ripper down, Jack quickly glanced around.

"Where is everybody?" He asked.

"Bulkhead and Bumblebee are currently inside the S.A.F.E.'s control room, guarding Soundwave and Slipstream." Optimus spoke. "

"Well that's good." Jack commented lightly. "Any other news?"

"Yes." Optimus stated. "Agent Fowler has informed us that his agency will need time to prepare for the assault on MECH's main base. They will need at least a day from whenever we decide to take action."

Arcee blinked. "They're coming with us?"

The Prime turned to her shaking his head. "No. Special Agent Fowler offered aid, but I declined. For this assault, we must strike hard and fast. We must destroy the base as quickly as possible as to minimize any chance of a loss to either side."

"So we take the base apart so fast that they don't have time to build up an assault." Arcee concluded.

"That and the fact that we have no idea what MECH has developed recently. A protracted battle might give them time to deploy it." Ratchet added.

Jack had thought. "Do we know where the base is?"

"Yes. It is located in the north-west region of Colorado." Ratchet supplied easily.

"Hmm...that could be a problem." Jack mused out loud. The four 'bots turned to look at the young man. Feeling their gazes on him, Jack elaborated. "Colorado's terrain and climate is a little odd. The west and northwest are covered in mountains with surrounding forests, plains and desert. That means we'll only have so much room to maneuver. Even worse is that the weather's rather unpredictable; known for its sudden temperature drops and lightning storms. It's one of the leading states in getting struck by lightning. The mountains are also colder and have snow on them even in the middle of summer. We also have to assume MECH has been there for a pretty long time, they'll be prepared for intruders and more likely than not, know the area very well. They'll set up several lines of defense. The situation is even more complicated given that we'll have Fowler's men with us as well."

Jack took a breath. "When you consider everything, you guys will have to watch where you're ducking and rolling and depending on where that base is, you could easily be forced off a cliffside. It's not easy to aware of all that in the middle of combat. Also, the moment that we hit their first line of defense, it's possible that they'll try to buy time and escape instead of hitting us all out. MECH's all about developing new technology. It's likely that they're developing it at the base like Ratchet said, they'll want to evacuate their projects first. Now all of this is hypothetical mind you, but the bottom line is that we have no idea what to expect up there at moment. We need more information, if there is any."

Arcee, Optimus and Ratchet continued to stare at Jack for several moments. Jack, continued to watch them as he imagined metaphorical gears turning in the group's heads.

Optimus was the first to respond. "All valid points, Jack. But if Agent Fowler had any more information, he would have given it to us." "The Minicons assessment is logical. If we were to engage this M.E.C.H. with the information we have, the odds of success are heavily against us." Shockwave stated as he turned away from the computer and looked to Optimus. "Did he even give us exact coordinates?" Arcee questioned.

"No. His tip off could only identify the region." was Ratchet's reply. The med-bot thought for second before speaking again. "But I have an idea on how we can find out more." With that, Ratchet took to attaching cables to the Rift Ripper.

"Well don't keep us in suspense," Arcee started. "What are you doing?"

"What we need is information, and who better than a spymaster to secure it for us?" Ratchet stated, still securing cables. "This also solves two problems at once. We still need to prove if Slipstream, Shockwave and Soundwave are of a different dimension or even who they say we are. Using the Rift Ripper, I might be able to scan them and locate the dimension they originally came from. From there, the Rift Ripper might be able to allow me to compare the events of our dimension to theirs."

"Okay." Arcee stated distantly. "That's a nice plan but what's the real point?"

"For one, we would be able to to confirm their story, thus gaining three more allies. More importantly, if the Soundwave we have discovered is anything like the Decepticons' Soundwave, then he is highly experienced in surveillance..." Ratchet trailed off.

Optimus picked up for him. "Giving us a way to acquire more information about MECH's base. Allowing us to plan accordingly."

"And finally get some aerial support." Jack added.

"Let's not get completely ahead of ourselves just yet. If that is not the case, we will need an alternative way to scope out the base." Ratchet reminded gravely.

"Would about Arcee and me?" Jack suggested.

"Yes to Arcee, no to you." Shockwave answered without hesitation. Arcee looked at Shockwave with surprise. "For once we agree on something."

Jack suppressed a groan. "Okay, DO NOT be that person right now and just hear me out. If Soundwave, Shockwave and Slipstream aren't who they say they are, we don't have a lot of options. Given the situation, me and you are the only viable options. We're the least likely to be spotted due to our sizes. Also, I've got built-in radar in my helmet." He reasoned.

"It is too dangerous to allow a Minicon to fall into the hands of an organization bent on creating new technology and weapons." Shockwave stated. "You don't even have training in being a scout or a spy." Arcee tried again. "True, but that's why you'll take the lead. I can copy anything you do, just by seeing it." Jack stated calmly. "We also have more than a couple hours to prep for this. For right now, you and I can be plan 'B'."

"Quite right." Ratchet stated. He had completed linking the computer and the Rift Ripper and started to conduct a scan. "This could take some time. I have to scan to see if they were truly imprisoned in another dimension and _then_ scan for their home dimension."

"Your estimate on the time until completion, old friend?" Optimus questioned.

Ratchet glanced at the progress bar on the computer. "A good two, maybe, three hours." He supplied easily. "Which gives me time to talk with you." He pointed a digit at Jack.

"Okay, so what is it?" Jack asked. It just seemed like it never ended. Somebody always seemed to need him for something. That was part of his reasoning for volunteering to scout anyway.

"Two things. One about the present situation and the other about our future situation." Ratchet started. "First, is about your armor. After looking over the original scans I took of you several days ago, I've concluded that your armor is made out of nanites."

"Like the ones that in your body?"

"Similar. But our's simply aid our repair systems. Your's aid in your recuperation but are also able to build extra structures onto your armor. However, you've yet to build any permanent structures other than the initial armor."

"You're saying that I could?"

"It is very likely. Despite your capabilities, you size does limit you. Having access to more tools would offset that."

Jack thought it over for a second. Ratchet was right. Having additional equipment never hurt anyone. "What would I build though? Would it even come out right?"

"You stated that you memorize things very easily, correct?" Ratchet questioned. He continued when Jack nodded. "I could use the computer to bring up schematics on various equipment. You could memorize them and then recreate them in your armor."

"It's worth a shot." Jack shrugged but then remembered something. "What's the other thing?"

"As you know, I have been trying to finish the formula for synthetic energon. My results have been...less than stellar." Ratchet admitted hesitantly. "But I have a theory that might prove useful. Your body produces a highly refined energon, I was thinking-"

Jack decided to cut in. "You're thinking to use my energon to dilute the synthetic energon's potency? And if it works, you'll be able to reverse engineer it and fill the gaps in the formula?"

"Exactly."

"Had anyone else asked me to do this for them, I'd probably refuse. But for you guys, I'll do it." Jack replied easily. Despite his calm response, Jack was still feeling a little uncomfortable about anyone poking around his insides. He trusted Ratchet but the situation still felt like when Fowler approached him. Like he was a test subject or object to be used...best not to go there.

"Excellent." Ratchet confirmed. "For now, the computer will be busy conducting the scan with the Rift Ripper. When it's complete, I'll call you for the schematics."

"And the energon?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "We'll conduct that after the mission. Best not to tempt fate on any repercussions that it could have on you."

Jack nodded. "Alright, then."

With that Ratchet turned to Optimus, leaving Jack and Arcee to mingle amongst themselves. The femme took the time to switch to her smaller form. Jack, noticing this, looked to her.

Arcee beckoned him with a wave of her hand. "Come on."

"Where we going?" He asked, walking up besides her.

"For now, my quarters." As the pair walked through the halls, it was quiet except for the sounds of their foot steps. Said overall quiet also prompted Arcee to asked something that Jack had hoped would blow over.

"You're looking a little rough." Arcee probed gently.

Jack had to suppress a groan as he answered. The femme's observation seemed innocent enough, but he knew better. Arcee was shifting into her overprotective mode. Part of him wondered of she even knew when she did it...

"I saw a little action." Jack answered vaguely.

"Look, Jack, I'm not going to freak out." Arcee assured gently. "I'm just curious about what happened."

' _Of course you are_.' Jack thought dully. ' _God, why did this have to happen now?_ ' He was stuck, plain and simple with no way out.

"You're not gonna lose it, right?" Jack questioned quietly.

Arcee considered it for a moment. "No promises," she admitted slowly, " but I'll try to stay calm. Not like I can do anything about it now, right?"

"True." Jack conceded. He took a breath before answering. "Okay, I had some up close and personal time with Megatron."

For several moments after Jack uttered that last sentence, Arcee didn't say anything. She just continued to walk down the hall. When she finally said something, her voice came out rather strained. "...What?"

"I basically latched onto Megatron's hand, all but cut off his fingers, and blasted him in the face." Jack listed off carefully.

"...Two things: why did you do all that and you got hurt from that, HOW?" Arcee questioned further. Her voice had taken this slight edge of something that Jack really couldn't put an emotion to.

"Well, the original plan was for Optimus to distract the vehicons while I circled around and secured the Rift Ripper. Then Megatron showed up and Optimus decided to alter the plan and that he'd signal me when he felt that it was safe. Megatron pulled out the Rift Ripper and Optimus signaled me. Then I royally messed up Megatron's hand and made him drop it. I tried to dive after it and well..." Jack trailed off.

"Well what?"

"...Megatron grabbed me, slammed me down to the ground and stepped on me." He stated with trepidation. "Nothing that bad." Jack added with a nervous laugh.

Again, Arcee didn't say anything. She stayed silent for a last minute before she spoke again. "I'm going to kill him..." her voice was a hiss.

"Arcee?"

The femme ignored him as she continued. "I'll chew Optimus out later, then I'll track down the Nemesis and rip Megatron's arm off and blast his head off with his own fusion cannon..."

"Arcee." Jack tried again. He expected a reaction but not what the hell _this_ was!

"...then I'll take Megatron's blade and cut out Arachnid's-"

"ARCEE!" Jack yelled.

"...Sorry."

"Look, I'm glad you care. I really, really am but you can't go crazy everytime something happens to me." Jack started. "Once upon a time, it was justified. I'm perfectly aware that until a couple days ago, I was an open target. But I just took a beating from Megatron and other than the fact it stung like you wouldn't believe I'm fine! Nothing remotely broken."

"I'm just so used to you being...well..." Arcee trailed off trying to find a word.

"Human? Fragile? Made of glass by comparison or all the above?" Jack guessed.

"Jack, I don't want lose you." Arcee finally admitted.

"And you think I feel any differently? 'Cee, I used to have wait back at base, while you're out on a mission. Most of the time I could only help with something minor or when everything else failed. Even then, I'm wondering if everyone, especially you, is going to comeback or not. I'm worried all the time, I just don't show it." Jack paused to breath before continuing. "Now, I have a lot more say in that."

"Frontlines are different than support, Jack."

They were no longer walking toward Arcee's room instead they stood in the middle of the hall talking. "I know, you think I wasn't scared when me and Optimus went to check out that signal? We had a nice talk about it. But really, when you think about it, me, Miko, and Raf, we were always in danger. The difference now is that, I can take it now. I don't have to worry about getting hurt. All I got to do is follow orders the best I can and try not to slow everyone down."

"When did you get so good at rationalizing things?"

Jack chuckled and started walking down the hall again. "Increased intelligence, remember? It makes _everything_ easier."

(("I'm telling you, he's staring at us!")) Bumblebee grumbled in annoyance.

"And _I'm_ _telling you_ that they can't see or hear us in there!" Bulkhead shot back, arms crossed.

This had been the extent of their conversation for the last several minutes. Ever since the two had escorted Slipstream and Soundwave to the S.A.F.E., the silent 'bot had been staring directly in the direction of the control room's one-way viewing window. Soundwave hadn't looked away since. Having the visored 'bot seemingly staring constantly at them had slowly unnerved Bumblebee. Leading to the current conversion between Wrecker and scout.

"There's no way that Soundwave knows where we are." Bulkhead stated, irritation plain in his voice.

(("So how do you explain why he's been looking in our direction this entire time?")) Bumblebee questioned.

Bulkhead didn't disappoint. "Frankly, I think he's bored. The S.A.F.E.'s not active and there's nothing to do in there. He's probably just lost in thought, which would explain why he's staring. The direction's a coincidence." The big 'bot thought for a second. "Besides, how do we know he's staring at us? We can't even see his face see his face. His optics might be closed!"

Bumblebee stared at his friend. (("Uh-huh. Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?")) the scout deadpanned.

Soundwave had to say that this was by far the most entertaining thing he'd heard in cycles! Unknown to most, Soundwave had highly upgraded audio receptors. He could pick up on frequencies that most couldn't without the aid of outside equipment. Ever since he and Slipstream had been put into this...containment area, the spymaster had taken to staring in the direction of their guards. They _really_ thought he couldn't hear them? His name was _Sound_ wave, after all. He didn't need to see to know something was there. The mech's shoulders shook in silent laughter. He knew that this was an activity worthy of sparkling mischievous, besides he needed a distraction. He needed to stop thinking of the memories...of how he failed.

A little ways away, Slipstream watched her comrade laugh at a joke only he knew. While Soundwave had taken to standing silently, Slipstream had taken to pacing around the room. Honestly, she was nervous. She had just left one prison for what looked like another. She had not spread her wings in so long and that short trip she made with Optimus and the Minicon Jack, she believed his name was, had only given her a taste of the sky again. It baited her, taunted her. Seekers did not do well when confined for long periods of time. Confinement did... _things_ to them after while, like Starscream. Slipstream shook her head and tried to think about something else, anything else. Her processor eventually drifted to thinking about the one called 'Jack'. Mainly because she didn't know what to make of him. At first, she thought he was a Minicon and then he showed his real face. He looked human and that left her confused. Was he a humans or a Minicon? Back in her and Soundwave's dimension, they had been on Earth for only a short time before Megatron came. They hadn't really gotten time to explore or learn anything of value or substance. They barely had had just enough time to find alt-modes.

Again as a Seeker, it was her nature to be curious, a trait Optimus had always encouraged. Slipstream had to fight to repress the feelings of sorrow that suddenly sprung to life in her spark as memories assaulted her. The loss of Cybertron, the failed Exodus, Megatron killing Optimus...

Slipstream closed her optics and concentrated on forcing the memories back down. There was nothing she could do anymore. When she reopened them, a look of determination showed in them. ' _Leave the past where it is, and move forward. I've got a second chance, I won't fail this time.'_ "No matter the cost." the purple femme whispered to herself.

 **Nexus: Well as Slipstream said Confinement did** _ **things**_ **to seekers after while. While Slipstream is not crazy her time trapped and grounded has had an effect on her.**

 **Orion: Ya, it has. I would go as far as to say that her loyalty may be greater than even Soundwave's.**

 **Nexus: Also it seems that Shockwave and Slipstream knows something about Minicons.**

 **See everyone in the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter11: A War Between Man and Machine

**Nexus: Sorry for the long wait on the update, I've been really sick for the past six days. I felt like I was hit by the whole Decepticon fleet!**

 **Slipstream: Well your better so now you can work.**

 **Nexus: I'm** _ **not**_ **better I just place my commitments higher than my health.**

 **Soundwave: … *Nexus does not own Transformers or Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.***

 ***Everyone shudders***

 **Nexus: So that's what Breakdown meant by the eyes and ears of the Decepticons. Cool.**

Chapter #11: A War Between Man and Machine

Part 1

"Optimus, how do you plan to engage this operation?" Ratchet asked. It been about an hour and a half and the scan for the Rift Ripper was around sixty percent complete and moving along steadily. In the meantime, Ratchet had taken to questioning his leader and friend.

"No matter how much intel we are able to gain, our main objective will be to destroy the base and any research it contains." The Prime answered.

"That I assumed. What I mean is how will we deal with the MECH personnel?" Ratchet elaborated. "I don't think they're just going to let us walk in."

"Ratchet, I do not want us to engage MECH directly. Instead, Agent Fowler's men will handle MECH's operatives. We, Autobots will dismantle any major fortifications or heavy artillery the enemy may have. Again, our object is the destruction of MECH's research and main base of operations."

Ratchet gave a small groan. "I understand that you do not wish to harm any human beings Optimus, I really do. But this may not be a situation where we can afford that kind of mercy. This is an organization that is up there with the Decepticons in terms of malicious intent! Should they get their hands on any of us, they would dissect us to fuel their own agenda."

"That I understand, Ratchet. But MECH is a human organization, it is best for them to be stopped by there own. Besides if we decide to cross this line what will stop our human allies from viewing us the same as the Decepticons? Humanity must be allowed to judge themselves."

"And what of the costs to us? We are so few and everyone of us is vital to the defeat of the Decepticons. We cannot afford anymore losses. And unless I am able to make a breakthrough the the synthetic energon, we cannot even afford serious injury."

The Prime closed his optics. The topic was inevitable. It was an issue that needed to be faced but at the same time, is was rather touchy. Optimus firmly believed that human affairs should be left to them unless it truly involved Decepticon activity. He also felt that as they were already guilty of bringing the war to Earth, they didn't need to add more grief to the species. To have a _human_ terrorist group that targeted Cybertronians in general was a situation he had not expected. After several close calls with the group, the issue was now coming to a head.

Optimus knew that Ratchet was right to an extent. They could not afford a loss to their side but at the same time, he could not just condone slaughter.

The Autobot leader opened his optics. "I am sorry, Ratchet. But I will not allow human casualties if possible."

Ratchet nodded. He knew that was the best he was going to get. Optimus was always hesitant when matters dealt with human, even less than admirable ones. The medic glanced at the computer. It read sixty-seven percent.

" _At least something's going smoothly,_ " Ratchet noted tiredly.

In Arcee's the private quarters, Jack and said femme were comfortably lying on the berth, resting in each other's arms.

"God." Jack breathed. "You know it's not the action that gets you. It's the waiting."

"Calm before the storm." Arcee agreed. She shifted so that her head rested on Jack's shoulder. "Fighting, you're always in a rush, no real thinking, just going from one objective to another. Worried?"

"More about the Soundwave and Slipstream situation than anything else."

The femme gave off a huff. "So you're not concerned about having to possibly sneak into a base full of people who want to dissect us?"

"Well, if we're quiet, they'll never know we're there. Besides if anything happens, we're in it together. Partners 'til the end."

Arcee's only response was squeeze him harder.

It was about a little over an hour before Ratchet called for Jack and Arcee. As the couple neared the command center, they were taken aback by what they saw.

They were greeted by a larger number of computer screens, each with complex equations and windows displaying various frequencies. Ratchet and Shockwave were busy looking at each one with Optimus waiting patient behind them.

"So what's the verdict?" Arcee asked.

Shockwave glanced away from the monitors. "Thankfully, the Rift Ripper has not only allowed us to scan for temporal and spatial frequencies but to also trace them back to where they came from." Ratchet pressed several buttons. "That is...quite surprising."

"What is?" Jack asked.

"Well, I was able to locate the dimension that Slipstream and Soundwave were originally. It was the Void." The medic answered.

"The Void?" Jack asked again.

This time, Optimus answered. "It is theorized that in between dimensions there exists an emptiness, a true and literal void. No 'up' or 'down'. Not even a sense of time."

Jack cringed at the implication. "Can't imagine being stuck somewhere like that."

"Don't get sympathetic just yet." Arcee chided. "Just because they were stuck in there doesn't mean they're real Autobots. They could've been locked up in there for Primus knows what."

"Which is why I'm about to bring up the results of tracing their frequencies further back." Ratchet typed on the keyboard several more times. The monitors suddenly shifted to literally displaying two distinct wavelengths; one red, the other blue. After several moments, the wavelengths came together. "Scanning for divergence."

The two 'bots and techno-organic waited with baited breath as the monitors displayed several lines of information. Suddenly one of the lines was highlighted.

"There's our answer." Ratchet stated. "The main difference in our dimensions is that other than Megatron and Optimus, the ranks of Decepticon and Autobot were switched. Another was that Megatron did in fact raid the vaults of Iacon."

Arcee balked. "Wait...you're saying I would've been a 'con?"

Ratchet nodded gravely. "In that universe, yes. So would have Bulkhead, Bumblebee and even myself."

"That's a rather nasty thought." Jack commented dryly. He honestly tried imagining that for a second but stopped when a sense of dread started to pool into his stomach. "But that clears Soundwave, Shockwave and Slipstream, right?"

"So it would seem." Optimus replied. "Given the evidence I've uncovered, I can honestly say it is a safe." Ratchet agreed.

"How do you argue with that?" Arcee asked rhetorically.

"Optimus, I would like to request permission to examine your Groundbridge at your most convenient time. It maybe possible for me to convert it into a Spacebridge." Shockwave explained.

"That is Ratchets decision as he built it. I will go and inform Slipstream and Soundwave myself of the recent developments." With that the Prime walked away towards the S.A.F.E.

Shockwave turned to Ratchet waiting for the medic to give him a reply. Ratchet sighed and turned to him. "Be careful and let me now before you do anything to the Groundbridge."

"Do not worry Ratchet I do not intend to cause any problems." Shockwave replied before turning and walking toward the Groundbridge.

Ratchet watched Shockwave for several moments before turning to Jack. "Now about those schematics...?"

"I'm game." Jack answered.

"Good. Given your recent encounter with Megatron, I'd recommend forging another thicker, layer of armor." Ratchet suggested.

Jack didn't answer this time. Instead he focused on the various times he'd seen Optimus and even Megatron's armored components. He pictured the armor shifting, much like the time he first formed his arm blade. However, Jack also focused on seeing if he could ingrain what he was visualizing. He was trying to make it so that the new parts he was imagining were apart of the armor itself and not just formed over it.

Ratchet and Arcee watched as the smooth black material of Jack's armor steadily shifted with various plates formed over his body. Leg guards similar to Optimus appeared, followed by three plates on his sides that stretched until they covered his front and back abdominal area. Another set of plates formed on his forearms. The Autobot duo watching him noticed that plate on his right forearm seemed to elevated a little higher than the one of his left. Next, the armor on Jack's chest armor rose slightly, forming a distinct 'V' shape around the Autobot symbol. The new layer of armor then spread to Jack's back, it narrowed as it ran down Jack's back, covering mainly his spine With that, Jack opened his eyes and let a out a breath.

"Wow." Arcee breathed. "Wish I could do that."

Jack let out a chuckle. "Trust me, 'Cee, you're fine just the way you are."

"Moving on!" Ratchet cut in before it could go any further. He pulled up a schematic on the monitor.

"What's that?" Jack questioned.

"A com-link." Arcee answered. She watched as Jack's eyes poured over the various parts, darting from one corner of the screen to another. Arcee had to admit that when Jack said he had increased intelligence, he meant it.

Jack's helmet then appeared. At first glance, it looked normal, but upon further expectation one would notice that very small blue lines of circuits graced the areas around his ears.

"Okay, I think I'm patched in." Jack spoke up.

"Anything else you can think of?" Ratchet asked.

Jack considered for a moment. "I'm going to need... plans for a re-breather, lock-on system, night-vision and infared goggles and finally anything you have or can find on active camouflage."

"So that's it, huh?" Bulkhead asked, calmly. The expression on his face was rather reminiscent of what one looks like after having sour milk. Bumblebee's reaction was not that much different.

When Optimus had entered the S.A.F.E.'s control room, the Wrecker and scout had been arguing. Luckily, as the Prime discovered, it was rather trivial and not particularly heated. Hence, he had little trouble interrupting it. Wasting no time he quickly relayed the evidence Ratchet and Shockwave had uncovered.

"Yes, we have been able to confirm that their origins as are they claimed them to be." Optimus spoke calmly.

Despite the reassurance from their commander, neither 'bot looked exactly relieved or satisfied. The Autobot leader found that he couldn't entirely fault them for feeling the way they did. They viewed Soundwave and Slipstream in much the same way most Autobots generally viewed the Decepticons. The histories of Soundwave's and Slipstream's counterparts would work against them.

The Soundwave that his team had come to know had been the bane of Autobot covert operations and bases since the beginning of the Great War. His unquestionable loyalty to Megatron was equally matched by his skills in combat and surveillance. Only the most encrypted of communications and data could give him even a slight pause. Soundwave had provided Megatron an edge that was not easily brushed aside, naturally this had lead to numerous comrades lost in the Autobot ranks, garnering much hatred for the spymaster.

In Slipstream's case, Optimus had experienced their universe's counterpart firsthand. In some ways, she had been much liker her brother, Starscream. Pragmatic and cunning. The difference though, was their attitudes. Starscream, despite his intelligence, was naturally cowardly and arrogant. He often opted for retreat when even slightly outmatched, only becoming offensive when he held a clear advantage. His ego often caused him to make foolish assumptions, which in turn allowed one more than a couple opportunities to take advantage of him.

But Slipstream was focused and driven. She kept her emotions in check and did not stop until she was sure her objective was firmly within her grasp. In addition, she was a far better combatant. What she lacked in durability, she made up for with speed, precision and relentlessness. This translated into a brutally efficient opponent who would stop unless offlined. Optimus would be lying if he did not admit that his victory over her had just as much to do with luck as it did with skill. Luckily, none of his team had ever met the Seeker and Optimus had not told of his encounters with her.

"What are we gonna to do?" Bulkhead pressed. "Just allow 'em access to everything? And what about energon? We're stretched thin as it is!"

Bumblebee gave his two cents as well. ("Not to mention, how can we trust that they're not just going to play us and run?")

The Prime took their questions in stride and answered calmly. "What I am about to tell you will come as a shock, but should also relieve your concerns. Ratchet, with the aid of the Rift Ripper, has ascertained the exact nature of the universe that Soundwave and Slipstream claimed to hail from."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee hung off their leader's words as he described the nature of their discovery. To say that the two were surprised was an understatement.

"You must understand, that distrust will not nurture trust. I understand your hesitance and even some of your hostility, but you have to understand that it likely shared to a degree. Given the nature of your dimensional counterparts, it is possible that they will harbor some residual hostility towards you. In this scenario, it is likely that we stand to gain two valuable allies." Optimus paused, for effect. "Also if they are anything like the Soundwave we all know and Slipstream knew then it stands to reason that there loyalty is not in question." Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded at their leader's words and unlocked the S.A.F.E.

Soundwave had listened to the entire exchange with piqued interest from the moment that Optimus had entered the control room. As the Prime spoke, Soundwave couldn't help but remember when his world's Optimus, then Orion Pax, spoke out against Megatron's declaration of hostility. A former gladiator himself, Soundwave knew firsthand the corruption of the caste system. After his match with Megatronus the two had developed a rather high level of respect for each other. When Megatronus decided to fight against the caste system he was one of the first to join. He hadn't even needed to think about. On retrospect, he was probably the most loyal to Megatronus and the cause.

As time stretched on, the movement gained momentum. It wasn't long before he came into contact with Orion Pax. While Megatronus' and Orion's correspondence was well hidden, Soundwave quickly became aware of it as even back then he'd learned to always keep an audio receptor to the ground. He was suspicious of the data clerk initially and confronted him. Why would a data clerk, someone who had held a rather cushy position, especially when compared with one of Megatronus' or Soundwave's standing at the time, want to change society? Orion, to his surprise, did not disappoint.

The data clerk told him of the ancient tales of Cybertron's past and in doing so revealed to him his worry of their planet's future. He had been impressed by the clerk's sincerity and honesty to say the least. When Orion joined with Megatronus in changing Cybertronian society he had been so sure that that things would change for the better. Their shared dream could finally become a reality.

When Megatronus changed his name to Megatron and appeared with Orion in front of the High Council that dream was torn asunder though. Megatron demanded that he be made a Prime and that he would overthrow the stagnant society with military might. That day, Megatronus, the gladiator turned revolutionary vanished; consumed by whatever Megatron was or maybe had always been. But then Orion spoke. His words were filled with such hope, such passion, as he implored the council to the rights of freedom and liberty for all their kind. The Council agreed with Orion words and planned to instate the data clerk as the next Prime and in that instant, he, Soundwave, saw the dream brought back to life in an instant. Orion Pax could lead them into a new, true Golden Age!

But Megatron would not have it. Instead of being happy that their dream in reach he betrayed it, ALL of it! All their work, progress, sacrifice and hardships...he spat on it! For if he couldn't lead it, then he would destroy it! TRAITOR! That word burned into Soundwave's neural net and spark from that day on. Megatron would always be a traitor. To their home, to their people and with the practical destruction of Cybertron, to Primus himself!

Suddenly, the spymaster was snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed Slipstream approaching him from behind. He turned toward his valued comrade and cocked his head to the side in question. Slipstream didn't say anything, instead she just pointed past him. Soundwave turned his head in said direction and was greeted to the sight of Optimus Prime flanked by the ones called Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

 **Nexus: *groan* I feel like shit.**

 **Orion: Did you name me after Orion Pax?**

 **Nexus: No *cough* I didn't. I named you after the constellation Orion's Belt. Uuuuhhh… I'm gonna go lay down.**

 **Soundwave: … *See you all in the next chapter!***

 **Nexus: Still creepy.**


	12. Chapter12: A War Between Man and Machine

**Nexus: Hey, everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've been busy, this chapter was the last chapter that me and my friend worked on together and it wasn't finished, so I had to finish it.**

 **Orion: From here on out this will be all Nexus since this is where the original work ended so expect updates to be a bit slower.**

 **Nexus: Also please go to my profile as I have put up a poll as to what story you guys want me to do next.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.**

Chapter #12: A War Between Man and Machine

Part 2

"Okay, I think I've got it." Jack stated. Upon his request, Ratchet had easily secured the various schematics on the infrared/night vision goggles. The new vision modes had incorporated rather easily into his HUD without a problem. The lock-on system had been difficult to incorporate, mainly due to it's complexity but Jack was able to assimilate it. The re-breather was much the same way as the lock-on system. After incorporating it, Jack's HUD updated itself. Now located in the upper left corner was a small blue bar with a timer that was currently reading '5:00:00:00'.

Lastly, was the active-camo. Sadly, Ratchet hadn't had much on it and human technology just wasn't advanced enough for Jack to copy anything useful. Ratchet suggested trying to see if he could shift the armor of the color so that it appeared completely black without reflecting any light. With nothing to lose, the young man tried it. To the relief of everyone, the suggestion proved valid. Jack's appearance had turned to that of three-dimensional shadow. His form had no detail to it and offset one's vision. No matter what angle one looked at Jack, he just seemed to not be there.

"That's going to come in handy." Arcee stated after a moment.

"Yeah, but only in the dark." Jack corrected, looking himself over. "Otherwise, I stick out like a sore thumb." He then deactivated the camo, returning his armor's features to normal.

"Despite that, " Ratchet began, "I'd say this has been a rather successful venture. At least something has." He muttered the last part under his breath.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arcee questioned.

Ratchet sighed and shook his head tiredly. "I am worried about how we will handle this operation. No matter what, MECH will not simply let us disrupt their operations. Optimus want no human casualties but..."

Jack interrupted him in a quiet voice. "You're not sure that's possible?"

"Exactly. Their numbers are unknown. Weaponry unknown. Even if we ascertain more intelligence, there just doesn't seem to be a way to realistically do this without causing a catastrophe and as a result human casualty."

Arcee and Jack shared a knowing glance. Killing 'cons was one thing, humans were another. Neither of them had much love of MECH, but if this situation went south, the consequences would be devastating. The US government wouldn't exactly like the fact the Autobots massacred a human terrorist organization. If it appeared the Autobots appeared willing to kill humans...

Jack suppressed a groan as torrent of possible scenarios poured into his mind. Sometimes, he really hated having an improved brain. Arcee on the other hand was more concerned about having Jack to possibly kill a MECH operative. Cybertronian kills were rather clean; metal parts and energon, humans on the other hand were biological with blood, organs and bone. Messy wouldn't even begin to describe them. Arcee could just imagine MECH soldiers running for their lives...running...moving...that gave her an idea.

"Ratchet?" the femme asked, continuing when the medic turned to her. "Is it possible for the Immobilizer to work on humans?"

The medic thought for a second. "Possibly..." Without another word, he walked briskly towards elevator.

Arcee turned to Jack with a smile. "We might just have solved our casualty problem."

Just as Ratchet was about to enter the elevator, the doors opened revealing Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Slipstream and Soundwave. As they poured out, Optimus stopped and turned to Ratchet.

"Where are you going?" The Prime asked.

"To see if we have another asset for this operation. Arcee has given me an idea." With that Ratchet entered the elevator.

Optimus turned back to the gathered team before him. "Soundwave." The spymaster nodded in acknowledgement. "I need to you to locate MECH's base. It should be within a region known as 'Colorado'."

Soundwave wasted no time, walking over to the computer and plugging himself into it via his tentacles. He felt the familiar rush of data as he sorted through information. While not familiar with human computer and communication networks, they were relatively simple compared to those used by Cybertronians in general.

After watching the faceless bot start his search, Optimus turned back to address the others. "Autobots, we are on the verge of facing a powerful enemy that seeks to exploit to us, for their own ends. With that effort, they also endanger this planet. We must neutralize that threat. Our mission is to destroy their foundation, not to slaughter them."

"Well, thank the AllSpark, we have this." Ratchet's voice called from behind. The group looked at the medic. In his hands, was a rod like device.

"The immobilizer?" Optimus questioned.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. Arcee mentioned using it to stop MECH's forces. Not only doesn't it harm them but also makes sure that their numbers can't properly regroup. Now all we need is for Soundwave-"

Right at the mention of his name, the spymaster turned around, gaining the group's attention and pointed at the computer screen. It was currently displaying a map with an indicator point to the base.

"-to find the base." Ratchet finished lamely and muttered. "At least he works fast."

"Then the operation may begin." Optimus declared. " Autobots, we have been called upon by the government of this planet to engage an human organization that in terms of malicious intent rival that of the Decepticons, MECH. Should they get their hands on any of us, they would dissect us to fuel their own agenda. However I do not want us to engage MECH directly, it is best for them to be stopped by there own. As we Cybertronians judge our own then humanity must be allowed to judge themselves as well. Ratchet, Soundwave, I want you two to remain at the base and provide tactical backup and assistance. Our main objective will be to destroy their base and any research it contains."

"How will we deal with the MECH personnel?" Bulkhead asked. "I don't think they're just going to let us walk in."

"Agent Fowler's men will handle MECH's operatives while we Autobots will dismantle any major fortifications or heavy artillery the enemy may have. Our object is the destruction of MECH's research and main base of operations. With their base of operation destroyed they will be forced to surrender, after that our human allies will handle the rest."

Jack gave a small sigh. "Optimus, I understand that you do not wish to harm any human beings, but this may be a situation where we can't afford mercy of that kind and unless Rachet is able to make a breakthrough on the the synthetic energon, we cannot even afford serious injury, your energon supply is already at an all time low."

"And what of the costs to us? We are few in numbers and everyone of us is vital to the defeat of the Decepticons. We cannot afford any losses." Shockwave stated with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I agree with you all, but I will not allow human casualties if possible. If we decide to cross this line what will stop our human allies from viewing us the same as the Decepticons? Unless it truly involved Decepticon activity, human affairs are to be left to them. I already feel guilt that we brought this war to Earth, we don't need to add more grief this species." Optimus sighed and closed his optics. "To have a _human_ terrorist group that targeted Cybertronians in general is a situation I had not expected or even considered and after several close calls with this group, the issue has now coming to a point to which even our human allies are asking for our aid."

"If I may enquire, what is this Synthetic Energon that the Minicon refers to and why it is not being used?" Shockwave asked causing the other Autobots except for Slipstream and Soundwave to shudder. "The formula for the Synthetic Energon was recovered from a data cylinder a while back but do to certain complications the data was lost before the formula could be completed. The current formula is highly unstable and has certain side effects that are… problematic." Ratchet grumbled.

"Optimus, with your permission I would like to analyze the formula for this Synthetic Energon." Shockwave asked turning to Optimus. "With the limited amount of energon we currently have available and the dwindling amount we have at the present, this could prove us with a much needed advantage and a possible end to the shortage of energon forever."

"Optimus, while I may be a medic, my skills are nowhere near Shockwaves. And if he is anything like the Decepticon Shockwave then this is an opportunity we can not turn down!" Ratchet said as he turned to look at a formula on the screen.

Optimus sighed. "Shockwave, as long as you keep the tests restricted to testing equipment then you may remain here and work on the formula. Ratchet, I want you to explain the events of your previous tests to him. As for the rest of you, prepare to roll out!"

 **Nexus: So that's it for now, again** **please go to my profile as I have put up a poll as to what story you guys want me to do next.**

 **Orion: And please leave a review or comment as we do read them all!**

 **Nexus: That's right and if you leave a suggestion for the story it may be added in.**

 **Nexus/ Orion: See you all in the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter13: A War Between Man and Machine

**Nexus: Well, this is it. This is the first official chapter that I will be writing for this story in almost five years. (sigh) Well wish me luck.**

 **Shockwave: There is no such thing as luck, but I will wish you skill.**

 **Slipstream: Good luck, Nexus!**

 **Orion: You will do fine, after all you wrote the other chapters.**

 **Nexus: Ya, with** _ **help.**_

 **Soundwave: … *Good luck, Nexus!* *Nexus does not own Transformers or Transformers Prime, Hasbro does.***

 **Slipstream: FUCK YOU Michael Bay!**

 **Orin: …**

 **Soundwave: ...**

 **Nexus: … On to the story.**

Chapter #13: A War Between Man and Machine

Part 3

 **Time: 2hrs till attack**

Agent Samuel Anderson stood at attention around him were hundreds of other MECH operatives. Silas stood before them on a raised catwalk making some speech droning on and on about a new world order. Just as Agent Anderson began to tune him out, Silas changed the speech. "As of last night one of our agents inside reported that the United States has plans to launch a surprise attack on us with the aid of the transformers known as Autobots. Normally I would order a retreat with a complete sterilization of the area however, with the completion of Project Chimera and the partial completion of Project Nemesis, I think it's time to show this world the power that MECH now controles. When the Autobots attack they will be in for quite a surprise. Now you are all to return to your duty, good day gentlemen." Agent Anderson slowly walked back to his workstation thinking of how to try and warn the Autobots that there was a traitor to the mission and that there mission was set to fail.

 **Time: 1hr 10 min to attack**

Soundwave stood at one of the bases compute terminals feeling the rush of data as he sorted through information and familiarized himself with the human communication networks. While they were relatively simple compared to those used by Cybertronians in general it was still new and as he was not needed till the attack started, he really had nothing to do at the present. As he worked his mind began to wander and he soon found himself thinking about the recent events. While his worlds Optimus was wise and skilled in combat the data and reports he had decrypted from the Unit - E database made him realize just how capable this world's Optimus truly was. Then there was Optimus's SIC Arcee. In his world Arcee had become a Decepticon and had quickly become Megatrons most feared commander, she was even given her own squad of Cycle Drones. However in this world she was a well respected warrior that was almost an exact opposite to the one he knew. Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee were not any different from the ones he knew with the exception that Bumblebee and Bulkhead were Autobots and not a Decepticon. Suddenly Lazerbeak pinged him drawing him from his thoughts, she had found something. Soundwave refocused on the task at hand and looked to see what his friend had found. As he scanned the data a sense of fear began to fill him. There was a traitor, MECH knew. Soundwave quickly disconnected from the computer and began to walk to the command hub. Optimus had to know, the mission was compromised.

 **Time: 45 min to attack**

Jack and Arcee walked through the woods sticking to the trees and shadows, with them was a small squad of soldiers that were assigned to assist in the attack. "Sure is quiet Arcee." Jack commented concern etched into his voice. "What do you mean Jack?" Arcee asked, confused by her partner's comment. "Well shouldn't there be birds or insects around somewhere and it odd that there are no animals around? Normally there would be, right?" Jack explained. Arcee looked around realizing that something was off. The forest was unnaturally quiet and except for the sound of the soldiers there was no other sound.

Arcee deployed her guns her optics scanning the surrounding area. "Jack tell the soldiers to stay alert." " You think it's a trap?" Jack asked his palms starting to glow. Suddenly a shot was heard and a soldier fell, the shot was immediately followed up by another causing more to fall. "Scrap! Ambush, take cover!" Jack yelled at the remaining soldiers, who had began to return fire. "Optimus, do you read?!" Arcee yelled into her comlink. "Were under attack, MECH's on to us. The mission is blown, I repeat the mission is blown!"

Optimus ducked behind a large bolder as the attack started, many of the human soldiers that were with him had been hit in the ambush and the remaining ones had taken cover behind the same cover as he. *"Optimus, do you read?!" Arcee voice came over the comlink. "Were under attack, MECH's on to us. The mission is blown, I repeat the mission is blown!"* "Understood. Arcee, Jack protect the humans!" Optimus replied. Suddenly the bolder exploded showering Optimus and the humans in debris, from the smoke a large mechanical figure appeared. The robot was the size of Optimus and at the center was a human wearing a MECH uniform piloting the machine. The MECH agent charged straight at Optimus and attempted to punch him. Optimus sidestepped the attack only to be blasted with a EMP from behind. "AAAAAHHHH!" Optimus exclaimed as he fell to the ground. Suddenly a jet broke through the canopy and fired on the mech. "No one hurts Optimus!" Slipstream yelled as she transformed and slammed into the mech. "Slipstream, no! Retreat!" Optimus groaned. "Find Bumblebee and Bulkhead and the others, return to base!"Optimus exclaimed before being struck by another EMP. "Optimus they've been captured,and I'm not leaving you!" ' _not this time.'_ Slipstream exclaimed as she pointed her weapons at the MECH troops. ' _I won't fail, not this time.'_ suddenly Jack's voice came over the comlink. *We need help! Ratchet do you read? We're pinned down and in need of a Groundbridge! Ratchet?"* "Slipstream, go help Jack and Arcee, protect them." Optimus said, his voice barely a whisper as he struggled to remain conscious. Slipstream turned to look at Optimus before looking at the approaching MECH officers. Slipstream turned and took a running jump before transformed in the air and flying off. "I'll be back Optimas I promise."

 **Nexus: See you all in the next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback

**Nexus: You're going to have to talk about it sooner or later Slipstream.**

 **Slipstream: I know Nexus. I guess this is your way of doing it huh?**

 **Nexus: Ya it is.**

 **I don't own Transformers Prime, It's all Hasbro's.**

Normal text

 _Memory text_

"Normal speech"

' _Thought'_

" _Memory speech"_

Chapter #14: Flashback

" _Optimus, we have to go!" Slipstream cried a she and a battered Optimus stood before the wreckage of a destroyed starship. "No Slipstream Megatron must pay." "Bold words Optimus Prime, but they are only that" Megatron said as he appeared through the smoke. "Megatron, your treachery ends here, for on this day one shall stand one shall fall"_ Slipstream flew low to the tree tops scanning for any clue to where Jack and Arcee were pinned down. "Slipstream to Jack and Arcee, my scanner's practically useless can you give me a sign of some sort so I can locate you?" A suddenly a large explosion broke through the trees. "Well that'll do." She said as she looped around and dove into the trees transforming mid dive, deploying her blasters and firing on the MECH forces.

 _Slipstream fired on the drones as they attacked her. "Out of my way, I must help Optimus!" She screamed as she smashed through a drone but for every one that fell at least ten took its place. A large drone slammed her onto her back and raised its blaster, Slipstream closed her eyes, waiting for the end when suddenly an explosion destroyed the drones. The sound of a transformation caused her to look up just in time to see Soundwave land in front of her. The spymaster stood over her with Lazerbeak on his shoulder and Ravage at his side. Slipstream stared at the spymaster, her reflection plainly visible in the bots visor. Soundwave held out his hand and helped her up. *"Where is Optimus?"* the bot asked. "He's fighting Megatron, alone."_

Slipstream fired on the MECH agents as Arcee and Jack ran for cover. As soon as they did Slipstream ceased her cover fire and ran to join them before MECH could recover from the attack. "Are you two alright?" She asked as she joined them. "We're fine Slipstream thanks for the save" Jack replied. "Optimus, do you read?" Arcee asked into the comlink beginning to panic. "Optimus, are you there? Bulkhead, respond. bumblebee, come in!" "Arcee, Optimus ordered we retreat!" Slipstream said as the MECH troops began to fire on them. "No not without Optimus!" Arcee exclaimed.

"We have to Arcee! Well save them but right now we need to retreat and regroup!"Jack exclaimed. Arcee looked at Jack for a moment then back to where the MECH troops were before transforming. "Get on." She said Jack climbed on as Arcee revved her engine and shot forward as Slipstream transformed and flew after them.

Arcee drove till the sun began to set before showing any sign of stopping, finally she slowed allowing Jack climbed off as she transformed. "Why are we stopping?" Slipstream asked as she landed transforming as well. "Arcee to base, we need a Groundbridge stat." "What are you doing! We have to save Optimus!" Slipstream yelled fear and panic clearly in her. " What is your problem Slipstream?" Jack asked causing Slipstream to flinch and look away and Arcee to glare at him. "Jack that's enough." She said quietly. "No Arcee from the moment that Slipstream joined us there's been something off." Jack shot back as he stared at Slipstream. "What happened?" Slipstream stared at Jack in fear, her mind frozen in terror. " _Slipstream, what happened? Where's Optimus?" Shockwave asked. "Optimus, has paid the ultimate price for his incompetence." Megatron said as he raised his hand to reveal Optimus's head. Slipstream fell to her knees as Soundwave and Shockwave recoiled. "MEGATRON!" Shockwave roared as he began to fire on Megatron. "Slipstream, Soundwave run, I'll hold the Decepticons." Soundwave looked at his old comrade for a moment before picking up Slipstreams. Soundwave looked at Shockwave one final time before he turned and ran carrying the broken seeker as she cried into his chestplate._ "We barely escaped that day fortunately Soundwave found a ship we were able to pilot to earth before being shot down by a Decepticon warship. As soon as we landed we searched for an alt-mode but the Decepticons found us and used the Rift Ripper to trap us in the void. That was when we were reunited with Shockwave.

Arcee and Jack stared at Slipstream a look of shock on there faces. "Slipstream… I… I'm sorry." Jack said as he looked at the ground. "I forgive you Jack, it was a long time ago for me." Slipstream sighed. "However if I had been a faster my Optimus's would still be alive. The sad truth is that his death is on my hands. I will _not_ let this MECH harm him, I won't lose him again." Slipstream said as she turned and began to walk in the direction they had come. "Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked Slipstream. "I failed to save Optimus once, I won't fail again." Slipstream replied, continuing to walk away. "So are you going to tell us the plan or are you going to leave us in the dark?" Arcee asked causing the seeker to stop and turn. Slipstream stared at Arcee and Jack before smiling.

Slipstream, Arcee and Jack crouched behind a crushed tree watching a group of guards that stood at the entrance of MECH's base. "So how do we do this?" Jack asked looking to the two others, Slipstream shrugged and they turned to Arcee. "We'll attack when the guards change that will give us a better chance of getting in before someone raises an alarm." Arcee replied. "Jack what are the guards doing?" she asked, Jack stood up and peeked over the tree. "There just standing there talking, ask me in five minutes and they'll be doing the same thi-" "What is it Jack?" Arcee asked concerned at her partner's sudden stop. "Uh… guys you better see this." Jack said hesitantly. Slipstream and Arcee quickly looked over the tree to see all the guards staring straight in there direction. "Way to go idiot they saw you!" Slipstream said glaring at him. "I don't think so they just turned and stared straight at me like they knew we were here the whole time… the… whole… time. This is a trap isn't it?" Jack asked. "Eup." Slipstream said. "And I'm assuming that there right behind us?" Jack asked again. "I'd imagine so." Arcee replied as a gun was placed to the back of their heads. Jack sighed. "Well, scrap."

 **Nexus: well this is quite a predicament that the Autobots have got themselves in.**

 **Orion: Ya, will they be ok?**

 **Nexus: let's look at the bigger problem here Orion. Now who's going to tell Michael Bay to fuck off!?**

 **Orion: (sigh) I give up! See you all in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15: A Game Changing End

**Nexus : Hi everyone, so there are a few things that I want to say before we get started. First off thank you to the 31 people following this story. You have no idea how happy I am at this amount, I meant to thank you all at 25 but got sick and that screwed everything up.**

 **The next thing is that there is a poll now up on my profile for what story you want next the options are fairly simple. As a side note, if you all want a sequel I need to start planning it** **now.** **If you all want a pokemon story that will take me some time to plan, but I have an idea. ; )**

 **The final thing is that I would** _ **really**_ **like for your opinions on the story so can you all please leave a comment? If you have any comments, questions or ideas then please leave them in the comment section. And if it's a good idea or suggestion then it might even be put in the story. Now with all that out of the way, on to the story!**

 **Orion: Nexus doesn't own Transformers, Hasbro does.**

 **Nexus: Here we go again.**

Chapter #15: A Game Changing End

Ratchet passed back and forth while across the room Soundwave stood plugged into the computer. As soon as Soundwave had informed him of the trap set for his team he had immediately set him to work attempting to locate the others. However Soundwave was having little luck and it was starting to show. While the Autobots face was covered by his vizor Ratchet had quickly realized that while the spymaster was working he had began to shake with what he could only assume anger. "Soundwave have you located our allies?" Shockwave asked as he entered the command center. Soundwave turned and angrily shook his head. "Have you used the emergency tracking chip I placed on Slipstream yet?" Shockwave asked " If her signals is being blocked or shielded then it wouldn't be affected."

Soundwave cocked his head in thought before turning back to the computer and quickly typing something in causing a energon signature to flash onto the screen. Ratchet stared at the screen before looking at Soundwave. "What did you do?" He asked surprised. "Prior to the failed exodus, Optimus requested me to create a device that could penetrate shielding and was unjammable. While it took longer than expected I managed to complete it with enough time for our best warrior's to be tagged." Shockwave explained as he walked to the groundbridge controls and input the coordinates. "I see, and where do you think you are going?" Ratchet yelled as Shockwave began to power up the Groundbridge.

"To complete the mission. Ratchet, I must request that you remain here." Shockwave said causing Ratchet stare at him. "No you may require a medic to assist." Ratchet said as he walked towards the Groundbridge. "Under normal circumstances I would agree, however I will be aiding in the rescue of Optimus and our fellow comrades while Soundwave completes the mission. I can patch them up to where they won't die but they may require a medic, it is for this fact that you must not go." Ratchet sighed and nodded. "Very well, I'll man the Groundbridge and offer what assistance I can from here." Ratchet said as he took Shockwave's spot at the Groundbridge controls. "I'm opening the Groundbridge now, good luck." Ratchet said as he pulled the switch. As soon as the bridge opened Soundwave began to walk through it however Shockwave turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, I need you to keep this safe." he said and held out his hand, a flash drive resting in it. "What is it?" Ratchet asked. " my research on the Synthetic Energon." Shockwave replied as Ratchet took it. "Of course I'll keep it safe!" Ratchet exclaimed. Shockwave nodded and began to walk through the Groundbridge. "Shockwave, I'll keep the Groundbridge open for as long as I can but you must hurry." Ratchet said. Shockwave nodded and ran through the Groundbridge and into the carnage of a battle.

Soundwave walked through the Groundbridge portal and straight into a large open area, startling the MECH agents inside, for a moment neither party moved only staring at eachother. Then one of them had bolted for a wall and sounded the alarm causing the others to snap out of their shock and draw their weapons. Underneath his visor Soundwave smiled.

'It's time.' Suddenly his chestplate opened up and four cassettes shot out, one transforming in the air and landing on Soundwave's shoulder. As Lazerbeak landed the other three transformers and landed in front of the shocked MECH forces Ravage growled at the MECH agents while Frenzy and Rumble drew their weapons. "What is going on in here!" A voice yelled causing Sounwave to turn his head to see Silas stood in the doorway. For a moment a look of surprise appeared on Silas but was quickly replaced with anger. "What are you all standing there for?!" He yelled angrily. "Get them!" Silas turned and walked back the way he came, this was too soon they weren't ready! "I'll have to deal with this personally." He said to himself.

Soundwave stared at where the Human had stood. Before he had gone to attack the base and rescue Optimus and the others he had studied their enemy the one way he knew how, by hacking their network. Soundwave was prepared for anything that MECH could throw at him and he had marked a certain person of importance for death. *Silas.* Soundwave growled. A burst of gunfire hit his visor and snapped him out of his thoughts. *Laserbeak, Ravage your target is Silas. Seek and destroy objective. Go.* Laserbeak flapped her wings and took off after the human, Ravage leaping after her. "Soundwave where are the others being held?" Shockwave asked. Soundwave walked through the battle and toward a computer bank, any MECH that drew too close found themselves thrown across the room. As soon as he reached the computers he plugging himself into it via his tentacles and began to decrypt the database. While Soundwave worked to locate their allies Frenzy and Rumble subdued the last of the MECH agents. Suddenly Soundwave froze and a loud screech, similar to what would come from a microphone if dropped,came from him as an electric shock ran through his system causing him to fall to his knees in pain. As the pain subsided he set to work finding the cause of the attack only to find another user logged into the mainframe. Soundwave analyzed the User and seeing as he was monitoring the database realized he had been caught, at that moment the location of Optimus and the others appeared on his visor. Soundwave turned to Shockwave, who had run over to him in concern.

Shockwave snapped out of his thoughts as Soundwave fell to his knees electricity arcing around him. "Soundwave!" He yelled as he ran over to his friend concern etched in his voice. Soundwave turned to him, a map of the complex appearing on his visor. The map showed a layout of the entire complex before zooming in on a room three floors below them. "Is this the location of the others?" he asked. Soundwave simply nodded his head before unplugging tentacles and pointed down the corridor and began to walk in that direction Shockwave, Rumble and Frenzy followed him, as they reached the end of the hall the doors opened revealing one of the mechs that MECH had created. The mech was as tall as Optimus and was heavily armored, its right arm was a gun similar to those of the Autobots and in the chest cavity sat Silas. "While I was expecting you machines to come looking for the others, I didn't expect you to find us so fast. Congratulation Autobots you will have the honor of being the first to aid me in field testing this new mech." Silas said as he raised his gun and fired a missile at Soundwave.

Soundwave waited as the missile drew closer before simply batting it away and charging at Silas. Silas gasped and barely blocked a powerful right hook thrown by Soundwave only only to be caught by his left fist slamming into him and knocking him away. Soundwave turned and pointed to a lift that was off to the side, Shockwave looked at it and nodded to his comrade and boarding it along with Rumble and Frenzy as the doors to the lift closed the last thing Shockwave saw was Silas tackle Soundwave.

Soundwave slammed his legs into the mechs gut sending Silas across the room crashing to the wall. Soundwave raised to his feet and stared at at the rising mech. Silas Roared in anger and swung around staring at his opponent, the two stared each other down, each waiting for the other to make the first move. After a moment Silas roared again and charged Soundwave raising his fist, as he swung Soundwave caught the punch and used the momentum to fling him across the room. Silas put his arms out in front of him, barely managing to stop himself from crashing into the wall again but before he could stabilize the mech Soundwave slammed his fist into its back causing it to smash into the wall again. The mech crumpled to the ground and Soundwave stepped away gazing at it. Suddenly it burst to life and Silas punched Soundwave in the chest knocking him off balance. Soundwave reeled back but Silas didn't let up and kicked Soundwaves legs out from under him, as the bot fell to the ground Silas jumped on top of him and began to repeatedly punch him in the face. " **I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A MACHINE!** " Silas yelled as he continued to punch Soundwave. Suddenly laser fire struck the mech's shoulder joints and ripping the arms off as Ravage slammed into the mech, knocking it off Soundwave in the process. Laserbeak circled for a moment and landed on Soundwave's shoulder as Ravage climbed off the mech, circling it.

Silas climbed out from the damaged mech and stumbled falling to his knees. "You think that you won? I'll destroy you!" Silas yelled. Soundwave stared at him, watching the man scream insults and other things at him. "Silas, long ago I once heard another preach the same, one whom I once considered a brother. You preach the same ideals as Megatron before he threw our world into civil war and I fear that you will lead this world in the same direction." Optimus said as he appeared behind Soundwave. "While I can not dictate your life nor do I wish to, I do ask that if you do survive this day you will take a look at your actions and try to find a better way to aid you fellow man." Optimus turned and began to walk away stopping a short distance. "There are explosives set to destroy this complex, I recommend you leave." Optimus continued to walk away Shockwave, Soundwave, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Slipstream, Arcee and Jack following.

Ratchet stood waiting at the Groundbridge controls, he had one of his blades deployed in case any MECH operatives were able to come through. Suddenly there was a flash and Optimus appeared through the portal behind him the others followed. Ratchet smiled and waited till they all had come through before turning the Groundbridge off and walking over to Optimus. "Optimus, you have no idea how relieving it is to see you are alright." Ratchet said, a look of relief on his face. "Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus said before turning to the others. "Autobots, with the destruction of MECH we now can once again focus on the Decepticons. This battle has tested us, shown us the bond this team has, and for some of us it made us face our fears. While we will never be the same, I feel that we've changed for the better." As Optimus finished speaking the sound of a car came from the entrance and stopped. As soon as it stopped June jumped out of the car. "Jack!" She exclaimed as she ran and hugged her son. "Mom, I'm fine! You don't need to worry." He said as she hugged him. "Good to have you back bro." Miko said as she closed the door to the car and smiled, Raf smiled at Jack as he went over and talked to Bumblebee. Jack smiled, with MECH gone things could finally be looking up.

Silas walked to the hidden helicopter, with MECH now broken and scattered, he felt that it be a better idea to retreat. As he approached the chopper he saw five of his men and two pilots already there. "Agent Anderson, it is good to see you alive, do you have the database?" Silas asked Agent Samuel Anderson as he walked over to his chief technician. Agent Anderson nodded and held up a computer chip."Good, have the pilots prepare for lift off. We need to get out of here quickly, there are explosives set to go off and destroy this whole complex." "We're ready for lift off. Agent Anderson said as the propellers began to rotate. Silas nodded and smiled as they boarded the helicopter and it began to lift off. Not a moment later the complex exploded with a huge fireball. Silas turned to the Agent to speak but before he could Agent Anderson drove a knife into his chest. Silas gasped and staggered back barely able to catch himself from falling out of the helicopter. "Wha- why?" Silas asked surprised. Agent Anderson took off the mask that concealed his identity.

"Special Agent Samuel Anderson of the United States Military." Agent Anderson said as he smiled. "I was assigned to infiltrate your organization and was given the task to eliminate you during this operation." Anderson walked up to Silas and removed the knife before looking him straight in the eyes. "Goodbye, Leland Bishop." Anderson said before kicking Silas out of the helicopter and into the burning facility below. Anderson watched as Silas fell the fire consuming his body. He then turned to the other four operatives they had removed their mask as well and Anderson smiled. These four men had been his team, his back up, and his friends for five years and now it was over. "Pilot!" He yelled over the noise, the pilot turned to look at him. "Mission accomplished?" He asked. Anderson nodded and the pilot smiled. "Take us home, Pilot, take us home." Anderson said. The pilot nodded and turned the helicopter for home.

 **Nexus: Well there it is, the end of the MECH trilogy.**

 **Orion: So the story is over?**

 **Nexus: HAHAHAHAHAHA, no Orion this story is far from over, it is said that all endings are but mere beginnings waiting to be born. This story is far from over. However, with Part 1 done I will be taking a small break and work on a few a new story Summoner Wars: The Shadows Rising.**

 **Orion: So, something new? Do you think people will read it?**

 **Nexus: Well… I don't know, maybe they will. Anyway as I said at the start of the chapter there is a poll now up on my profile for what story you want next and the options are fairly simple. If you all want a sequel to this story I need to start planning it** **now.** **If you all want a pokemon story that will take me some time to plan, but I have an idea. Also I would** _ **really**_ **like to hear your opinions on the story so please leave a comment? If you have any comments, questions or ideas then leave them in the comment section. And if it's a good idea or suggestion for the story then it might even be put in.**

 **Orion: Thank you so much for all you peoples support to the story. Is really appreciated and we will see you in the next chapter.**

 **Nexus/Orion: Bye!**


	16. Comments 1

**Nexus: Hello everyone, So Orion had the idea to go over all your new comments and I agree with him so here we go!**

RenaTamer chapter 9 . Jan 25

as i read this, i can't help but think that having three new bots to the roster will be quite a boon, although... Soundwave and Shockwave's names might be a problem.

you going to have then take on new designations?

like good Soundwave becoming Blaster, or (since Shock is a tank in TF Prime) Shockwave becoming Warpath, Hardhead, Heavytread, or Guzzle?

 **Nexus: Sorry it took so long to respond to this one. Anyway, I will not be changing there names. I put them in my story out of respect and as an homage original characters from Generation 1.**

redlinevcr chapter 14 . Feb 22

HI

Thanks

 **Nexus: Hello, and your welcome?**

ohmygiddyaunt chapter 15 . Mar 3

I just want to say I was thrilled to see the cassetticons, even if only for a short while. I suspect Miko would be fascinated by a "good" version of Rumble and Frenzy. She and Bulkhead could steal them and go out and break things...lots of things.

 **Nexus: That is an AMAZING idea, I hope you don't mind but I will definitely put that in Part 2! (I will not take credit for the idea however since I didn't come up with it.)**

Dinojack2002.2 chapter 15 . Mar 5

I think this was a really good story great job

 **Nexus: Well stick around, this story is** _ **FAR**_ **from over.**

 **Nexus: Now I will be answering a few Personal messages. And while I won't say who they're from or place the message they will be addressed.**

 **One that I have gotten a lot of is if I will do a My Little Pony story, so let me get this out of the way… I'm not a brony. Sorry but I'm not. However If you all want a MLP/Gravity Falls crossover then I will release one that I worked on with the same person who helped start this story.**

 **The next is to those who are telling me how or what to put in the story. Now listen carefully. SHUT UP! This is my story and I don't appreciate you telling me what to put in MY story. If you have a problem with my story then either deal with it or move on. You are reading this story y your own will, you are here because you chose to be and if you don't like the story then you are free to leave. I have 33 other people who like it as it is and while that is not a lot, I DON'T CARE! And i will continue to give them a story they can enjoy so DEAL WITH IT OR LEAVE! *Sigh* Sorry for that little rant but it had to be said.**

 **The last one is to all the people asking to continue the story don't worry the story is far from over so don't cry.**

 **Nexus: currently there is a poll up on my profile for what story you want next and the options are fairly simple. But if you all want a sequel to this story I need to start planning it** **now.** **Also I would** _ **really**_ **like to hear your opinions on the story so please leave a comment? If you have any comments, questions or ideas then leave them in the comment section. And if it's a good idea or suggestion for the story then it might even be put in. Thank you so much for all your support to the story. It is really appreciated and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
